Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Aang keeps having these strange dreams of a person but never knowing who the person is; he always runs after the person..he feels an odd connect. What could these dreams mean? Read to find out. /Discontuined
1. Introduction: Just the beginning

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. **

* * *

_There was a lady in the distance, or so in looked to be a lady, she was in all black, face covered, hiding her identity. He could see her run, and he ran after her._

"_Wait come back!" he heard himself yell, running after the lady._

_They seemed to be running on a long rocky path, and no one but them were there. He stopped, the lady was cornered. Just when the mask of the face was going to revealed, he woke up…._

Aang's eyes flickered open, and he sat up in his sleeping bag. He looked around the campsite; Appa and Momo were fast asleep, and so were Sokka and Katara. He stood up from his sleeping bag, and began to pace. He had been having the same dream every night now and he still didn't know who the lady in the black was but he felt some sort of odd connection to the lady. Maybe that was why he always ran after her in his dreams. It wasn't that the dream was frightening that he woke up, he seemed to wake up without actually trying to wake up. It was like the dream doesn't want him to know who the masked lady is yet.

Aang kicked a pebble on the floor, and slumped down on the floor by a big oak tree. Yawning, he leaned back on the tree.

"I wish I knew what these dreams meant." he whispered to himself. He heard soft footsteps. He looked up to the owner.

It was Katara, "Aang?" she asked yawning, "What are you doing up?"

Aang shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

She sat down next to him, and looked at him. "Want to talk about it?"

He glanced at her, and shook his head.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" she reminded him.

He nodded his head.

Standing up, she offered a hand to pull him up to his feet, he gladly accepted the hand. "Come, get some rest."

He nodded, "Alright."

Katara smiled, and then yawned "Night."

"Good night, Katara." Aang replied.

Aang laid in his sleeping bag, trying to go back to sleep. He shut his eyes, wishing them to obey his body. He was tired but for some reason, he couldn't go to bed. At the sounds of ruffling in the bushes, he sat up.

He gasped, "Who's there?" he laughed when a little bunny appeared, "Oh, you scared me."

The bunny then turned towards the next thing to come out of the bush, and screamed, running off from whatever had scared it.

Aang ceased his laughter and looked up. "Oh no." he whispered.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review. No flames. What do you think? **


	2. She is a mystery

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Please review. No flames.**

* * *

_The bunny then turned towards the next thing to come out of the bush, and screamed, running off from whatever had scared it._

_Aang ceased his laughter and looked up. "Oh no." he whispered._

* * *

Without hesitation, he quickly got on his feet and positioned himself into a fighting stance. He was waiting for the intruder to make the first move. The intruder just stood there, not even blinking, it was like she was frozen there. Her face was covered by some sort of mask, and she wore a black long sleeved turtleneck blouse-which was odd for the blazing heat outside-and black bottoms that covered her shoes, and over that she wore a huge black cloak and black gloves to cover any other skin that may otherwise be exposed. Her hair, if she had any, was concealed by the hood of her cloak.

Perplexed as to why the intruder wasn't doing anything at all, he questioned "Who are you? And what do you want?"

He received no answer, making him groan in pure annoyance. "Look, I don't have time for you to fool around, I have things to do!" he yelled loudly.

He had forgotten that his friends were still asleep. Fortunately, Sokka was a heavy sleeper and kept on snoring. Unfortunately, Katara was not. At the sound of his voice, yelling and loud, she had jumped up awake. She stood from her sleeping bag and at a rapid pace, she ran in the direction of she had heard his voice. As she walked, she could still hear him talking loudly.

A tap on his shoulder startled Aang. On instinct, he had turned around to face whom had touched him with his hands up in a fighting stance. Carefully, Katara grabbed Aang's hands, lowering them down.

"Aang?" she whispered with concern in her voice, "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, Katara!" He exclaimed, "Don't you see her? I was talking to that lady right there." He pointed towards the lady in the black attire.

She stared in the direction that he had pointed to but saw nothing. She glanced back at him, worryingly. "Aang, I didn't see anything there." She put a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you just need to rest and-" he cut her off.

Aang's mouth gapped open, he turned to make sure the lady hadn't disappeared, and just as he had suspected, she was still there, frozen in her place. "But, she's right there! How can you not see her? She's dressed in all black!" he exclaimed, he pointed again in the direction of the lady, hoping that Katara would open her eyes and see her, too. "See!"

Katara shook her head, "Sorry, Aang but I don't see anything there. I'm going to go back to bed. You should, too." and with those words, she left him standing there.

Aang sighed but didn't press on, if you couldn't see her, then no need to get her a reason to believe that he has finally lost his marbles. But maybe it really was his overactive mind playing tricks on him? But it had felt all too real, to only be a figment of his imagination. Furthermore, the lady had looked all too familiar to him. The black clothes, the mask, he had seen it before but he couldn't recall from where. He had an odd feeling, like he was drawn to her in a way. As soon as he had turned around to face the bewildering lady, she had begun to flee.


	3. The mysterious toy rattle

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter three**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Please review. No flames.**

* * *

_As soon as he had turned around to face the bewildering lady, she had begun to flee._

* * *

Aang didn't know what made him do what he did, but he had begun to chase after her. Everything happening felt like it had occurred once before. It seemed so familiar; like he had done this identical phenomenon in the past.

"Wait!" he hollered after her, "I just want to talk to you!"

The lady in black just kept running, paying no heed to Aang's yells. Aang sprinted more rapidly, attempting with all his might to catch up with her. He smirked when he observed that they were heading for a dead end. A dead end meant, she'd have no where to run.

The shadowy lady was a quick runner, but Aang was soon catching up to her. He was so close. His heart was beating rapidly from all the running. He had been so out of it that he had forgotten that he could have sped himself up using his air bending, and now he was too worn out to do so. The lady darted into the blind alley. Aang would be able to confront her, and she would have no where to go.

Aang walked slowly but in a gradually pace towards to the lady, whom didn't seem at all fatigued from the heated chase. She seemed to be flickering on and off like a light bulb. Aang's eyebrow rose in pure puzzlement. He stepped one step closer towards the lady. With every step closer he took, he seemed to feel even more of an odd connection. As he took the final step towards her, he noticed that she was fading away. Aang glanced up at the sky, the sun was rising up; it was midmorning. As the sun rose up all the way, Aang witnessed that the lady vanished at the first hint of light.

"How did that even happen?" he wondered out loud to himself, "That can't be possible-" he froze, "Could she be a spirit?" Aang shook his head.

That idea seemed to fit the flickering and disappearing. It even summed up as to why the lady seemed to have ghostly features. But, why would she come to him, if she didn't want to talk to him? And why did she feel so oddly familiar? Aang begun to turn back, to go back to the campsite, thinking that his friends, especially Katara might be worried about him. He heard something crush underneath one of his feet. Removing his foot from the spot, he saw a strangely familiar object. Bending down, he picked it up in his hands.

The object wasn't broken, it had just cracked in a spot when Aang had stood on it. He turned it over, trying to figure out what the object he held in his hand now was. He could tell that it was some kind of toy that a babies play with. When just examining the object with his eyes didn't help him distinguish what the object was, he shook it close to his ear. He could hear a light 'Rat-ta-ta-rat-ta-ta' coming from the object as he shook it. He ceased the shaking, bring it away from his ears, and near his eyes, to scan the object for a names or anything that might help him figure out as to where it came from. He already figured out that it was a toy rattle. His eyes spotted words on the edge of the rattle. His eyes grew large when he read the name and the description underneath.

The rattle read:

"BELONGS TO: Aang

Baby boy Aang, I will miss you. I hope you like the temple. I will visit you when you are near to the age thirteen and give you something important.

Your mother, Sayuri."

Aang was in shock. How did this rattle get here in the first place? Was it possible that the lady he had been chasing after was his mother? No, no this is just a coincident. Wasn't it? Aang shook his head, trying to clear it and begun to walk back to the campsite.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**What did you think? What are your thoughts and what do you think might happen? What do you hope happens next? Your reviews can be what inspires the next chapter, so don't be afraid to share your thoughts.**


	4. Could it be a match?

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter four**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Please review. No flames.**

* * *

_Aang was in shock. How did this rattle get here in the first place? Was it possible that the lady he had been chasing after was his mother? No, no this is just a coincident. Wasn't it? Aang shook his head, trying to clear it and begun to walk back to the campsite._

* * *

As he entered the campsite, he could tell that his friends had already awaken. He didn't need to actually see them to know they were up but simply look in the direction of their sleeping bags. Sokka's sleeping bag, he found ruffled, and empty; signs that either Sokka had gotten up to communicate with nature or catch a snack. Those two seemed to be the only possible reason for Sokka to awaken up this early. A warm smile formed on Aang's lips as he stared in the direction where Katara had slumbered. Her light blue sleeping bag was folded neatly, and put to the side next to a rock. Aang was startled out of his thoughts when he heard her voice.

"So there you are! I was worried sick, I thought…something had happened to you." Katara exclaimed, she had obviously been worried when she had woken up to see that Aang was alright and couldn't find him.

Looking directly into her ocean blue eyes, he softly whispered "No need to worry, I had just gone for a walk," he grinned, "But thank you for worrying for me, anyways."

She lightly slapped his sides in faux annoyance, "Instead of worrying a girl, why don't you just let me know where you're going-" her face turned serious, "But seriously, you shouldn't do those kind of things. It's not safe to go out there alone. And if something had happened…" her voice trailed off, not wanting to think what could have occurred.

Putting his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down, he assured "But nothing happened, I'm here and I'm in one piece. And, don't fret next time I will let you know before heading off."

"Promise?" she asked him.

He raised his right hand and placed it over his chest near his heart, "I'll personally make you an avatar promise that I will advise you before doing anything stupid."

A small smile appeared on her face, "Thank you." her eyes darted from his face to the object in his hands. "What's that?" she questioned.

Had forgotten about the toy rattle in his hand, he asked back "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head, exclaiming "The item in your hand, Aang!"

"My hand?" he repeated, raising his hand to where he could see it. "Oh, this thing?"

She nodded, slowly. "What is it?"

Shaking it around, he answered "A toy rattle."

Katara bit down on her lips, wondering if she should voice her next question. She finally decided that she should.

"Please tell me you did not spend our money on that, Aang." she retorted, afraid that he had spent their copper coins on such a childish object.

Shaking his head, he replied "I didn't, Katara. I stumbled upon it on the road."

Sighing in relief that he hadn't messed with the money, she quizzed "How come you took the toy rattle with you, Aang?"

He shrugged, "I'm not that sure." he whispered, "All I know is that it seemed strangely familiar, like it was mine…"

Waving a hand in the air, she exclaimed "But, that's silly, Aang. There's no way a toy that may have belonged to you, could have turned up without someone putting it there-" her voice trailed off as she saw the sudden change of expression on his face.

"That's the problem…" he exhaled noisily, staring off into the distance.

"Would you like to sit and talk about it?" she suggested.

Nodding, he whispered "Only if you promise me you won't call me crazy afterwards."

She laughed slightly, "I promise."

Aang sat down on a smooth, medium sized rock that was in front of the view of the calm flowing river, Katara sat on a similar rock that was adjacent to the one Aang sat on.

Drumming her fingers on her thighs like a drum, she started "So…What's the troubling you, exactly?"

He sighed, "Remember yesterday when I told you that someone was there but you couldn't see her?"

She nodded, "Yes…"

"Well, while you couldn't see her, I could. And she had started to flee and I don't know why I ran after her but I did…" he paused, looking over at Katara.

"What happened next?" she asked, wanting him to go on.

"Well, after the tiring chase, I had her cornered in an alley… but something strange happened…" he stopped, trying to find the words that would best describe what he had seen.

"What? What happened?" she exclaimed.

"She had started to flicker off and on…and then when the sun rose…she just vanished in thin air…" he whispered.

"Vanished?" Katara repeated, "Are you sure she didn't pull a trick on you, and ran off when you weren't looking?"

Aang shook his head, "She sure vanished, Katara. I know I didn't just imagine her flickering on and off. But one other unusual phenomenon was, I felt an odd connection towards her…and then this toy rattle…" he said pointing at the rattle, "It wasn't on the floor when I first ran in there…" he trailed off.

Katara's eyes were wide open, she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts before saying something.

"Do you suppose the lady left the toy rattle?" she asked him.

Shrugging, he sighed inwardly "To tell you the truth, I'm really not that sure. But that seems to only add up…The only thing that doesn't make sense to me is the writing on the rattle…"

Reaching her hand out, she said "Let me see it."

As she examined the wording on the toy rattle, her eyes turned to one of shocked, and then tears slowly rimmed the edges of her eyes. Wordlessly, she handed back the rattle.

"Why are you crying?" Aang asked her after she looked up at him from looking at the rattle.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Aang…" she whispered.

"Yeah, Katara?" he whispered.

"Did you ever know your mother? Do you remember what she looked like?" she asked.

Looking down at his feet, he replied sadly "Actually, I don't remember my mother that much. Growing up, it was always Monk Gyatso who was there for me. I do know that I must have spent some time with her while I was a baby, but I was young, so I don't remember that much."

Katara gasped, "I'm sorry, Aang."

Shaking his head, he gave her a small smile "Don't be. I never really thought of her until now, until this."

Katara then voiced what both of them must have been thinking about, "Aang, do you reason that lady you saw, was your…mother?"

Raising his head up, he stared into her eyes before answering. He whispered softly, "It would only make sense…and that would explain the odd connection I felt."

She nodded, not saying a word.

The next words he spoke seemed to be carried away with the blowing of the wind, "And lately, I have been having these dreams of chasing this lady in black clothing…and I realized something today…the lady I saw earlier, she looked exactly like the one from my dream…"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, I hope that pleases you guys. Don't forget to review by pressing that button. Tell me what you think of this chapter. And if you have any thoughts, as to what should happen, I would love to hear. Remember, your review could have a major effect on the story. So review. =} Thanks. **


	5. More intense than before

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter five**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Please read and review. No flames. **

* * *

_Two days passed since Aang and Katara had talked near the river…_

* * *

Aang sat on his sleeping mat, just thinking. He was thinking about what his mother had looked like, what she was like, and what she was supposed to give him when he turned thirteen. He felt something in his heart, a panging feeling, like guilt possibly but he didn't know why. Had she gone to the temples on his real thirteenth birthday, several years ago? Had she been killed by the merciless fire nation men along with the rest of the monks? These were the kind of questions that occupied his mind.

He could sense sleep slowing taking over him, as his eyes started to droop shut. A long yawn escaped him, causing his surroundings to ruffle a bit with the gush of wind his yawn caused. He chuckled lightly. Soon his eyes shut closed all the way, not opening, he was fast asleep. He turned in his slumber, his expression seemed tensed as he dreamt.

* * *

_He was in a forest, tall trees surrounded him. There was nothing but silence, the only sounds were the soft sounds of the whistling wind and the sweet music-like chirps of birds. He looked around, trying to find anyone. His hopes were crushed, he was alone. Where was everyone? He grew tense. Had they left him?_

"_Sokka?" he heard himself call out but received no answer, "Katara?" Again no answer was received. _

_He could see himself furrow his brows. Where was everyone? Then his ears perked, he heard someone, calling his name. He began to run towards the sound, the voice seemed to be getting further and further away as he ran._

"_Aang…Aang…" it almost sounded like it was the wind itself calling out to him. He kept running, trying to find the source of the voice. "Aang…" _

_He was closer, he knew it. He could see the back of a person. Although the person hadn't turned around to look at him, he knew it was a woman by her figure. "Aang…" he heard laughter. He was so confused, who was this? Where was he? "I thought you'd never come…" _

* * *

His eyes snapped open, sprinting up from his sleeping mat, he wiped away at his sweating forehead. He was panting. The dream had felt so surreal, and that laughter he had heard it from somewhere. After a moment of sitting there, panting, trying to regain his composure, he let himself fall back onto his sleeping mat. He turned onto his side, shutting his eyes, trying to let sleep take him again. He was tired, but his body wouldn't listen to him and his pleas to sleep; instead he just laid there the rest of the night, glancing up at the twinkling stars, wishing for sleep to come and take him once more.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Well what did you think? Like his dream? Please review. Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last but I felt like that was a good stopping point for the chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it either way.**


	6. Gates of Golden Glory

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter six**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Please read and review. No flames. Thank you.**

* * *

After hours of tossing and turning, Aang had finally been able to fall asleep. No later though, the sun began to rise. The strong sunlight hit his closed eyelids. Turning slightly in his sleep to face away from the rays of light, he scrunched his eyes. Still laying on the sleeping mat, but now awake, he heard someone walking towards him. He turned his face to glance at who it was.

Aang smiled, "Oh, hey Katara." he greeted his friend.

Smiling back, she said "Hey, Aang." she paused, "Is anything wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, nothing. Why would you think that?" he denied.

Gesturing towards the awake and ready Sokka, she explained "Because you're usually up before any of us, especially Mr. Sleep all day over there." She sat down next to Aang, "So what's wrong?"

Sighing, he shrugged. "Last night, I couldn't sleep."

Raising an eyebrow, she questioned "Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he whispered "I don't know. I…Had a dream…" he hesitated.

Urging him to continue, she smiled and said "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He nodded, slowly. "It was odd, my dream. I was in a forest filled with trees…and I was alone…and it was so quiet…and…someone I didn't know was calling my name…and their laughter and voice sounded so familiar…and what the person said…" he stopped, and sighed.

"What did the person say in your dream?" she asked with concern in her voice.

He shook his head, "I can't remember."

Patting his shoulder, she smiled. "It's okay. Tell me if and when you do remember. Okay?"

He nodded, "Alright, I'll do that."

She smiled. Standing up, she offered a hand to Aang, whom gladly accepted it.

They walked towards where the breakfast was, with Katara in the lead. Sokka was seated on Appa, eating what looked to be an exotic banana. Momo sat perched onto of Appa's head, nibbling down on a peach. Appa groaned in hunger.

Smiling, Aang placed a three-fourth of a juicy watermelon in the big bison's mouth. "Here you go." he said. His stomach growled, telling him of his own hunger. He turned to face the brunet colored haired tan skin girl. "Katara?" he asked.

Turning, in her hand was a bowl of fresh cut fruits. She grinned at him, "I'm already on it."

Smiling back full forth, he thanked her "Thanks."

She nodded, "No problem. What are friends for?"

Holding back a sigh, he nodded. "Right…Friends…" and took the bowl.

* * *

Somewhere else, in another world, a woman in black was making her way to huge golden gates. She knocked twice on the gates. Moments later, a voiced boomed through the intercom next to the entrance.

"State your name and business!" the voice from the intercom said.

Not a bit afraid from the booming voice, the lady in black replied "Sayuri. And my business is my business, young man!"

"Alright lady, calm down." the voice ordered, and moments later the gates were opening.

Taking a quick glance before walking on in, she sighed "It's just as how I imagined it."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Of the first part and the last part of this chapter? I hope it wasn't too short. And I hope I met your expectations, if not all at least some. Please remember to review. Thank you.**


	7. Behind the gates

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter seven**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. I do own Sayuri and a three new character which will be introduced(Sora, Kouki, and Hiroto). Please read and review. No flames. **

* * *

_Somewhere else, in another world, a woman in black was making her way to huge golden gates. She knocked twice on the gates. Moments later, a voiced boomed through the intercom next to the entrance._

_"State your name and business!" the voice from the intercom said._

_Not a bit afraid from the booming voice, the lady in black replied "Sayuri. And my business is my business, young man!"_

_"Alright lady, calm down." the voice ordered, and moments later the gates were opening._

_Taking a quick glance before walking on in, she sighed "It's just as how I imagined it."_

* * *

Gradually, the golden gates began to close. Sayuri glanced around her surroundings, taking in every feature of the heaven-like garden. She beamed as her grayish eyes landed upon an antique fountain that had a statue of a flying angel where the water poured out of. She closed her eyes, taking in every sound; from the swish of the flowing water to the chirps from the birds in the trees. She exhaled in and out, taking in the flowery scents. Smiling, she opened her eyes. She walked the final steps to the towering gold colored temple which seemed to be floating on top of three white fluffy clouds. Reaching out her hand, she took hold of the gold loop contraption on the door, and banged it against the wooden door twice until someone opened the door.

"Sayuri!" The man whom had opened the door, greeted with a small bow.

Bowing in return, she exclaimed "Kouki."

Both stood up straight now, and smiled at each other. For a few moments, all Kouki and Sayuri did was stare deep into each other's eyes. Slowly, they leaned in closer. Sayuri wrapped her black-cloth covered arms loosely around Kouki's neck, Kouki's bare arms enveloped around her petite waist. Drawing each other closer, they embraced into a warm hug.

Pulling away, Kouki asked in a whisper "Did you find him?"

She smiled. Nodding, she whispered "Yes, Kouki."

A big grinned formed on his lips, he embraced her tighter again. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke "What's he like?"

Pulling away, she asked "What?"

"Aang," he explained, "What's he like now?"

"Oh," she sighed in realization. Smiling, she replied "He's grown into a handsome young man, Kouki."

Grinning with pride, he exclaimed in a low whisper "Of course he has! He got that from me."

Laughing, she playfully swatted him. "Indeed he did, but he got my wits."

He chuckled, "But Sayuri, you can't tell a joke to save your life!"

Feigning hurt, she gasped. "Kouki, that's hurts!" She put her hand over her heart, "Hurts me inside."

Laughing softly, he drew her in closer. "Let me kiss it and make it all better then." he taunted in a playful manner.

She gasped as she felt Kouki's soft touch from his lips against her cheeks. Kouki then placed his hands loosely against the sides of her head, making her look into his emotion-filled eyes.

"Kouki? Have I ever told you that I love you?" he whispered, quietly.

She smiled. "Of course! How could I forget? You've been telling me for more than a hundred years." she giggled lovingly, "But, It doesn't hurt to hear it again."

He grinned, "I love you."

Sayuri's heart fluttered, even after hundred years of their passing, the feeling he used to give her when they were in the mortal world was still present.

Sighing like a love-struck teenager, she whispered "I love you, too."

Their eyes locked, grey eyes staring at greenish grey eyes as they slowly leaned in. Their lips were almost touching. Right when Kouki was about to close the gap that kept them from touching, a loud voice interrupted, startling the couple.

"Kouki! Sayuri!" boomed a man's voice.

Sayuri and Kouki turned around, startled. They both gasped in unison "Hiroto!"

Hiroto was like the all level god of the area behind the gates, he was the one who maintained order when he saw things he disagreed with; for example, kissing in a royal temple. He was strict as well. His graying eyebrows rose in question.

"What were you two-" he began to ask but then shook his head, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Kouki nodded; Sayuri just stared, wondering what the guy whom she had secretly nicknamed 'The god of no fun' and 'Party-pooper', but the one that stuck the most was 'Hirbot' because everyone assumed that he had no real feelings since he never showed any around the people in the temple. The only one who wasn't aware of the famous nicknames was Hiroto.

Moving his hand, he signaled for Kouki and Sayuri to follow him. Kouki walked behind him right away. Sayuri stared at the backs of the two men in front of her before walking. They both skidded to a stop, when Hiroto came to a stop in front of two large golden doors. Softly, Hiroto knocked on the door three times. After a few seconds passed, the part where people see who is there slid open, showing the deep bluish-grey eyes of a man.

"To enter, one must first give the password." The man behind the door said.

"Password?" Sayuri whispered to Kouki in question.

He shrugged, "Beats me."

Hiroto titled his head to look back at the two adults, shushing them. "I swear, sometimes I think you two are still teenagers going at it." he whispered harshly before turning back.

Sayuri's mouth formed the shape of an 'O'. And Kouki had to bite his bottom lip to choke down the incoming laughing fit.

"Password?" the man behind the door repeated again.

Hiroto bowed before answering, "The password is….All life is sacred."

The man behind the door nodded, "Enter, brothers and sister." he said opening the doors. (They weren't really related, they just all call each other brother and sister.)

Sayuri and Kouki followed Hiroto in as he walked inside the doors. A gasp of amazement escaped Sayuri's lips. She glanced around, taking in every little detail. For a couple of moments, she had forgotten about the two men inside the room with her.

"Sayuri," a man whom was seated on royal cushions, said kindly, "Come forth." he moved his hands at the two men, "May you two leave us here alone for a moment. And place close the door on your way out." Kouki and Hiroto both nodded and walked out.

Snapping out of her little trance, she nodded and walked towards the man. Bowing, she whispered "Sora."

Laughing softly, he smiled. "Sayuri, no need to bow to me. We are all equal here."

Standing up straight again, she stuttered "Right, sorry."

He shook his head, "No need for apologizes."

She nodded, "I-" she stopped as she saw Sora hold up a palm indicating she stay silent for a moment. She tilted her head to the side, waiting.

"Sayuri, you are familiar with you being the mother of the avatar, is that correct?" he asked, knowingly.

She bit the bottom of her lip wondering where this was going before slowly nodding her head, "Yes…"

He nodded in return, "I have a mission for you, Sayuri." He stood from his chair, holding a squared brownish box in one hand.

Her eyes showed puzzlement, and curiosity as she set her eyes on the box.

He handed the box out towards her, she slowly grasped the box in her small hands.

"What's this?" she asked, giving the box a look over.

"That my dear, Sayuri" he explained, "Is the box of all hope and life…"

She nodded, "But…what do I do with it?" she questioned.

He smiled, "When the time is right, you shall know what to do with it."

Nodding, she then remembered something, "Wait! What's the mission?"

Sighing, Sora whispered "It's more like two missions but they are related…" he hesitated, "I need you to look after the avatar, and his friends. And, while doing that…I need you to slowly give Aang, these gifts one by one" he explained handing Sayuri a bag made of a thick material. "Every one of those gifts have a certain job to help Avatar Aang on his journey."

Nodding, she accepted the bag. "But…why me?" she questioned.

Looking straight into her eyes, he whispered "Why not you?"

She closed her eyes, and nodded "I accept."

Sora smiled softly at her, "Excellent. Good luck on the mission." Sayuri nodded and slowly started to depart but stopped as she heard her name "Wait, Sayuri!"

Turning around, she glanced up at Sora. "Yes?"

"I almost forgot to tell you," he explained, "Once you're in the mortal world, you'll be able to be seen by humans-"

Sayuri interrupted, "What? Wait, does that mean I can get hurt by the fire benders?"

"Hmm," he thought for a moment. Shaking his head, he whispered "No, you're already dead, you can't die twice. But you'll be solid, therefore you'll be able to be touched without someone going through you. But that's where the box magic comes in handy." He smiled.

Sayuri nodded, slowly. "What does the box do?"

"When the time is right," he whispered, "You shall know."

She opened her mouth to question what he meant but then a gust of blue smoke appeared around her and she quickly shut it. Coughing, she closed her eyes to keep the smoke from clouding her vision. When the smoke cleared and she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the spirit world.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what did you all think? Nice long chapter? Please review. No flames. **


	8. I can see you, but you're dead

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Please read and review. No flames. Thank you. **

* * *

_She opened her mouth to question what he meant but then a gust of blue smoke appeared around her and she quickly shut it. Coughing, she closed her eyes to keep the smoke from clouding her vision. When the smoke cleared and she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the spirit world._

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were walking around in the vast forest, searching for berries. A noise was heard in the distance; they stopped in their tracks, and listened closely, to see if the sound would be made again. There was a sound of someone or something moaning the word 'oh'. Aang turned around to look at his friends.

"Did you hear that?" questioned Aang.

Nodding, Katara whispered "What do you think it is?"

Jumping, Sokka exclaimed "Maybe it's an upset spirit." he wiggled his arms around above his head, "Oh, oh, oh"

Aang laughed, "Good one, Sokka!"

Rolling her eyes, Katara said "Come on, lets go see what was making that sound." She walked off in the direction she heard the sound.

"Katara, wait!" yelled her brother, "You don't know what's making that sound!"

She stopped, "That's why I'm going to find out."

Sokka ignored her crude remark, "It could be dangerous, maybe a trap."

She placed her hands on her hips, "Or it could very well be someone who is hurt!" she exclaimed and ran off in the route she heard the moan come from.

"I'm going to go with her." Aang told Sokka.

Waving his hand, Sokka said "Fine, go. Leave me here alone in the dark forest."

"Thanks, Sokka" Exclaimed Aang running off, "Bye!"

Sokka sighed and sat down on the moist ground.

* * *

"Katara, hold on!" yelled Aang, running trying to catch up with her.

Katara, out of hearing range, didn't hear Aang, so she kept on walking towards the sound.

Aang sighed, realizing that he'd never catch up to her if he just kept on walking. Breathing in and out, he used his air bending to increase his speed. There was just enough space between them that she'd be able to hear him now.

Panting, he said "Katara, wait up."

Hearing him this time, she turned around. "Aang." she replied, "Sokka sent you here, didn't he? I am not going to go back until I know what that sound was."

Putting his hands up to stop her from making such assumptions, he exclaimed "No, no. I came here on my own will. And, I'm not about to stop you. I want to know what that sound was, just as much as you do."

She smiled and nodded. "Good." she turned around and started to walk. Aang stood there staring at her, after a few seconds, she realized that Aang was behind. "Aang, aren't you coming?"

Pulling himself out of his daze, he exclaimed "Oh, right. Sorry. I'm coming!"

She smiled, and put a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter. Removing her hand, she turned to Aang. She stared at him, trying to distinguished what was different about him.

Tilting his head to the side, he raised a brow in question. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

She shook her head, stifling her laughter. "Something's different about you." she answered.

He raised his brow in curiosity. "Oh?"

Smiling, she responded "I just can't place my finger on it but something's different…"

He took a few steps towards her, "Think."

She snapped her fingers when she realized the difference in the boy. "You've grown taller!"

"I have?" he asked.

She nodded, happily. "Yeah, you're like one inch taller than me now."

He grinned. He yelped in surprise when Katara grabbed his left wrist, and yanked him towards the direction of the sound.

She stopped. Letting go of Aang's wrist, she placed a hand around her ear to try and make the sound easier to hear. "This way!" she exclaimed, going to grab Aang's wrist again, but Aang stopped her. "What?" she asked confused.

Shaking his head, he said "I can walk myself."

She nodded, and continued walking, with Aang beside her. After a few minutes of them walking around, they paused. The sound was louder now, that must mean that they were getting closer.

"We're getting closer!" exclaimed Katara.

Putting a finger to his lips, he shushed her. She looked offended, so he explained "Whatever it is, we don't want to startle it by making noises, so it's best we stay quiet. And if it is something dangerous like Sokka said, then we really don't want to alert it of our presence."

She nodded in understanding, and continued to walk towards the sound. Aang was walking right behind her, staring at his two feet as he walked. The sounds were getting louder the more they walked. The sky had changed from a bright blue to a dim darker blue, it was close to sunset.

* * *

Katara gasped, coming to a sudden halt. Aang, whom was staring at his feet as he walked, hadn't noticed Katara had stopped, so he had no time to cease his walking. He ran right into her; Katara fell down to the ground, with Aang on her back.

Noticing his mistake, he blushed. Standing up, he offered his hand to Katara, who gladly accepted it. "Sorry." he said, sheepishly.

Dusting of her robes, she smiled. "It's okay."

"So, why'd you stop?" he asked.

Turning around, she whispered "I think I found the source of the sound."

"So you did." said Aang, smiling. He took a step forth to try and get a better look at the person.

"Aang, what are you doing?" exclaimed Katara in a whisper.

Waving his hand in the air, he replied "Just getting a better look. She look's familiar."

The lady on the ground, whom had fallen asleep after a while of making sounds to try and attract anyone who could help her, had on a black shirt, and black jeans. Although, the last time Aang had seen a lady in black clothing, the person had their hair covered, while the lady on the floor didn't, she still looked awfully familiar. Her hair, which was a dark brown, almost black, covered most of her pale skin.

Reaching out a hand, he moved the hair away from her face, in an attempt to see her better. The lady's eye's fluttered open at the warm touch on her face. For a second, her grayish eyes looked around, confused as to where she was. After a moment, her eyes stopped on another pair of grey. Aang jumped back, startled.

"Sorry." he said.

She shook her head. Placing a hand to her forehead, she asked "Aang?"

An eyebrow rose in confusion, "How did you know my name?" Aang asked. In the back of all this, Katara stood there watching, too shocked to do anything else.

The lady smiled. "Aang," the lady whispered, "It's me, Sayuri…"

Aang gasped, and jumped back in disbelief. "But, you can't be. I mean, she is dead."

She nodded, "It is me. And, I still am dead."

"Then how come…" he started.

"That you can see me?" she finished.

He nodded.

"Sora, made it possible. He's the one who sent me here." she began.

"Who's Sora?" he asked.

"You don't know him but he's like the god of the Golden Gates, where all of the decreased air benders and Monks live." she explained, "I don't live there, but I visit your father, Kouki there."

"My father?" he whispered.

She nodded, "I'll tell you more about your father later. Now is not the right time."

He sighed, "When is the time, then?" he asked.

Ignoring the question, she said "My mission if you please." she waited for Aang's full attention to be on her before going on, "Sora told me to look after you and your friends." Aang opened his mouth to object, but Sayuri raised a finger to indicate that she was not done. "My other mission from him is to give you these objects in this bag, one by one." she said, holding up the brown bag.

He nodded, "Why can't you give me all the items at once?" he asked.

Shrugging, she said "He never said but it's best not to go against his orders. He always has a reason for doing what he does."

"Alright," he replied, "But, what makes him think we need someone to watch over us?"

She bit her bottom lip, "I'm not sure of the reason, but whatever it is, it's probably logical."

"Okay, I guess you're right, since probably know more on this sort of stuff than I do" he said.

Smiling, she opened the brown bag. "Close your eyes, and reach into the bag."

He shut his eyes, placing his hand into the bag. He felt something soft and squishy. His eyes almost opened but stayed shut when Sayuri caught him and reprimanded him. He pulled out his hand from the bag, with the soft squishy object in his grasp.

"Okay, open your eyes now" commanded Sayuri, whom had now shut the bag.

He slowly opened his eyes, and gasped.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Was it long enough for you? Don't forget to leave a review. No flames. **


	9. Questioning situations

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Please read and review. No flames. Thank you.**

* * *

_He shut his eyes, placing his hand into the bag. He felt something soft and squishy. His eyes almost opened but stayed shut when Sayuri caught him and reprimanded him. He pulled out his hand from the bag, with the soft squishy object in his grasp._

_"Okay, open your eyes now" commanded Sayuri, whom had now shut the bag._

_He slowly opened his eyes, and gasped._

* * *

Katara stood in the midst of the strange exchange. She didn't know what to think. Her thoughts were running wild, like they had their own minds that she had no control over. She quietly watched as Aang placed his hand in a peculiar brown bag. She wanted to get closer to see what they were talking about but she felt that if she did, she would be intruding and she didn't want to be intruding. Her eyes followed Aang's as he slowly pulled his arm out of the brown bag. Her blue eyes paused on a strange bluish object in his pale hands. She had so many questions, yet no answers. Feeling like a third wheel, she was just about to flee when his gasp stopped her in mid step.

"Aang?" she called from her standing spot.

At his name, the airbender looked up. He threw her a child-like smile, which she returned. He then gestured with a swift of his hand for her to come over to where he was. He seemed so sincere that she couldn't resist. It was like her feet had a mind of their own for they slowly walked their way towards the lady and Aang; while her mind was screaming to just run and leave them alone together. She stood beside him, a confused expression on her tan face.

He glanced up, noticing her expression of puzzlement. "Sit." he patted the dirt beside him.

She stared at him but sat down anyways. Her stare changed from staring at him, to the mysterious lady. Her head tilted to the left, slightly. She flinched at the sudden touch on her shoulder, she adverted her gave to the hand on her shoulder, relaxing when she realized it was just Aang's gentle touch. She glanced up at him, her blue eyes meeting his grey ones. Even though she didn't ask her questions, her eyes displayed all the questions she wanted to ask. Aang didn't say anything, but his eyes showed answers. And Katara understood.

Together they turned back to the lady they had found, but to their surprise and to Katara's delight, she was gone. But at the same time, Katara was in bewilderment as to how the lady just disappeared. She placed her hand on one part of the area where the lady once was, and to her astonishment, she felt something solid, she glanced at where her hand was but she saw nothing. She touched another area of ground where the lady hadn't been but this ground felt different to where she had touched before. She touched the area where the lady had been again, and she noticed it felt almost like skin. Her mouth fell open, and then shut. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and then exhaling it. She turned to Aang, once more.

"Aang, why did you gasp before?" she asked him.

He held out his hand, which held the object which he had pulled out of the bag. He showed it to her, saying nothing.

One of her eyebrows rose in question, "What is that?"

"I-I am not entirely sure, exactly," he stuttered, "Bu-but I have a feeling it relates to the element water."

She narrowed her eyes, "And why do you think that?"

Taking a deep breath, then letting it out, he explained his reasons "It's soft and squishy..." he was interrupted by the water bender.

"Are you sure it's not relating to the element earth?" she suggested, "I mean, soft and squishy?" she scrunched her nose at the disgraceful thought that entered her mind, cursing herself for thinking it. "Soft and squishy sounds like mud to me, Aang"

He shook his head in disagreement, "No, no. I am sure that it has to be water. It has to be, I know it."

She sighed, "What is it anyways?"

"I have no idea, really" he whispered, "But, if the people from the spirit world sent one of their own to give it to me, then it must be important."

Katara was taken aback by what he had just said. Her mind tried to make out what he had said; Spirit world- she knew what that was, sent one of their own? She didn't think for a minute that the spirit world could just send someone down or up, if you look at it that way, to the mortal world. She didn't say anything for a while, trying to find the right thing to say. Aang was getting nervous about her silence.

"Katara?" he whispered, breaking Katara from her self-put trance.

She shook her head, clearing it of the thoughts. "Huh?" she said.

Concern radiating off his eyes, he asked "Are you alright?"

She smiled, "Yeah, just confused."

"Oh," he said, "What about?"

Biting her lower lip, she sighed. "About what you said just a few minutes ago. About whom that lady was and how you disappeared, and what you guys were talking about." Katara whispered.

"Don't worry, Katara." he assured her, "I'll explain it all to you."

She glanced up at him, smiling. "Thanks, Aang."

He smiled back, "You're welcome, Katara." He turned away from Katara for just a minute to pick up the note which lay on the spot where his mother had been. He opened it silently, reading it.

"What's it say?" Katara asked after three minutes.

He looked up and smiled. "Here, read it for yourself."

Refusing, she said "No, no. It's for you, isn't it?"

"Well actually," he began, "It's for all of us."

"Oh," she whispered, and this time accepting the letter. Her eyes going to the part addressed to her.

* * *

The letter – the part addressed to Katara:

"Hello Katara,

You don't know me but I know you. I have been watching over you and your friends from the skies. I just want to thank you for finding Aang, and keeping him safe. I wish I was able to enjoy things with Aang but I am unable, so if it is with anyone my son may fall for, I am glad that it was you. Anyways, the main reason that I am messaging you and your friends is that I have been sent on a mission from my boss in the spirit world, his name is Sora. I assume that you're probably wondering about my mission, so I'll go ahead and tell you what I already explained to Aang when we talked. I have two missions but they both relate to one another.

My first mission is to watch over you and your friends but this time I was sent to do it up close that way if anything rash was to happen, I would be able to halt it somehow. Don't worry, I will not spy in on those private moments, but I want you to be aware that if you see me one moment and not the next to not freak out. I'll be going from mortal world to spirit world a lot. But, if you or anyone else needs me, all you have to do is call out my name, and I will be there. I guess you could compare me to a guardian Angel.

My other mission is to deliver one object per day to Aang. I have already given him one today. I am not sure as to what the reasons for the object are but I am sure that whatever the reason that is a logical one. You also might be wondering what the object Aang picked out today is. I can't tell you what it is exactly because that would be considered cheating but I can give you a small hint. My hint for you is 'Calming balance'. I am sure with your heads combined, you will be able to determine what the object stands for, and once you've done that – that object takes the form of something useful. I hope I have explained it enough for you to understand, and I hope I haven't left anything out or stumped you even more.

Take care,

Sayuri"

* * *

Katara handed back the letter to Aang after reading it. Her mouth was gapped open, and her expression was one of shock. She looked like she had just seen a ghost, well in retrospect she had. She slowly shut her mouth, trying to find words. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it as if coming to term that what she was going to say wasn't good.

"Aang?" she croaked.

"Yeah, Katara?" he whispered softly. His eyes went wide when Katara rested her head against his chest, but he didn't complain. He smiled, warmly.

"Your mom seemed nice…" she whispered, stifling a yawn.

Aang smiled, "Yeah, I only wish I knew her when she was alive…"

Katara nodded, "Don't think about it, She-"her words were cut off by her yawning. "Sorry" she mumbled.

Aang smiled down at her, "Don't be." he stood, helping her up. "Come, it's getting late. You tired?"

She smiled, "A little." she admitted, letting out another yawn. She blushed when she realized that Aang was still holding her hand.

He noticed as well; Aang let go of her hand, with a blush on his cheeks. The minute he let go of her though, she went wobbling down. Before she could reach the ground, Aang had her secured in his arms.

She giggled, "Aang, put me down." she shrieked, playfully. "I'm fully capable of walking on my own."

Aang smirked. "No," he said, "I want to carry you and besides you call almost falling on your bottom, 'capable'?"

Feigning annoyance, she exclaimed "Yes"

"Has the meaning of the world 'capable' changed in the last hundred years?" he quizzed.

Katara bit her bottom lip, "Fine. I give in but," she poked him softly, "Sokka hears nothing of this."

He grinned wide, "Don't you worry. Sokka will never know." he said.

"Good." she yawned, "Now let's get back… Sokka must be worried…and I'm tired."

Aang nodded in agreement, and carefully walked back to where he had left Sokka.

* * *

While Aang and Katara were doing all of that stuff, Sokka was still where he had been left. He had his back against a tree, his eyes closed. He had at first planned on staying awake until they came back but the urge to sleep had taken over him. Droll fell down his face from his mouth. A smile was planted on his face as he dreamt. In his arms was Momo whom he was hugging in a tight grip. Few words were mumbled from his mouth as he dreamt.

He gripped Momo even tighter, "Suki…" he mumbled in his dream trance. The grip on Momo startled the poor lemur awake. He squirmed in Sokka's hold, trying to fly free but, Sokka tightened his hold. "Suki…don't go, not again…" he whispered. It was futile for Momo to attempt to escape the dreaming Sokka's clutches, so instead of fighting it, he gave in, cuddling into a ball on Sokka. Soon the snores from both Sokka and Momo could be heard.

* * *

In the far corner, Appa was watching with amusement. He growled softly as he noticed Aang and Katara in the distance. Appa quickly stood up on his six feet, and greeted them with a friendly growl. After settling Katara down on her two feet and making sure she wouldn't fall, he walked towards his long life friend.

Petting his purple nose, he smiled. "Hello, Appa."

Appa groan in response, which probably meant in bison language 'Where were you? You missed out on the cuddling'.

Aang heard laughter behind him and turned around to find Katara pointing and laughing. Curious, he walked towards her and tried to see what she was laughing at. At first glance, he didn't see it but as he looked closer, he too burst into his own fits of laughter.

Katara was the first to cease her laughter; she gripped her sides which hurt from the recent fits of giggles. She turned to Aang, whom was beginning to cease him own laughter. They stared at each other and burst out into another fit of laughs.

"They look good together" Katara choked out through her laughter.

Aang laughed harder, "Uh, huh. They sure do." he choked out through his own laughter.

Katara sighed, her laughter stopping. "This is just hilarious."

Aang nodded, "Yeah. I haven't laughed this hard since the South Pole…"

Katara whispered "I know. Same here! Just the thought of-" she started but was unable to finish as laughter took her again.

"Sokka and Momo" Aang finished for her, laughing himself.

She nodded, "Yeah." her laughter ceased.

His laughter came to a stop as well, "Well…we should probably wake them…"

Katara shook her head in disagreement, "I say we let them sleep. He needs the rest." she said being serious now.

Aang nodded, "Right…well…I'm going to go to bed. Night, Katara."

"Good night, Aang." Katara whispered before lying against Appa's soft fur.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Aang asked when she rested on Appa.

"Yes but I'll leave to the sleeping bag if you don't want me here." she said, beginning to stand.

He quickly had her wrist in his grasp, preventing her from leaving. "No, no. That's not what I meant at all. I was just confused because usually you sleep on your sleeping bag and all…" he whispered.

She shrugged, "Appa is more cozy and warmer…" she whispered.

He whispered softly, "Yeah. He is…" he beamed.

"Night…" she yawned.

"Good night…" he whispered, resting against Appa.

Aang just watched her, as her eyes drooped shut and she fell into a peaceful sleep. He paid attention to the sound of her inhaling and exhaling; her soothing breathing was like a lullaby to him, as he drifted off into a passive sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Was it long enough? Please review. No flames. Thanks.**


	10. Taunted warrior

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. I own Sayuri, though. Please read and review. No flames. Thank you. **

* * *

_Aang just watched her, as her eyes drooped shut and she fell into a peaceful sleep. He paid attention to the sound of her inhaling and exhaling; her soothing breathing was like a lullaby to him, as he drifted off into a passive sleep._

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise in the sky; pinks and yellows colored the sky. Rays of sunshine shone on the three teenagers that were fast asleep.

Sokka was still snoozing, with his back against the tree. Somehow while he was deep in slumber, Momo had managed to remove himself from his unyielding grip. Curled up onto of Sokka's head was Momo, whom was asleep as well. Momo's tail dangled on his face; Sokka giggled in his sleep as the tail tickled his face.

"That tickles…Yeah…." he laughed in his sleep, "Ah Cho!" he sneezed when Momo's tail rubbed on his nose. His eyes snapped open, "Momo!" he yelled.

Startled, Momo awoke and flew away.

Sokka stretched his arms, yawning "I guess since I'm already up, must as well stay awake."

Sokka rose from his spot against the tree, he glanced around the campsite; looking for his little sister and Aang. His stomach growled in hunger.

Sokka glanced down at his stomach, "Be quiet, Stomach." he whispered to his starving tummy, "I'll feed you later." His stomach still growled of course, "Stomach!"

* * *

Hearing her brother's loud yells, her eyes flickered open. She noticed something warm was touching her right arm, and she had to admit that it felt pleasant. With her left hand, she rubbed at the sleep in her eyes. She turned her head to get a view of what was so warm against her right arm; what she set her eyes on caused the corners of her lips to curve into a smile. Aang's left arm was intertwined with her right arm.

Cautiously, she unraveled her arm from his mild grip, making her best effort to not to wake him. Slowly, she stood up off of Appa. As she tip-toed in an effort not to cause a ruckus, her foot stepped on top of a rock, making a loud 'Plunk' sound under her foot.

A sleepy whisper came from Aang, "Katara?"

Silently, she turned around. "Aang, did I wake you?"

He smiled, warmly. He shook his head, "No. You didn't. Momo did." he grinned, showing his white teeth. He laughed in glee, as Momo tickled him with his tail. "Momo, quit it" he choked out in between chuckles.

Katara beamed at the display. "Well, I'm going to go and prepare breakfast. Anything special you want for breakfast?"

Aang glanced up, "Not really….hmm, how about fruit salad?"

"Alright," she said, "Oh and Aang?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I was thinking," she told him, "How and when do we tell Sokka about…you know yesterday?"

Aang shrugged, "I think we should probably tell him after his stomach is full and the letter should be enough to tell him."

She nodded, "Good idea." she walked off.

* * *

Sokka walked towards where Appa was. Aang was still there, leaning against Appa but Katara had gone to forage for fruits. At a rapid pace, Sokka marched over to Aang. Aang had his back laid against Appa's fur; he was wide awake and concentrating on using his air bending to move the marbles in a circular motion in the air.

"Aang?" said Sokka.

Still using his air bending to play with the marbles, Aang advert his gaze towards Sokka.

He replied, "Yeah Sokka?"

"Where is Katara?" he asked, worryingly.

Letting the marbles fall, he sat up. He offered Sokka a small smile. "Don't worry, Sokka." he assured him, "She just went to go get some supplies to make breakfast."

Sokka sighed in relief.

"Sokka…" Aang inquired, "Were you afraid that she had gone and gotten herself lost or something?"

Sokka smirked, "No. I was worried that she had forgotten about breakfast."

Aang mouth formed the letter 'O' in pure surprise. "What?"

"Shocking, I know." he shrugged, "But, she can take care of herself. Better than I can."

Aang nodded in agreement, "That much is true, Sokka."

* * *

Katara knelt down in front of a small green bush that was covered in the fruit of budos _(translated to Grapes)_. She plucked several budos from the small bush and placed it in her small handbag. She stood from the spot where she was kneeling, and walked towards a tree. Reaching out with one of her arms, she reached for a nashi _(Translated to Japanese Pear)_. She pulled down five nashis and placed them in her bag.

Tapping her finger against her chin, she thought out loud to herself "Hmm, what am I missing?" She spotted a tree of Momo _(translated to peach)_. "Of course, a fruit salad is nothing without peaches!"

She fast-walked towards the tree of peaches and examined the fruit to make sure they were ripe enough to eat and enjoy. She nodded to herself, pulling five peaches free and set them is her bag.

* * *

Satisfied with what she had harvested, she strolled back towards the campsite. As she suspected, Sokka was awake and doing nothing useful. That didn't bother her anymore; she was used to him being that way. It was better to feed him, than having to listen to his complains about being hungry. When she stepped into the area, Sokka leaped up.

"Finally!" he exclaimed loudly, "You're back! I'm starving. Get to cooking!"

She scowled at him. And he offered her a cheesy smile. She rolled her eyes in annoyance; nevertheless began to cut the fruit with her water bending. She set several slices of the cut up peaches, Japanese pears, and quite a few grapes into three makeshift bowls; one for all three of them. She grasped the spare peach, and handed it to Momo, whom had been gawking at it, in hunger. She tossed Appa the two of the leftover Japanese pears. He gulped them down, happily.

"Breakfast, Aang" Katara summoned, "Sokka!"

Aang walked up, towards where Katara was calling them. Smiling, he took hold of the proper bowl meant for him.

"Thanks" he thanked.

She smiled at him, "You're welcome." Noticing Sokka wasn't there yet; she turned her head and shouted "Sokka!"

"Bring it here…" Sokka grumbled.

Tapping her foot against the floor, she yelled back "Sokka, you come here and take your breakfast yourself. I'll make it but I will not, I repeat will not take it to you. You have two feet. Do it, yourself!"

Sokka groaned in defeat, "Man…" he stood and walked towards the food. He glanced at the bowl, "What is this?"

"Fruit salad." retorted Katara.

He snarled, "Where's the meat!"

She rolled her eyes, "Listen, if you want meat, you go get that yourself. I'm tired of doing everything around here."

Sighing, Sokka sat down and slowly picked at the fruits and ate them slowly. "Stupid water bender…stupid fruits…stupid sisters" he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" She demanded through clenched teeth, her hands up and ready to strike her brother across the head with a water whip.

Sokka's eyes widen, "Uh, nothing, nothing!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes narrowed, "That's what I thought." She rose her hand, making it seem like she was about to hit him.

He flinched and back away.

Laughing, she teased "Relax, I wasn't going to hit you…" Sokka relaxed for a moment, but then Katara made a motion, and the water whip came close to touching Sokka but didn't by a mere inch.

Sokka recoiled away, and screeched like a little girl "Ah!"

Smirking, she put her hand down, letting the water fall by her feet. "You scream like a little girl."

"I do not!" shrieked Sokka, and then he covered his mouth, surprised at the highness of his own voice.

Katara shook her head, laughing.

* * *

There were no words shared between the siblings as they ate their breakfast. Aang was in the middle of the two siblings, enjoying his fruits.

Pausing his eating, he turned his head towards Katara. "Katara, do we tell him after breakfast?"

She glanced up and nodded, then going back to her fruit.

Aang turned his head towards Sokka now, which had barely touched his own fruit. He said, "Sokka?"

"Yeah, Aang?" replied Sokka.

"We, as in Katara and I, need to talk to you after breakfast." he said.

"What?" he said, thinking the worst "How was I supposed to know that feeding Momo some leftover cactus juice would take such a toll on him?"

"No, not that…" he realized what Sokka had said and exclaimed, "wait, you did what!"

His face turned pale; Sokka's expression was now one of shock and terror. He squeaked "Nothing!"

Aang narrowed his eyes but let it slide, for now at least. "Anyways, we need to talk to you about what we found out yesterday." he said.

Sokka nodded at him and Aang turned back to his fruit.

After a few minutes of silence, he asked in a whisper "So, you are not mad about the Momo incident?"

Aang turned towards Sokka again, glaring.

Sokka jumped back, almost falling off the log they were sitting on. He raised his hands in front of him, "Okay, okay. I take it you're mad."

Aang ignored Sokka, and turned back to his plate to finish his fruit. After a few seconds of silence, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to stare at the person tapping him, whom happened to be Sokka.

Eyes narrowed, he yelled in a whisper "What?"

He pointed at Aang's fruit bowl and then his own fruit bowl.

"I'm not giving you my fruits." mumbled Aang.

Sokka shook his head, "No! I mean, I don't want any more of mine. Do you want it?"

Aang shrugged, "Sure…"

Sokka grinned, and dumped the rest of his fruit into Aang's almost empty bowl. He then stood up.

"Where are you going?" questioned Aang, as he witnessed Sokka heading towards the forest.

"Going to go catch myself some meat!" he responded, and grabbed his boomerang and whale spear and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Was it good? Did you have any favorite parts of this chapter? Please review. No flames. Thanks! XD**


	11. In tune with oneself

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Please read and review. No flames. Thank you.**

* * *

_"Where are you going?" questioned Aang, as he witnessed Sokka heading towards the forest._

_"Going to go catch myself some meat!" he responded, and grabbed his boomerang and whale spear and disappeared into the darkness of the forest._

* * *

Few minutes later, Sokka came back with an annoyed expression on his face. He was grumbling something about no good bears stealing his fish. But of course, who was he to challenge a huge bear? His stomach grumbled. A scowl adorned his face; he had given his last bit of fruits to Aang. What a stupid idea that had been. He slump down on the green grassy grass. He felt someone's eyes on him; he looked up, to see green beady eyes staring at him.

"Momo," Sokka sighed, "What do you want?"

Momo made a chirping sound, and curled himself in Sokka's lap.

Petting Momo's ears, Sokka glanced around the area. He didn't see Aang nor Katara. Surely, they wouldn't have run off without telling him, besides Appa was still here. He heard some laughter coming from behind a bush, and without thinking jumped up onto his feet, knocking Momo off of his lap and onto the floor.

"Sorry, Momo" he apologized to the lemur. He ran in the direction of the laughter. Pushing back the leaves of the bush, he knelt down, and listened carefully.

Katara and Aang were in the lake, practicing water bending. After a while of hardcore practicing, they had begun to just pass the water back and forth to one another.

"Remember, Aang" Whispered Katara, "Feel the water, be the water."

From behind the bush, Sokka rolled his eyes.

Aang nodded. He breathed in and then out. He repeated over and over to himself, "Feel the water, be the water….Feel the water, be the water…"

"That's it." exclaimed Katara, "You're getting better at this."

Before he had time to control it, Sokka let out a snicker. He gasped, praying to the spirits that they hadn't heard him. It seemed that the spirits were against him, because not even minutes later, a tidal wave knocked him out of the bushes.

"Sokka!" yelled Katara, "Were you spying on us?" Aang just stared, amused.

Sokka's eyes went wide. He stuttered, "Uh…uh…no, I was just…expecting the bush for any fire nation soldiers." He made a show of looking in the bush, and then turned back around. "All clear." he said.

Katara rolled her eyes, obviously not convinced. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed the argument. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. We still have to talk to you."

Sokka groaned, "Can't this wait until later?"

Aang stepped in, "Sokka, this is important. And no it can't."

"Aw man, but I haven't even eaten anything yet. And I'm starving!" whined Sokka, like a little girl.

"What happened to the fruits I gave you, Sokka?" questioned Katara.

Looking down at his feet, he said "I…uh…gave them to Aang."

"Then, I guess you will just have to wait until after we talk for you to eat anything." retorted Katara, she walked towards Sokka and pulled him by the arm. "Now"

Sokka gasped, "You're evil!" he exclaimed loudly, "Merciless…"

Katara just laughed, "Insult me all you want, but don't forget who makes the food."

Sokka gulped, and quieted down.

* * *

Aang took out the letter that Sayuri had left them, and he also took out the blue, squishy and soft object. He sat down on the floor, legs crossed. He looked up at the two siblings, and motioned with his spare hand for them to sit on either side of him. Katara sat down next to Aang's left, with her legs in front of her. Sokka sat on the other side, with his hands on either side of his face, looking bored.

"Before I begin," Aang said to Sokka, "I will like to know if you have any clue as to what we are about to tell you"

"No," complained Sokka, "Just get on with it, already."

Aang nodded. He turned to Katara for help on starting. She looked at him and read his plea.

"You do remember, the day that we heard the sounds coming in the forest, right?" asked Katara.

Sokka nodded his head, slowly. "Yeah…"

"Well it was a lady-"Katara said.

"-Not just any lady…My mother." added Aang.

Sokka laughed but then noticed that he was the only one. "Wait…you're not kidding?"

Aang just looked at him.

"You're serious!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Yeah…" Aang nodded.

Sokka's eyes widen, "But, I thought all your people were dead…"

Katara glared at him but said nothing as Aang spoke up.

"They are…" he explained, "She was, too. She was sent on a mission."

Sokka's eyebrow rose in question, "Oh, what kind of mission?"

"Read it for your-self, Sokka." was all Aang said and handed Sokka the letter. Sokka quickly took a hold of the letter, and begun to read the part addressed to him.

* * *

The letter – the part addressed to Sokka:

"Dear Warrior Sokka,

You don't know me but I know you. I am thankful that my son has such wonderful friends as you. Anyways, that isn't my reason to writing to you. I was sent down from the spirit world to the mortal world on two very important missions.

My first mission is to watch over Aang, and you and your sister. You can probably compare me to a guardian angel. I will be around to help when you three hit a bump in the road. Also, don't be afraid if you minute you see me and then next you don't. If you three ever are in need of my assistance, and I am not there, don't hesitate to call my name. By the way, my name is Sayuri.

My second mission is to give one object from this bag to Aang, one at a time. Each object stands for something. And, once Aang figures out what they stand for, then they will turn into something useful. Aang already has the first object. It is up to you and your sister to help him discover what it stands for. I know what it is, but I cannot tell you for that would be considered cheating. But, I can help you along the road. My hint for you is 'Wet stream'. I am sure that you will be able to decode what it means in no time.

Take care,

Sayuri"

* * *

Sokka passed the letter back to Aang, after finishing reading it. His eyes were wide in shock.

"Well" said Aang, "Do you believe me now?"

Sokka turned to look at Aang. He had one logic explanation up his sleeve yet. "How do you know that this isn't a trap, Aang? That this isn't just some act?"

Aang shook his head, "Don't be silly, Sokka." he laughed.

"Sokka, I know for one that this isn't a trap." Katara defended, "I saw the lady for myself and she was definitely who she said she was."

Sokka groan, "Fine. I see how it is." he then turned back to Aang, "So Aang, let me see the object that was talked about in the note."

"Sure thing, Sokka" beamed Aang, as he placed the object in Sokka's hand.

Grasping it in both hands, Sokka examined it. "It's blue, soft, and squishy…. and, the hint in the note, can only indicating to one thing…"

The two benders looked at the warrior in anticipation.

"It's one of those squishy toys!" exclaimed Sokka, causing groans to escape both Aang and Katara. "What?"

"We know it's a squishy toy!" responded Katara.

"What we want to know is what element it relates to." added Aang.

"Oh," whispered Sokka, "Why didn't you say so?"

"You never asked…." grumbled Aang.

"Well, in that case…" said Sokka, causing the two benders to look up. Sokka stayed silent.

"In that case what?" Aang said, urging Sokka to go on.

Sokka shrugged, "I was thinking that it could resemble water…"

Aang cut in, "That what I was thinking, too but Katara thought it was earth…" Katara glared at him. "Sorry." he whispered.

Sokka shook his head and stood up with the object in his hands still. "It has to be water. I mean, the clue wet stream? How can that not be water?"

Getting up herself, Katara nodded in agreement. "You're right…" on a side note, she whispered, "Wow I never thought I'd hear myself utter those words…" she paused and then added "The hint she gave me was calming balance…"

Aang sat in the middle, stump as the two siblings figured it out. He wanted to put in what he thought but, he didn't want to be rude and interrupt.

He then noticed that the two siblings were looking at him, waiting for him to add something in before going on. They gave them a look that meant 'What do you think'.

"It makes sense that it'd be water but what does 'calming balance' have to do with it?" asked Aang, confused.

Sokka opened his mouth to explain, only to shut it again, realizing he had no clue; maybe that was why Katara was given that hint and not him.

Katara stepped in. "Well, the words calming balance, can possibly stand for the moon and the ocean. The push and pull."

Aang nodded in understanding, "Oh, I get it now!"

Katara gave him a warm smile, which he returned. For a few seconds, they both stared into each other's eyes, lost in a daze. They snapped out of it when Sokka yelled.

"Enough with all the love-y dove-y stuff!" exclaimed Sokka, causing Katara and Aang to blush and snap out of the trance they had self-inflicted.

Katara shook her head, "Right…"

Aang nodded, "Yeah…sorry, Sokka." He stood up from the spot he still sat on to stand next to the two water tribe teenagers. He extended out one of his arms, requesting for the object. Sokka gladly placed it in his awaiting hand. "So, we all agree that it relates to the element water?"

Katara bit her lip, "So far, it's the only one that makes sense, but Aang, we never heard the clue you were given…" she said.

"Right…" Aang replied, "Well...the clue I was given was…renewed health."

Sokka made a sound in agreement and then asked "Aang, I was wondering…Where is Toph?"

"Don't you remember Sokka, we left her with an earth bending friend while we went here because she wouldn't be able to see where we were going." explained Aang.

"Oh yeah…" responded Sokka, "I guess, I just sort of forgot, that's all."

"Okay, anyways back to the current task at hand," said Katara, getting the boys attention back. "So, do we all agree on the idea of it relating to water?"

Taking a second to think if he did or not, he slowly nodded.

Nodding, he answered "Yup."

"Okay…so, how do we do this thing?" inquired Sokka, "Do we just say…" he faced the object and exclaimed loudly, "Water bending!" Nothing happened.

"That didn't work" whispered Aang.

"Maybe there's another way," Katara assured, "There has to be."

Sokka was about to grab the object and throw it into the flowing river but he was stopped by Aang's voice.

"Wait!" exclaimed Aang, catching the attention of both the warrior and the water tribe girl. "What if," he began, "The letter…" he took out the letter, "Had the answer?"

Sokka looked at Aang, like he had grown a second head. "Are you serious?" he mumbled in disbelief.

Smiling, Katara said "Well, actually I think it's a great idea, Aang."

Aang beamed, "Thanks, Katara!"

"Why you always have to defend the air bender boy?" gasped Sokka to his sister, "I'm your bother, you should defend me!" he pointed to himself, "Me!"

Katara rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She turned her attention back to Aang. "So, Aang… go on."

He nodded and did as told. "Well, maybe there is a direction on the letter somewhere, I just have to decode it…or I write the answer on the letter…"

Katara nodded, taking it in. "It's worth a try." reasoned Katara.

Sokka added, "Yeah but if that doesn't work, I say we go with my idea of throwing the object in the element that we think it relates to…"

"Deal." replied Aang, taking out the letter. He gave it a double look over, trying to spot anything that he could have missed.

* * *

Everything looked the same in the letter. Maybe he wasn't looking hard enough. Yeah, that had to be it. He gave it another look over, trying to detect anything new or different about the letter. He was about to give up, when his eyes landed on something peculiar.

He gasped, loudly.

"What is it?" exclaimed Katara, "What did you find?"

Sokka looked up from the spot on the ground where he had sat and placed the stick he had in his hand down. "Aang?" he said.

"I found something different in the note…" whispered Aang.

"Well, what was it?" asked Sokka, standing up from the ground.

Looking down at the ground, Aang mumbled something.

"What was that?" retorted Sokka, "I can't hear you, speak up."

Aang repeated, "I said, the letter said that once you had a clue as to what the element was, to place it in with the element and watch it transform into a useful object."

Sokka smirked. Placing one arm on Aang's shoulder, he leaned in. "You know, I'm not one to usually brag about me being right but…I told you so!"

"Sokka, leave Aang alone!" yelled Katara, pulling Sokka away.

"What?" exclaimed Sokka, "But, I was right!"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get used to it." she replied and let him go.

* * *

"Come on, Aang!" exclaimed an eager Sokka, "Lets see what this turns into!" he started to run towards the water.

Aang slowly walked behind Sokka, not putting any speed in his steps. He sighed.

Katara was walking next to Aang, and heard the sigh. Concerned, she asked "What's wrong, Aang?"

He glanced up at her, and put on a small smile. "Nothing…everything is great!"

Katara wasn't fooled but she still didn't push on, she let it slide; there were more important things to do now, she'd have to talk to him later when they weren't so busy.

* * *

Sokka stopped in his tracks in front of the lake. Spreading out his arms, he enjoyed the sea breeze. He took a deep breath in and then slowly let it out. For a moment, he was lost in the beauty of the calming water. The moon was up, yet it wasn't that late in the night. He glanced at the moon, and he swore that he could see it smiling at him.

He smiled towards the moon, "Hello, Yue." he whispered.

"Sokka…" a voice said, for a moment Sokka didn't realize that this voice was coming from the air bender and not the moon.

"Yue…" he sighed.

"Sokka!" yelled Aang, snapping Sokka back into reality.

Sokka gasped, startled but turned around. "Sorry." he apologized.

Aang offered him a small smile. "You miss her." it was more of a statement than a question.

Sokka nodded, "Yeah. I do." He stared at the ocean, watching it move gradually. He sighed loudly, "I feel like there was something that I could have done to protect her."

Aang placed a comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder, "You did the best you could, Sokka. But, there was nothing you could have done. It was her destiny. You shouldn't linger on the past, I am sure that she would want you to be happy."

Sokka nodded, "You're right. For a twelve year old, you are sure filled with wisdom. Thanks."

"Well technically, I am a hundred and twelve." he laughed, "You're welcome."

Sokka smiled, but then frowned. "I'm sorry, Aang."

Confused, he asked "What for?"

Sokka replied, "For wasting your time, and everyone's time with my problems."

Aang shook his head, "Don't be." he ordered, "Don't ever feel that you're wasting my time or anyone's time with your problems."

Sokka smiled. "I'll have to remember that next time. Thanks for the help"

Aang smiled back. "You're welcome" after a second, he added "Helping people, all in a day's work for the avatar."

Sokka laughed. Aang's laughter blended in. Their laughter ceased when Katara began to talk.

* * *

"What's funny?" she asked. She hadn't been listening because she had gone to feed a starving Appa, some hay.

Aang shook his head, smiling. "Nothing, I'll tell you later."

Katara nodded, "Alright." she said "Now, are we ready to place the object in the element?" When both boys nodded, she continued. She extended out her arm. "Aang the object, please?" she requested.

Nodding, Aang placed the object in Katara's awaiting tan hand. He watched as her fingers closed over the object. He watched her with curiosity.

"Katara?" whispered Sokka.

Katara turned to face her bother. "Yes, Sokka?" she asked.

"Don't you think the one to place it with its element, should be…" he exclaimed, "I don't know…Aang?"

She shook her head, disagreeing. "Not at all" she explained, "I had this feeling that in order for it to connect with the element that it relates to, that the one that is in tuned with the factor itself, should be the one to place it within its element."

"Are you sure about that, little sis?" questioned Sokka, unsure.

She nodded. "More sure than I ever was." she admitted.

"Okay." whispered Sokka, backing up a bit. "Go ahead."

Katara was about to retort something about not needing him to tell her when to do something but decided that it was not the right time nor the place to start up an argument. She stepped closer to the lake. She didn't drop it into the water, though.

"Katara," asked Aang, "Aren't you going to drop it in?"

She turned to look at him. She shook her head.

Puzzled, he asked "Why not?"

She sighed, "Something is telling me that the answer is not to drop it in the water."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Katara?"

She bit her lower lip, "What I mean to say is that I have a feeling that I am supposed to step inside the water, and connect the water from me to the object for it to be with the element."

"How's that different from just placing it in the water?" Sokka questioned, taking a bite out of a plum fruit that Momo had just given him while Aang and Katara were talking.

She looked at Aang and then at Sokka, and then at Aang. She explained, "An object only is only an object, alone in the water, it would just be an object in the water but in the water with me, it will be connected to the water."

Sokka was rubbing his chin in thought, taking the information in. Aang nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense, Katara." responded Aang.

Sokka nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, that sure was smart thinking…" he trailed off, biting his tongue. He had almost added 'for a girl'.

"Thanks." she whispered. She stepped inside the water, "So, someone tell me when they notice something different….alright?"

The two boys nodded. Katara stepped deeper into the water, with the object in her hands. She closed her eyes, and inhaled and exhaled.

* * *

The boys watched as the whole thing played out in front of them. The tides move slowly but gradually around Katara and the blue object. It appeared that the waves were being pulled towards her like a magnet. The moonlight seemed to glow brighter. The waves slowed down as white light from the moon shone on Katara. It almost looked like Katara was in spotlight. As soon as it all had begun, it had ended. The waves came to a halt, and moved away from Katara, they had stopped putting all their attention on her. The moonlight, however, still shone on Katara. But as soon as it had happened, that too had dimmed off. Katara was left in the water, without the spotlight now. From the spot where the boys stood, they couldn't distinguish if anything had happened or not but something had obviously happened. This whole happening wasn't just their minds playing tricks on them.

Aang stepped closer towards the water, aiming to set a foot in the water but for some reason it felt like there was a barrier around the water's edge. It was almost like the ocean and moon spirits didn't want him in there just yet. He stood there, in front of the edge of the water, unable to go any further. He wanted to go there, make sure that Katara was alright. He wanted to know why she wasn't coming back to land. He just wanted to understand what was happening.

His eyes grew wide when something else happened that he wasn't expecting. Katara's skin seemed to glow as bright as the moon. And the blue object that was once in Katara's grasp, slowly floated upwards in the air. He watched with his own eyes as the once squishy, soft object transformed before his eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well that was a long chapter, now wasn't it? I feel that is a good place to stop, agreed? Well, don't forget to leave me a review with your comments and constructive criticism. But, please refrain from flaming. Thank you.**


	12. In the light, her beauty intensefied

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender but I own this story and plotline and the characters that I have created. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

* * *

_His eyes grew wide when something else happened that he wasn't expecting. Katara's skin seemed to glow as bright as the moon. And the blue object that was once in Katara's grasp, slowly floated upwards in the air. He watched with his own eyes as the once squishy, soft object transformed before his eyes._

* * *

From where he stood, she looked like a goddess. Her hair was no longer in a braid; it fell down past her shoulders. She glowed almost as bright as the moon, if not brighter. It seemed like the light was radiating off her tan skin. He saw the object that he had only a day ago pulled out of a bag from a lady, who claimed to be his mother. He was stuck in a stupor as he saw it transform.

He hadn't realized that he was leaning slightly to the side of the water, when the barrier seemed to break. He would have fallen on his side into the water, if it weren't for his quick reflexes and his air bending. He was able to watch as the glow on her faded until she was back to her original color. When she still didn't move from her spot in the water, Aang had begun to think the worst. He was just about to jump into the water to check on her, when she turned her head to side, and extended her hands out in front of her. He saw an object fall in her wet, tan hands. It was still an object but, no longer was it the blue, soft, squishy object that it had been before.

He didn't know he was even talking, when he heard his own voice. "Katara!" he yelled.

She slowly started to walk towards the shore of the water. Her hand was closed loosely around a small object, almost as if she made her grasp any tighter, the object would break.

Aang still didn't understand what had happened. He was more confused than he ever was.

Sokka wasn't far from confused, either. During the whole occurrence, he had just stood there, frozen. It had felt like his feet were covered in ice, yet his feet had been free of ice. It was almost like an invisible force, keeping him from even moving. Almost like an invisible bender, making sure that he wasn't to interfere. But, that was his baby sister in the water. He was concerned for her safety, he wanted to make sure that whatever was happening, wouldn't take her away. He didn't have room to lose someone else that he cares for, not yet.

When Aang had moved to get closer to Katara, Sokka just wanted to move as well but he couldn't. He was puzzled as to why he couldn't move but the boy next to him could. Yet, he became more puzzled when the boy tried to get into the water but was stopped some invisible force. Everything was getting weird, weirder than what he had agreed to. He didn't know if he would be able to handle this anymore. His eyes had also grown wide when he witnessed his baby sister begin to glow like the moon, and that was when he lost it. He had fainted on the spot, and whatever force that was holding him down on the ground had released him and he fell down.

Her blue robes were drenched with water, yet that didn't bother her. She hadn't really noticed. All she was aware of was getting back to shore to share the new found information with Aang and her brother. At first when she tried to leave the water, it was like it didn't want her to leave. But then she heard her name being shouted, and she gained the will to overpower the water, and as quickly as she could she made her way to the land, where Aang and Sokka were waiting.

"Aang!" exclaimed Katara once she was out of the water. She gave him a hug, still not realizing that she was soaking wet. After a few seconds, everything clicked within her mind. It was as if while she was in the water, time itself was frozen, yet it hadn't, it was just time had slowed around her. She pulled away. "I'm sorry!" she apologized.

Aang looked at her, confused. "What ever for?" he asked her.

"For wetting you." she replied.

Aang smiled. "No worries." he assured and air bended him-self dry. "So, what happened out there?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath. "I am not entirely sure what happened." she explained, "But, the object turned into this." she opened her hand, to show a small circular object filled with strange blue liquid.

Eyebrow rose, he questioned "What is that?

She looked down at the object for the first time since the whole event. "Well, it looks similar to the one that Master Pakku gave to me before…the one I used on you when you had…" she trailed off, not wanting to bring such depression topics up.

He nodded, understanding where she was going without having to hear her finish her explanation.

In the background behind them, they could hear moaning. These moans weren't unfamiliar or far away like last time. These sounds seemed to be right behind them. Slowly, the two benders turned around to face the source of the moans.

"Sokka?" whispered Katara, surprised to see her big brother down on the floor and moaning. She walked towards her brother, and knelt down in front of him. "Sokka, can you hear me?"

One of his eyes opened, he turned his head slightly to see who was talking to him. His eyes brightened when he saw his baby sister.

He sat up. "Katara!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around her and giving her a hug. "You're all right!"

She returned the hug, and replied "Yeah, I am. But, are you?"

He laughed. "I am good. I am just happy to see that you are alright!"

Katara backed up a little, unsure of how to act to this side of Sokka. She decided to answer with a comical answer, because this brotherly love was really starting to get on her nerves just a bit.

"Sokka…." she whispered, "Have you…been drinking cactus juice again?"

Right when she said that, Sokka snapped out of the state that he was in and stood up. "How did you know?" he asked.

Katara's mouth fell open. "I was just kidding….you really have been!" she exclaimed and stood.

He gave her cheesy smile.

She sighed and mumbled something about brothers and boys.

"So, Aang…Katara…what happened out there?" asked Sokka.

Before Katara answered, Aang asked Sokka "Weren't you watching? Katara was in the water, the waves were moving around her and then they had stopped. The moon light was on her…" He was cut off by Sokka.

"Yeah, yeah I remember that part but" he explained, "What happened afterwards?"

"The moonlight stopped. But then Katara was glowing as bright as the moon, if not more. And the object was in the air floating and changed into that object that is in Katara's hand." he explained, "But seriously, weren't you paying attention?"

Sokka glanced down at his feet, "No…well I was…until I fainted."

Katara bit her bottom lip, trying to refrain from laughing out loud. From where she stood, it seemed that Aang was having that same problem. After seconds of holding in their laughter, the laughter escaped both them at the same time.

Sokka gasped, "So not funny!"

"Sure it is, Sokka" laughed Katara.

Aang looked at Katara, and said "What would Toph say?"

Katara put a finger to her chin in thought. "Oh, I know!" she exclaimed.

Aang smiled at her, waiting for her to say it.

"You're right, Sokka." she began, "It's not funny-"

"Thank you!" he exclaimed before Katara finished with her imitation of Toph.

"-It's hilarious!" she finished.

Sokka's face turned a tint of red, not out of embarrassment but out of irritation. If he was a fire bender, his ears would be puffing out smoke by now. He huffed and went back to the campsite.

"I'm going to bed!" shouted Sokka as he left them.

"Night!" shouted Aang.

Katara waved Sokka good bye as he left. She then turned towards Aang. She smiled at him.

Aang noticed a pair of eyes on him, and he slowly turned around. He beamed at her.

She walked closer towards Aang. He didn't take a step back because if he had he would have fallen into the water, not that he would consider taking a step back even if he could. His smile grew wider as he felt Katara's tan arms wrap around his neck. She pulled him into a warm hug. She was no longer soaking wet, she had with her water bending abilities, bended the water out of her clothes.

She pulled out of the hug but not out of the embrace, she looked at him with a small smile on her face. "Aang?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Katara?" he asked her.

"I was thinking," she suggested "That we should…"

"Yeah?" he urged.

She shook her head, "Never mind… it was a stupid idea."

"Katara, tell me" he added, "No idea of yours is stupid."

She offered him a smile. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a midnight walk with me. You never know….we might run into her again and then this whole thing could be done with." She whispered.

He smiled at her. "That's a wonderful idea, Katara." He whispered, softly. With his right hand, he searched for her hand, intertwining his fingers with her fingers.

She blushed. "Thanks." she said in a low voice.

He grinned, "No problem."

Together, holding hands, they walked off away from the campsite.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Not as long as the other chapter but it is still kind of long, right? Please review but refrain from flaming. Thank you in advance.**


	13. Wind's song

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Thirteen **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender but I own Sayuri. Please read and review. No flames. Thank you.**

* * *

_She offered him a smile. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a midnight walk with me. You never know….we might run into her again and then this whole thing could be done with." She whispered._

_He smiled at her. "That's a wonderful idea, Katara." He whispered, softly. With his right hand, he searched for her hand, intertwining his fingers with her fingers._

_She blushed. "Thanks." she said in a low voice._

_He grinned, "No problem."_

_Together, holding hands, they walked off away from the campsite._

* * *

The moon was full and shinning on the two talented benders as they walked through the forest on their midnight stroll. The only sounds heard were the snoring of little forest animals and the occasional "Ho" of the pig-owls. The wind was blowing lightly at the two benders' faces.

"Aang?" whispered Katara.

Aang replied, "Yeah, Katara?"

Katara was looking at the stars in the sky. She said in a hush tone, "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah, you are-I mean…" he said, his face turning a pink blush. He rubbed at his neck with his arm in a nervous gesture.

Katara flashed him a small smile. "Thanks, Aang." she responded, "You're not so bad yourself." She laughed softly.

He grinned. "Katara, don't you feel it?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

She looked up at him, with a questionable expression. "Feel what, Aang?" she asked, confused.

"The wind," he explained, raising his arms above his head in a way to touch the blowing winds, "How it seems to play a song for its guests."

She smiled at Aang's way of seeing things. "Yeah," she replied, "The wind is nice."

Aang beamed, "I know an even better way!"

Before she could even question his motive, Aang had pulled out his glider, and opened it. He grabbed onto Katara, getting ready to fly off.

"Hold on tight, Katara!" He said.

She gripped onto his torso tightly, "Oh, I don't think this is such a good idea-"she exclaimed as Aang took flight, "Ah" she screamed, with her eyes shut.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying in the air, Katara started to have fun. She was screaming and laughing out of sheer joy. Every once and a while, Aang would do loop e loops in the air, causing Katara to grip onto him just a bit tighter.

"See," laughed Aang after he safely landed them on the ground, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

She laughed, "I guess not. But next time Aang?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Give a girl a warning before you do something like that" she said, playfully swatting Aang's arm.

He gave her a huge grin, showing his white teeth.

The two benders sat down on the grass, resting for a bit. The moon was still up, and it was barely dawn. They weren't in any rush to get back to the campsite because it wasn't far from where they were.

* * *

Aang was laid down with his back against the ground. He used his hands to push himself up into a sitting position. He turned his head to glance at Katara. She was resting with her back against the ground, as well. She was looking up at the night sky.

"Katara?" said Aang, trying to get his friend's attention.

She turned her head to look at Aang. "Yes, Aang?" whispered Katara.

"I was wondering," he started but trailed off as he heard something. He ears twitched.

"Wondering? What were you wondering of?" asked Katara, not noticing the sound.

He quickly stood to his feet; he extended his arm out to Katara. She placed her hand in his, and he pulled her up to her feet.

"What's happening, Aang?" she questioned.

He put a finger to her lip to hush her. "Did you hear that?"

She shook her head, "No… Hear what?"

"Well, it sounded something like…" he explained, "Whoosh!"

"Sounds to me like air…" she said.

"But, air doesn't just suddenly make that sound…" Aang reasoned.

She nodded in agreement. She then followed behind Aang, as he started to walk forward.

* * *

Aang stopped when the sounds of air seemed to stop. He looked around in the area to see if he found anything that didn't fit. At first his eyes spotted nothing odd, but then they landed on a figure.

"Aang," whispered Katara behind Aang, "What do you see?"

Pointing at the figure, he replied "I see someone…"

"Do you think it's her?" Katara asked.

He shrugged. "Only one way to find out." he said, and started to walk towards the figure.

Katara sighed, and walked closely behind Aang.

"Aang, Katara" spoke the figure, "We meet again."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**What did you think? Oh, do you think or maybe want the figure to be someone good, or someone bad? If you think it's a good person, who do assume it to be? Well, don't forget to press that button and leave me a review. But, please refrain from burning me with flames. Thanks.**


	14. A not so unexpected guest Pt1

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. I own Sayuri, though. Please read and review. No flames. Thank you.**

* * *

_He shrugged. "Only one way to find out." he said, and started to walk towards the figure._

_Katara sighed, and walked closely behind Aang._

_"Aang, Katara" spoke the figure, "We meet again."_

* * *

The figure in the darkness slowly stood up, revealing itself. It was a girl, short black hair done in a bun. She appeared to be around Aang's age, if not younger. It took no less than half a second for Aang to distinguish who this person was.

"Toph!" exclaimed Aang, going to hug her.

Pushing him lightly away, she greeted "Nice to see you too, Twinkle Toes." She punched him lightly in the shoulder; he winced, rubbing where he was hit.

Katara walked forth to Toph. "Toph, how did you get here?" She asked her, surprise evident in her voice.

Toph grinned, and glanced in the direction where she figured that Katara was. "You'll never believe it, Sugar Queen." she whispered.

"Toph, by any chance did you happen to hear anything like 'Whoosh'?" asked Aang, looking around suspiciously.

Her foggy green eyes blinked; she sat down on the ground, picking at her toes. "Well, actually I did." she said matter-of-factly.

"Great!" he exclaimed in a whisper, "Then you know what caused it?"

She nodded. "It was my ride, Twinkle Toes." she beamed up at them, "Some lady, who calls herself Sayuri. Nice lady, actually"

"My mom…" Aang mumbled softly to himself, without realizing that he had said it.

"What did you say, Twinkle Toes?" questioned Toph.

Aang shook his head, "Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"You're lying, Twinkle Toes!" exclaimed Toph.

"What?" yelled Aang, "No, I am not."

Pointing at her bare feet, she inquired "You seriously think you can lie to me?"

"Oh," whispered Aang, "I forgot about that."

"So," started Toph, "Where's Snoozles?"

"Who-oh you mean Sokka." explained Katara, "He's back at camp."

"You left him alone?" Toph said, standing up.

Aang and Katara exchanged a look.

"Yeah," replied Katara, "He can take care of himself…"

Toph shook her head, "How? With boomerang?" she paused, "Let's see…Boomerang versus fire blasts…Snoozles becomes burnt toast, Sugar Queen!"

Aang stepped in, "Don't scream at her!" yelled Aang.

"Look," Toph said, jabbing a pale finger in Aang's chest, "I am only stating the truth. Snoozles can't survive without one of us there."

Katara looked down at the ground. She sighed, "She's right."

Toph and Aang both looked at her surprised.

"What?" Aang asked, dumbfounded.

"I am?" whispered Toph, "I am!"

"Yes," said Katara, and started to head back to the campsite. "Come on, we have to get there before sunrise."

"Why?" questioned Aang, walking behind her.

Toph chuckled. Elbowing Aang, she whispered "Sugar Queen needs her beauty sleep." Aang rubbed his side where Toph had elbowed him.

Fuming, Katara exclaimed "I heard that!"

* * *

Back at the campsite, Sokka was wide awake sitting in front of the burning coals of the fire. Next to him were Momo and Appa, whom also were trying to get warmed up.

Rubbing his hands together in an effort to gain warmth, Sokka whispered to Momo "These winds seem to be getting stronger and colder."

Momo chirped back something, to which Sokka nodded to.

"You're right, Momo." he replied, and stood up, to lay against Appa's warm, fuzzy fur. He sighed in relief.

He started to get comfortable on Appa, when the furry beast started to make a groaning sound and stood up on all six, knocking the water tribe warrior off and unto his face.

Standing back on his feet, he yelled after the beast "Appa! Come back!" But Appa just kept running away from the direction where Sokka was.

Groaning, Sokka slump down on the cold ground. "I wonder what his problem is?" he mumbled to Momo. He looked up to see that Momo was too running away. "What's his problem?" asked Sokka to himself.

Holding the blue boomerang, he sighed. "I guess it's just you and I, boomerang."

"All alone, I see." said an eerie voice.

Sokka's eyes widen, at the voice which sounded so familiar. It couldn't be, could it? Slowly, Sokka looked up in the direction of where the voice came from. It could. The voice let out a warming laugh.

"Is it really you?" whispered Sokka in disbelief.

The person laughed, lightly. She grinned, "You're not seeing things, if that's what you're thinking."

"It is you!" exclaimed Sokka, standing up on his feet.

"Glad to see you missed me, Snoozles." she beamed, and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

Rubbing the spot where he had been hit, a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "I-I did-didn't miss you…" he stuttered, the blush deepening.

She let out a loud sigh, "Why does everyone think they can get away with lying to me?" she exclaimed, pointing down to her feet "Hello, walking lie detector in the flesh!"

If anything, this just caused Sokka's blush to deepen. "Right…I guess I forgot."

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "It's okay. You're not the first one to forget."

"What?" questioned Sokka, "I'm not?"

Smiling, she shook her head. She assured "Twinkle Toes forgot as well."

"Aang forgot?" whispered Sokka, "Wow."

"I know." nodded Toph, "Rare of him to forget."

"When did you run into him?" asked Sokka.

"Not too long ago." explained Toph, "I ran into him and Sugar Queen. They dropped me off here."

Sokka nodded, "I see… So where are they now?" he asked her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she responded "They left to do something."

"To do something?" repeated Sokka.

"Yes, to do something." confirmed Toph.

"Like what?" he questioned, not pleased with such broad answers, he wanted specifics.

Confused, she asked him "What do you mean?"

"What did they leave to do?" he reworded his question.

She shrugged, "Beats me. I never asked them."

Doing his best to not show his irritation, he whispered slowly "Do you have any clue to what they might be up to?"

Smiling wickedly, she looked up with a gleam in her misty green eyes. "Well…they could be hiding from you to get some alone time together…if you know what I mean." she let out a small chuckle, which went unnoticed by the steaming warrior.

His eyes grew wide, "What!" he exclaimed, "I'll kill him!" he stood up, getting ready to charge after the two benders.

Acting quickly, Toph earth bended some rocks around Sokka, restraining him from running after the avatar and the water bender.

"Let me go!" screamed Sokka, furious at being tied down.

"Calm down, Snoozles." commanded Toph, "I was only kidding."

Taking a deep breath, he questioned through clenched teeth "Why would you even kid about that?"

She shrugged, with a sly grin on her face. "I wanted to see how you'd react."

Struggling with the rock bonds, he cried out "Can you let me go now!"

"Only if you promise me not to run after them." she retorted.

"Fine," he said in defeat, "But only because I know you could easily crush me if I tried."

Toph laughed out loud, "You're right. I probably would." she replied. Thumping a bare foot on the earth floor around her, the rock bonds fell back in place with the earth.

Sokka rubbed his wrist where the bonds had been. He sighed.

Letting out a small chuckle, she asked "Better, Snoozles?"

"Much" he whispered, taking a seat. "So, what exactly do you suppose they are doing?"

"I don't know much because they refused to tell me everything but…" she trailed off.

Wanting to hear the rest of the story, Sokka exclaimed "But what!"

She placed a finger to his lips, he tried to say something but it only came out as an inaudible blunder. Then he heard what she heard.

"Search the woods, I want the avatar alive!" bellowed an all too familiar voice.

Sokka gasped in surprised, "Zuko!" he exclaimed in a whisper of pure disgust.

In a soft whisper, Toph questioned "Who's Zuko?"

"A banished Fire Nation Prince," explained Sokka, "He's a fire bender, that's been chasing us ever since day one."

Cracking her knuckles, she stood up. With pure confidence, she whispered "Well then, it's a good thing I showed up."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well what do you think? Were any of you expecting Toph to show up? If not, who were you expecting? Anyways, please review. No flames. Thanks.**


	15. A not so unexpected guest Pt2

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not Avatar: the last airbender but I own Sayuri. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

* * *

_"Search the woods, I want the avatar alive!" bellowed an all too familiar voice._

_Sokka gasped in surprised, "Zuko!" he exclaimed in a whisper of pure disgust._

_In a soft whisper, Toph questioned "Who's Zuko?"_

_"A banished Fire Nation Prince," explained Sokka, "He's a fire bender, that's been chasing us ever since day one."_

_Cracking her knuckles, she stood up. With pure confidence, she whispered "Well then, it's a good thing I showed up."_

* * *

Sokka started to walk behind Toph, when she turned around.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"To fight?" he said as if it was nothing big.

Toph stifled a laugh, "Right, fight…Snoozles, you would be best gathering up the others. Let me take care of the real work!"

Sokka huffed but didn't argue with a girl who could basically crush him at will.

"Fine!" he screamed in a whisper and made his way towards the right of the woods.

* * *

When Sokka left, Toph was left alone to fight the Fire Nation soldiers, whom had yet to take notice of her. With her feet, Toph could sense that there were probably about ten men out there, if not more. She could take them, how hard could it be? Then she heard a familiar voice, the old man that she had tea with a couple weeks back.

"Nephew, why don't you take some time off to drink some tea?" he suggested to his nephew.

"I don't need any tea, uncle!" Zuko yelled, "I need the avatar!"

Silently, Toph shook her head at the boy's manners, or in this case, lack of manners. She slowly walked towards where the men were. She paused in her tracks when she heard a deep voice. It seemed to be speaking to her. She slowly turned around to face the man.

"You!" bellowed the man, "Stop!"

Not wanting to get blasted by fire, Toph slowly turned around. She heard the man gasp when he saw her eyes; misty, blurry green eyes. She was blind, but not helpless. But, she wasn't about to let this man know that. This was probably a factor she could use to her advantage. The man would probably refrain from hitting her, assuming that she would be of no real harm to him or his men. Boy would that count big time for judging a book by its cover.

In the best innocent voice she could muster, she asked in a quiet voice "Yes? Me?"

"You're blind!" the man gasped, shocked.

She bit her tongue to prevent her from saying any witty comebacks, like 'Oh I am? I haven't noticed'.

The man didn't say anything else, he began to walk away. Toph stood there, waiting and listening for the right time to attack. She could sense that the man had turned his back on her. But, should she blow her cover as not innocent and weak just to capture this man in earth? It was worth a try.

She stomped her foot against the hard ground, bringing a huge, heavy piece of gravel up. She pushed her right arm forward, sending the heavy piece of ground towards the unaware soldier.

"What the" were the last words from that soldier before he passed out cold from the impact of the hard boulder.

Toph smirked. Clapping her hands together, she whispered to the out cold soldier "That should teach you not to judge by appearances" And, then she walked away.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" questioned one of the soldiers that were patrolling the forest grounds. He was put in charge to make sure that the avatar didn't try to escape.

The other soldier nodded. "Yeah, I think it came from over there!" he answered pointing west.

"Let's go check it out!" the first soldier said.

The second soldier agreed, "Okay." he started to get up but the first soldier held his hand out to stop him. "What?"

"One of us should stay here" he explained, "Just in case the avatar shows up."

The second soldier groaned, "Why don't you stay?"

"No!" he exclaimed, "You!"

"Fine…" the second soldier puffed and slump down.

* * *

The first soldier walked off to check up on what that loud thud sound was. In the corner where she couldn't be seen was Toph, waiting- like a predator waiting for its prey to come. She waited for the soldier to kneel down to check on the soldier that was out cold, before striking.

"Any minute now…" she whispered to herself, getting her arms ready to strike.

Just as she was about to strike with her element, she felt a grip on her wrists. She was pulled back.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed, only to have a hand placed on her mouth.

She heard a 'shush'. Not one to follow orders, she bite the hand that covered her mouth.

"Ouch!" The person let a cry of pain, "Toph!"

She gasped in shock into the hand that was around her mouth. It wasn't a soldier, but Sokka. He had come back for her, even when she had specifically told him not to. She would have his head later, but now wasn't the time.

This time, the voice spoke to her in a gentle whisper, "Toph, I got Appa. Come on." She felt herself being pulled onto a fluffy mess of what was Appa.

* * *

He had finally released her mouth, she could talk now. She cleared her throat, "So did you get Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen like I told you to?"

"Well, not exactly." he replied.

"What do you mean?" Toph exclaimed.

"I mean, they weren't in the forest!" he explained, "They were just…gone" he wasn't sure how to explain it but they were gone.

"Okay that's just strange, Snoozles." commented Toph, "Even for you."

She heard a piece of paper flapping with the wind. She couldn't tell what it was due to her blindness and to the lack of earth surrounding her feet at the present moment.

Waving the paper around, Sokka told her "But, I did find this."

"A piece of paper?" retorted Toph.

"No!" exclaimed Sokka, "The writing on the piece of paper!"

She waved one of her hands in front of her eyes, "Uh, hello. What does it say?"

He blushed from embarrassment, "Oh, right. Sorry." he paused. "Well, first off it is addressed to you and I and it's from Aang's mother-"

Toph interrupted, "-Aang's mother?" she asked.

"Yup." he continued to explain the letter.

"Now, as I was saying…It says that Katara and Aang are alright. Sayuri got them out of the forests safely by using something like a…uh…invisible cloaking or something. And, now we just have to meet them at the temple…the Western Temple." He finished explaining.

Toph blinked twice, taking all this news in. She shook her head. "You know, since I can't read…I'll just take your word on it" she said.

Sokka nodded at first before realizing she wouldn't be able to see him doing that. "Okay." he replied.

"But, what I don't understand is why didn't you let me stay there and fight them Fire Nation soldiers?" she exclaimed, getting aggravated that she didn't get to knock down more than one soldier down. "I could had taken them!"

Sokka let out a sigh. "I know you could have but there wasn't any time, Toph." he explained, "Those soldiers are just taking time away from the mission that we are on now."

Intrigued, her eyebrow rose up slightly. "Mission? What kind of mission?" she inquired.

Sokka gulped. "Well, I probably am not the right person to explain it to you."

"Why not, Snoozles?" she teased him, "You too afraid of little public speaking? Come on, it's not like you haven't talk to me before."

He groaned, "I am not. It's just something that I just can't explain because it's not my place to do so. And, besides we are here." he explained, pulling on the reins to bring Appa to a stop.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Were they in character? Please leave me a review, just no flames. Thanks.**


	16. Reunited, for now

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not Avatar: the last airbender but I own Sayuri. Please read and review, no flames. Thank you.**

* * *

_"Why not, Snoozles?" she teased him, "You too afraid of little public speaking? Come on, it's not like you haven't talk to me before."_

_He groaned, "I am not. It's just something that I just can't explain because it's not my place to do so. And, besides we are here." he explained, pulling on the reins to bring Appa to a stop._

* * *

In the Western Air Temple, Aang and Katara were with Momo, whom had found them when they were in the forest. They weren't sure how they had managed to get here without Appa but somehow they had. They were just talking about what they were going to do, when they heard a grunt from outside.

"Appa!" exclaimed an excited Aang. He ran outside to see the giant flying bison land. Katara ran behind him.

"Sokka, Toph!" Katara yelled, joyfully. "You are all right!"

Sokka stepped down from Appa's head, to the floor of the Western Air Temple. He extended his hand to Toph, to help her step down.

Stepping down without his help, she said "I can get down myself, Snoozles."

Sokka nodded, "Right…" he then turned to Aang, "So, Aang did you ever explain to Toph about the missions?"

"Yeah Twinkle Toes, what are these missions?" Toph questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Toph?" whispered Katara.

"Yeah, Sugar Queen?" replied Toph.

"I think you should sit down before we tell you." she said.

"I think I can take it standing up." the earth bender said.

Aang cleared his throat before he begun to talk. "Well, Sayuri wrote a letter to you but since you can't read, we have to read it to you." he explained. He paused.

Motioning with her hands, she retorted "Keep going, I'm not going to stay young forever, you know."

Aang nodded before continuing, "Well okay, it says..."

* * *

Part of the letter – Addressed to Toph:

"Dear Toph Be Fong,

I am proud to be the mother of the kid who gets to be train by such a powerful Earth Bender as yourself [Toph smirked at this]. I know that when the time comes for you to help him, you know what to do. Anyways, my point to writing is that I have two missions that I have been sent for.

My first mission is to watch over you, your friends, and of course Aang. Now, I know that you can take care of yourself but that's not what it is meant by me watching over you four. I have to make sure nothing bad happens to jeopardize the peace in the world. Think of me as a guardian angel. If you ever need me, just call out my name and it is Sayuri and I will appear.

My second mission is to give Aang objects from this bag I was given. I can only give him one object at a time. He has already received the first one and he's solved it. The second object won't be received the same way. This time he will find it when he least expects it. I'll give you a clue as to where it is hidden. The clue is 'Tough". That is the only clue, as to what it is hidden under.

Keep on bending,

Sayuri"

* * *

Toph looked at Aang with a foggy green blind stare. Aang noticed the stare he was receiving and glanced up at the blind bender. He folded the letter neatly and placed it in his shirt along with where he kept his marbles and what not.

"Toph, why are you staring at me like that?" he asked her.

She shook her head, returning to the world full of war and destruction. "Oh, I was staring?" she said in a soft tone.

Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, are you okay?" he asked, true concern for his friend.

She smiled a small smile. "Yeah, I guess it just the news took me off guard, is all."

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, news like this can take a toll on anyone." he stretched his arms out, yawning.

* * *

"Katara?" whispered Toph.

Toph only used her real name when she was being serious, so she looked up at the use of her name coming from the Earth Bender's voice. "Yeah?" she replied.

She looked down at her feet, not saying anything. Katara took that as her cue to walk closer to the bender.

"What's wrong, Toph?" she questioned, concerned.

Holding her legs, the bender looked up to look at the other girl with a blind stare. "It's just that…I'm so different…and…"

Katara placed a hand on the rambling Earth Bender's shoulder. "Toph, stop." she said firm yet soft. "So you're different? We all are. I mean, look at Sokka."

"Not like I can really do that." she said, talking about her blind eyes.

The water bender smiled, "Those might not work but they're beautiful. And, remember you don't need eyes to see."

The Earth Bender smiled for the first time that night. "Yeah, I know but I sometimes wish I could see things the way you guys see things. I mean, I can see you and all but I can't enjoy things you can enjoy."

"What do you mean, Toph?" inquired Katara, sitting down.

Tears on the corner of her eyes, and her voice cracking, she explained "I mean, I've never seen a sunset or sunrise and I'll never get to. And, I'll never get to see all the pretty things in the sky at night. Or the face of the boy that I love" one tear fell down her pale face.

With her hand, she wiped the tear off of the weeping Earth Bender. It was strange, seeing a usually tough girl, breaking down in front of her.

"Toph, don't cry" whispered Katara, "Sure, you may never see those things but those things aren't of importance." she paused to take a deep breath, "You can see things the way others can only imagine. I can't even see things the way you do."

Toph nodded, "Thanks, Katara. You're such a great friend." She thanked, and gave her a friendly punch.

Wincing, she smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

Back in the forest, the Fire Nation soldiers were still patrolling.

"What do you mean the forest is empty!" exclaimed Zuko, "It can't be empty."

A nervous soldier stuttered, "Prince Zuko, we searched everywhere and no one is there. It is almost like they evacuated"

The hot temper prince, groaned. "You're not searching hard enough!"

A big hand gripped onto the prince's shoulder. "Prince Zuko, calm down." it was Uncle Iroh. "What the man is saying is correct. The whole forest was empty, there were no signs of them."

Zuko sighed. He then yelled loudly that it could shake the tree tops, "Men back on the ship!"

The fire nation soldiers quickly filed up into the ship, and then they took off into the vast sea in search of the clever avatar.

* * *

"Uncle!" yelled Zuko, "Any idea as to where the Avatar has gone?"

The retired general shook his head, "We haven't had any news about his whereabouts since the last time we faced them, Prince Zuko. In the meantime, how about you sit and enjoy a warm cup of ginseng tea?" he suggested, holding a tea cup in his hand.

"I don't want any tea, Uncle!" roared the tempered prince, "I want to capture the avatar, so I can regain my honor, my rightful place on the throne!"

Iroh sighed, knowing there was no way to get through the boy's thick head. "Very well." he said and walked off.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after his uncle.

Yawning, he answered "I'm going to head to bed. This search has really taken a toll on me. Good night, Prince Zuko." he started to turn to head to the rooms but he stopped. "Some sleep would do you some good too, Prince Zuko." he whispered and disappeared into the halls of the rooms.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Were the characters in character? If not, tell me. Please review. But, please no flames. Thanks in advance.**


	17. Rocks, dreams, and Memories

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter seventeen**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender but I own Sayuri. Please read and review, no flames. Thank you.**

**Note: Italics in this chapter stand for Aang's dream.**

* * *

The next day, the Avatar gang awoke to the sun shinning bright in the Western Air Temple, where they all had slept and dreamed of various distinctive matters. The only ones whom seemed to stay sleeping were the Avatar and the Avatar's pets.

In Appa's saddle, Momo was still fast asleep, dreaming of eating peaches in the Air Temple. His dream was similar to a lemur paradise; there were peaches everywhere, in the clouds, and on the floors, everywhere.

Appa was snoring, dreaming of flying in the skies with the other bison from the Eastern Air Temple, where he was born. His dream was filled with laughter and the sounds of singing winds. In a way, Appa's dream connected with Aang's.

The Water Tribe boy was having the typical dreams he usually had, regarding food. Sokka had dreamt of discovering a land made completely out of meat. And then conquering the land but then the plants made entirely of meat came to life, and well he woke up after that.

Toph had dreamed of being able to see life like her friends could. Her dream was one she had mostly every night. Her dreams were pictures that her mind painted for her, of what she imagined her friends looked like, and how she thought she looked like.

Katara had a dream of her mother and heavenly waterfalls. Her mother was hidden behind the misty falls, and she could see her behind it. She was stepping closer. Right when she took the final step, she awoke to the bright sunlight of the Air Temple.

Aang had an extraordinary dream once again that night. In this dream, he was back in the Southern Air Temple where he had been raised, but with the other monks, instead of his friends. Appa was there in his dream, and so was Momo. There was something peculiar about this dream, though.

* * *

_There in the shadows of the Air Temple was the mysterious lady from his prior dreams. He walked closer to where the lady was. She seemed to be holding a bundle in her arms, he couldn't really see exactly what was hidden behind the blankets but he figured that it had to be a baby. _

_"Hello?" he whispered, in his dream. Yet, it seemed no one could hear him. It was as if he was invisible. "Hello?" he waved his hands in front of the people to get their attention but no one seemed to see this. He gave up, and just watched the exchanged between the lady and the bald man._

_"You promise to take good care of my son, Gyatso?" the lady asked the bald man. _

_Aang's eyes grew large. Monk Gyatso, it couldn't be. Could it? _

_"I will care for him like he is my own. Don't you worry, Sayuri."_ _assured Monk Gyatso. _

_Aang's eyes grew even large, if that was even possible. Monk Gyatso…Sayuri…they knew each other? Wait, then that bundle has to be…_

"Aang!" exclaimed a voice outside of his dream, "Wake up, Aang."

* * *

Slowly, his eyes opened to the beaming sunlight that entered through the windows of the Air Temple. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Putting his arms above him, he stretched out his muscles. "Is something wrong, Katara?" asked Aang, now wide awake and alert. "Are we being attack?"

She smiled. "Nothing is wrong Aang and don't worry, we are not being attacked." she answered, "It was just that you were talking in your sleep, and that usually you are up by this time."

He smiled back. "I was just having a dream…a weird dream." he whispered.

Arching an eyebrow, she questioned "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, "Not really."

"Oh." she sighed, "Well, if you ever want to talk to me about it. I am here."

Aang grinned, "Okay. Katara?" he said in a low whisper.

She responded, "Yeah?"

"Thanks." he said, smiling.

For a reason unknown to her, she blush a light pink. "No problem." She told him, smiling back.

* * *

Aang leaned against Appa's soft fur. Appa was awake now, he had awakened the same time Aang had. Momo was still slumbering, refusing to depart from the paradise of his dream.

He sighed, placing his arms behind his head. Appa grunted in response.

"You had the same dream too, boy?" Aang asked Appa. Appa grunted again, as if to say 'Yeah'.

"I did, too" responded Aang. He added when Appa grunted a third time, "Okay…it was more like a memory, a forgotten memory."

Momo seemed to awaken from all the talking going on below him. He rose from Appa's saddle, and chattered something in his monkey-like tone.

Aang laughed, "You too, Momo?" Momo chattered something else, and rested himself on Aang's bald head. His tail wrapped loosely around Aang's neck.

"Hey Aang!" exclaimed Sokka from the far side of the Air Temple, interrupting the calming aroma that had settled in.

Aang sighed, standing up from his comfortable position on Appa. Momo tightened his grip around Aang, making sure that he wouldn't fall down as Aang walked.

"What is it, Sokka?" called out Aang.

From the shadows, Sokka came out holding a strange looking object that seemed oddly familiar to the young air bender. It had a tough structure, and a bumpy outline. And the coloring wasn't much different; it had a mud-like coloring.

"What's this, Aang?" questioned Sokka, showing Aang the object he had found.

"I'm not sure." replied Aang. He extended out his arm, and requested "Let me see."

Sokka complied, setting the object in Aang's waiting palm.

Twisting it around his hands, Aang examined the object.

"So what is it?" asked Sokka, after watching Aang look at the object for almost five minutes.

Aang shrugged. "I am not sure but I have a feeling it is the next object…where exactly did you find this?"

"Oh, I didn't find it." answered Sokka, "Toph did."

Aang groaned, "Okay, so where did Toph find it?"

Sokka moved his shoulders up and down. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" exclaimed Aang, losing patience which was odd, as he usually had more patience than them all combined.

"I mean I don't know" replied Sokka, "I took it from her, and I never thought to ask her where she found it."

Aang palmed his face, "Sokka…where is Toph now?" he questioned.

Pointing behind him, he answered "Oh, she's just playing around with some pebbles."

From behind them, echoed Toph's voice, "I'll show you playing with 'pebbles'!" Without warning, a large rock whacked Sokka on the side of his head; hard enough to hurt, but soft enough not to cause serious damage.

In pain, Sokka cried out, "Ouch, that hurt!" He turned to his attacker, "What in the name of Yue was that for, Toph?"

Aang covered his mouth with his hand, in an attempt to muffle his incoming laughing fit. Sokka then turned back to the young boy.

He pointed a finger accusingly at the young Avatar. "You!" he exclaimed, his finger shaking as he pointed.

"Me?" Aang squeaked, pointing at himself.

Toph came to the air bender's defense, "Leave Twinkle Toes alone, Snoozles. Besides, Twinkle Toes could squash you before you even put one finger on him. Isn't that right, Twinkle Toes?"

Looking from Sokka to Toph, he was unsure of whom he should please with an answer; he decided to agree with the one who could cause him the most harm. "Uh, right." he mumbled.

Sokka opened his mouth to argue but sighed and closed it in defeat. He began to walk away, mumbling something about "stupid benders and silly pebbles", which in turn earned him another rock to the head.

"Ouch!" yelled Sokka before falling on the floor, out cold from the hit. The hit hadn't been too hard to leave him a bruise but it had been hard enough to hit a nerve that caused him to fall into a slumber. All of this went unnoticed by the Avatar and the other benders, whom were all too into what they were doing to notice. Luckily, he landed on Appa.

* * *

"So, you had a question for me, Twinkle Toes?" inquired Toph, her eyebrow arching up, slightly.

"How did you know?" questioned Aang, shocked.

"I'm blind, not deaf" she responded, crossing her arms.

"Right…" he mumbled in reply.

"So, what's your question?" Toph said, trying once again.

"What?" Aang asked. Then, realizing what she meant, he added "Oh, the question…"

She tapped her foot against the floor, "Twinkle Toes, spit it out already!"

"Sorry…" he sighed, pulling at his collar. "Well, I was wondering…where you found this?" he asked, holding up the object that Sokka had given him earlier.

"What?" asked Toph, "Found what? What are you talking about Twinkle Toes?"

He placed the object in Toph's hands, that way the blind bender could feel what he was talking about.

Her green, misty eyes filled with realization. "Oh, that." she answered, "I found it under a rock in the Temple's garden."

"A rock?" repeated Aang, making sure he had heard right.

Toph nodded, "Yeah. It's the next object, trust me."

Aang beamed, "Okay, thanks." Toph started to saunter away, when Aang began to speak once more. "Toph, wait"

She turned around, "What do you need now, Twinkle Toes?"

"Do you have any idea as to what element the object relates to?" questioned Aang, utterly oblivious.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked "Are you kidding me?" hearing him not talking, she continued "Look, I think there were enough clues. It was under a rock, it's bumpy and made of something tough. Sounds like earth to me."

Aang nodded in agreement, "I have to tell Katara." It turned out he did not know where Katara was. "Where's Katara?" he asked her, sort of sorry that he knew he was irritating her with all these questions.

Toph sighed, getting annoyed by the questions but she answered the boy anyways. "She is out by the lake in the garden, practicing water bending."

Aang's bowed in thanks, "Okay. Thank you, Toph." said Aang before he darted outside of the Air Temple and to the garden to find Katara.

* * *

Katara was in the exact place, where Toph had told him she would be. She was stripped down all the way to just her white undergarments as she practiced in the water, however this wasn't anything new to young monk. He had seen her like that many times before while training with her, nevertheless it still caused him to blush either way.

Slowly, he walked towards the unaware Katara. He was so concerned on making sure not to be noticed, that he hadn't even noticed the brown twigs that rested on the garden floor, so he didn't have time to react, when his foot came in contact with one. The twig made a loud cracking sound beneath his brown boots. The sudden sound spooked Katara.

In a fighting stance, Katara turned around to face the intruder.

Aang put his hands out in defense, trying to calm her down. "Katara, it's just me, Aang. Don't shoot!" exclaimed Aang.

It had worked, Katara settled down, letting the water dropped around her feet. She smiled at Aang but then frowned in a tinge of anger.

"What?" Aang questioned, noticing the sudden change of emotion in the water bender's expression.

"Aang!" she yelled, "I nearly water whipped you off the Air temple!"

He smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry." he apologized.

She sighed, a smile forming on her lips once again. "It's okay. Just…next time, don't sneak up on me?"

He laughed but nodded. "Alright, I won't. I promise."

She smiled at the boy. Her hands went up to her hair, squeezing the water out of the brown locks, she asked "So, did you come up here to practice water bending?"

"What? Oh, no… I came out here to speak to you." he told her.

"Oh," responded Katara, "Talk about what?" She grabbed her silk blue clothes and wrapped it around herself. "Is it about your dream?" she asked him as she tied the knot on her belt.

He shook his head, "No…I need to talk to you about something that I… well something that Toph discovered and I thought I should let you know about it"

"Oh, okay" she replied, "Do you want to talk about it while we run through some water bending moves?"

He shook his head, "Not really…"

She arched an eyebrow, "Aang…that wasn't really a question. You are going to practice some water bending while we chat. You haven't practice it in a while and we don't want your water bending skills getting rusty from the lack of practice."

He nodded, "Okay." he began to take his shirt off, but was stopped by a blushing Katara, whom placed her hands on his. "What?" he asked, confused by her actions.

"You can keep your clothes on." she replied, blushing slightly. "We aren't going to get wet."

He nodded, "Oh, okay."

Manipulating the water around them to her will, she brought some of the water up to be in her control. "So, what was it that you needed to talk me about?" she asked, tossing the water to Aang as she spoke.

Taking the water into his control now, he closed his eyes feeling not just the refreshing water but himself as one with the water. He tossed the water back to the water bender as he began to speak "Remember the last object that I was given?"

The water stayed still in her hands, as she thought for a moment. She then nodded, and whispered "Yeah, I do." She passed the water back to the air bender's control. "What about it?"

"Toph found the second object or so she thinks." he answered, catching the water. "She believes that it could relate to the element earth" he added, moving the water to be back in Katara's control.

"Oh," Katara whispered, dropping the water beneath their feet. "That's enough practice for right now."

His eyebrow arched, "But…we just started."

She nodded. Her hand met with his, and she dragged him inside of the Air Temple, making him give a squeal of surprise.

"Katara?" he whispered in question.

"I want you to show me the object." she commanded, releasing her grip on his hand.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I hope you liked it. It was long, no? I noticed I haven't had reviews in a while; where all my lovely reviewers go? Anyways, tell me what you thought; please review, no flames. Thanks.**


	18. She's lying to herself

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter eighteen **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender but I own Sayuri. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

* * *

_His eyebrow arched, "But…we just started."_

_She nodded. Her hand met with his, and she dragged him inside of the Air Temple, making him give a squeal of surprise._

_"Katara?" he whispered in question._

_"I want you to show me the object." she commanded, releasing her grip on his hand._

* * *

After a couple of minutes searching, Aang came out of the room holding a bumpy object in his hands. Now that he had taken a closer look, he saw that it looked like an animal. It had two mini pebbles for eyes, and a trail of rocks for a mouth. It didn't weigh a lot, but it weighed more than the average pebble.

"This is it." whispered Aang to Katara, whom was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor.

She nodded, and looked up. She extended her arm out, "Can I see it?" she asked.

He smiled. "Sure" he responded, giving her the object.

She turned it around and around in her hands, examining the strange object that Toph had found earlier that day.

After a moment of complete silence, Aang spoke "So, what do you think of the object?"

She glanced up. "Huh?" she whispered.

"Do you agree that it could relate to earth?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Seems possible." she whispered, while looking right at the object in her hands.

"Katara!" shouted her brother from the other side of the Air Temple.

She sighed, and stood up from where she was sitting. She gave Aang an apologetic smile.

He returned the smile with a grin of his own. He blinked; his eyes seem to radiate the words 'its okay, go. I'll be here.'

As if understanding, she slowly walked over to where Sokka was calling her from.

* * *

"What do you need, Sokka?" questioned Katara once she had made it to where Sokka was calling her from.

Sokka was laid across the floor; he looked up. Groaning, he said "My head hurts."

"What you do?" inquired Katara, "Did you slip on thin air?"

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha, very funny but no, Toph hit me with rocks."

Katara bit her bottom lip in an effort to stop the laughter that wanted to escape her. "Oh, that's too bad." her effort to refrain from the laughter was to no avail.

"It's not funny." gasped Sokka, "It really hurt."

Managing to stop her laughter, she apologized "I-I'm sorry, Sokka."

He blew air out through his mouth, letting the hair that fell in his face move a bit.

"So what exactly were you hoping that I could do?" she asked, looking down at her brother.

"I was thinking that you could heal it…" suggested Sokka.

"Heal it?" repeated Katara, "Heal what? It's just a little bruise."

"But it hurts!" whined Sokka.

Katara sighed, giving in. "Okay, okay." she said, "If healing you is the only you to make sure you shut up then okay."

He grinned, "Thanks!"

She smiled a small smile. "No problem." She water bended water out of her pouch, and wore the water around her hands as a glove. She placed her hands over the bump on Sokka's head where the rocks had hit him. After a second or two, the bump disappeared as if nothing ever happened. "There."

Sokka sighed in relief. He touched the back of his head to make sure that it was really gone, he beamed. He quickly stood up on his two feet, and charged at Katara, grabbing her in for a hug.

"Sokka, you're crushing me!" commented Katara, when Sokka was still hugging her.

"Oh sorry, sis." he replied, letting go of his grip on his sister.

Katara nodded, and turned to make her way back to a certain air bender.

* * *

"So, Snoozles…" whispered the blind earth bender, "Couldn't take the pain?"

Sokka squealed in fright.

Toph held her hands out, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you…yet."

Sokka's eyes grew large.

Toph laughed, her laughter sounding like music. "You're so gullible, Snoozles!"

Sokka huffed, "Am not!"

"Ha, ha." chuckled Toph, "If you say so, Snoozles." She turned around, and started to walk out.

"Hey!" exclaimed Sokka, "Where are you going?"

"Nature calls!" Toph said, bluntly.

"Oh." whispered Sokka, a small blush appearing on his face. "Sorry, I asked."

Then, Toph disappeared into the depths of the green bushes and trees. The only sound from there was the flow of the water in the river, birds singing, and Toph whistling while doing her business.

* * *

Toph was alone in the darkest part of the garden, yet she felt the presence of another. Even though, she couldn't see anyone, she could feel the vibrations of someone. The person's vibration was different than the ones she was used to; they didn't seem to be any of the gang members from their group. No, she would know if it was Aang by his light footsteps, and she would easily be able to tell if it was Katara or Sokka. These vibrations were new to her.

She put her hands up, readying herself to attack. First, she would wait and listen. It was strange, whoever was there wasn't attacking. Maybe they were friendly? But, even if they were, there would be no taking a chance.

Toph turned her blind eyes to glare in the direction of the new vibrations. "Who's there?" she yelled. No answer. "I asked a question! Who is there?" With a move of her arm, the rocks trapped whoever was there. She took a few cautious steps towards the intruder. "Who are you?"

"Toph?" whispered a voice from behind her. This time, she recognized the vibrations. She tilted her head to look at who was calling her.

"Sugar Queen?" replied Toph.

"What's going on?" Katara questioned. She had heard the rocks moving and the screaming.

"Nothing…just this person here thought they could sneak up on the great Toph, the greatest earth bender ever lived." she announced.

"Oh." whispered Katara, she took two steps forward.

"Careful Sugar Queen" said Toph, "I don't know what this thing is…it could be dangerous."

Katara giggled when she saw what it really was.

Confused by the girl's laughter, she questioned "What, what's so funny?"

The water bender shook her head, "Toph…this isn't a intruder…"

"It's not?" exclaimed Toph, "Then who is it?"

"It's not a who… well if you count animals as who's then it is but…" she laughed, "You trapped a silent bunny."

A blush of embarrassment appeared on Toph's face. "Oh." she whispered.

"Its okay, Toph." assured Katara, "Just let it go now…"

Toph nodded. Moving her hands together, and stomping her foot on ground, she released the frightened silent bunny from the rock prison. Once freed, the bunny hopped away.

"That explains it…" whispered Toph to herself, but Katara still was able to hear what she said.

"Explains what?" questioned Katara.

"Why it wouldn't talk when I commanded it to." explained Toph.

Understanding the joke Toph was trying to make, Katara laughed.

Toph smiled. "So, did you see the object I found?" she asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I did." she replied, "Aang showed it to me."

"And?" said Toph, trying to drag this conversation on.

"I too believe that it relates to the element Earth." whispered Katara.

Toph laughed out loud.

Curious, Katara questioned "What is so funny?"

Toph shook her head. "Nothing…it's just…it took you less time than Twinkle Toes to decode it and…you're not even an earth bender." she laughed again.

"Oh." Katara said, laughing. "That is funny."

* * *

The two girls walked together back towards the Air Temple; Sokka was laid against a log, his elbows supporting his weight. Aang was sitting on the floor, and playing with Momo. The sound of the soft slamming of the Temple's door, alerted the two boys of the girl's presence.

Sokka glanced up from his spot on the log. "Finally!" he exclaimed, "I thought you two had gotten eaten or something." He turned his head to the air bender whom was still playing, "Aang, they're back."

"Sounds like someone missed us." Toph teased. She tilted her head to whisper something to Katara "Doesn't it?" she asked her in a whisper. Katara nodded, blushing.

Aang stood up from the ground, a blush on his pale face. He scratched at the back of his neck.

"Twinkle Toes, someone is a little excited to see a certain someone." Toph taunted.

Aang's cheeks blush a darker pink. "No…I-I-am not." stuttered Aang.

Smirking, Toph said in a singing-song voice, "You're lying."

"Damn, I forgot she could tell when you're lying…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Twinkle Toes?" questioned Toph, raising an eyebrow.

"Toph" Katara said, sternly.

Toph grinned. "Sorry." she said, and went to torture someone else.

Aang sighed in relief. "Thanks, Katara" he thanked her, grateful.

Katara smirked, an idea running through her head.

"Katara…what…are you going to do?" Aang questioned her motives.

"Me, do?" repeated Katara, putting on an innocent face. "Nothing." she whispered.

In the background, Toph whispered to Sokka "She's lying…" Sokka laughed, but didn't say anything else.

"Okay." said Aang, believing Katara.

"So, Aang?" said Katara, innocently enough.

"Yeah, Katara?" asked Aang.

"So you were excited to see me, huh?" she joked.

A deep blush appeared on his cheeks, "Katara!" he exclaimed.

She laughed. "Aang, I was just pulling your leg."

Aang chuckled, nervously. "Right…" Without realizing it, their eyes locked; grey meeting deep blue. It was as if time had stopped, their heads were leaning closer, almost touching. Right when they were about to close the gap, a voice interrupted, startling them.

"Okay, I am starving!" exclaimed Sokka, clapping his hands together. Toph hit him in the back of the head for ruining the two benders' moment. "Ouch, what was that for?"

She whispered back, "I've waited too long to see them two get together to have you mess it up now!"

"See?" repeated Sokka, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean!" she growled.

The two benders that were almost touching pulled apart in lightning speed, both of them blushed a deep blush.

"I'm sorry!" stuttered Aang, embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me!"

Embarrassed and slightly disappointed, she whispered "It's okay… it's not your fault…and besides…I think I wanted it, too…"

"No it is…wait, what?" asked Aang, "You wanted it, too?"

Blushing, she nodded. "Yeah…"

Aang grinned, "So does that mean…you…?"

Katara sighed, shrugging. "Aang…I don't know."

Arching an eyebrow, he questioned "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Aang…I mean, I don't know if it will work…I mean…too many things are going on right now." she explained, sighing.

"What are you saying, Katara?" inquired Aang, already fearing the worst.

Rubbing her elbow, she sighed "I'm just too confused at the moment… I think we should wait until after the war and everything."

Aang nodded, "Oh."

She glanced down at her feet, "I'm sorry, Aang."

Choking back tears, Aang whispered "Don't be…It's not like I should have expected you to return my feelings…" he sighed, sadly.

"Aang!" she exclaimed, "That's not what I meant!"

He looked up at her. "I don't understand, Katara."

She shook her head, "I'm just not ready for any kind of relationship right now." she told him, "It's not that I don't like you, it's just…I'm not ready and I'm confused!"

Aang nodded, "I understand…" he sighed, "No worries, I'll wait for you."

Katara smiled. "Thanks for understanding…You won't be waiting too long, I promise." Aang nodded, sadly.

* * *

Sokka glanced at the two benders that had just had that intense conversation. "Wow…" he mumbled when the two stressed benders were out of earshot. "Poor Aang…"

"She was lying…" whispered Toph, shaking her head.

"What?" Sokka questioned, turning to face the earth bender.

Toph sighed. "She's not confused…"

"Then, why would she say that she was?" asked Sokka, confused.

"She obviously feels the same for him, so it wasn't to let him down easy…." said Toph in a low whisper.

"Then, why?" asked Sokka.

"She doesn't want to get her heart broken. She probably fears that if she gives into her feelings now that if something happened to her or Aang that it would leave her or him devastated." she explained.

Sokka nodded, understanding. "That makes sense…she's afraid to give her heart away…"

"That's just it…she already has given her heart away, but she just doesn't realize it."

"What?" Sokka asked, confused.

"Their heartbeats, when they're in a room together, always beats faster than usual…" she explained, "She's in denial."

"She probably fears to love someone, because when she loved mom, she was taken away." explained Sokka, dragging his foot in dirt.

Toph sighed. "I understand what you're saying but she should know…it's better to have loved than to have never loved at all."

Sokka nodded, "I know." he sighed, "I lost someone I loved before."

"What?" questioned Toph, "Who?"

"Her name was Yue." he started, "She was the princess of the Northern Water Tribe…"

"What happened to her?" asked Toph.

Sokka waved a hand in the air, "I'm getting there…" He paused as if trying to gain the courage to continue. "The fire nation had attacked…it was during the time when we were getting Aang a water bending teacher…Then an evil man…his name escapes me…killed the moon spirit…"

"Killed the moon spirit?" interrupted Toph, "How does one kill a spirit?"

He shook his head, "The moon spirit was in a fish form in our world… he killed it… And…Yue…she had part of the moon spirit in her…" he paused, taking a deep breath.

"Is that how she died?" questioned Toph, "The fire nation guy killing the moon spirit killed Yue?"

He shook his head, "Not really." he whispered, "Since Yue had part of the moon spirit's life in her, she owed the spirit that much…Yue gave her life to save everyone else…"

"Wow" said Toph, amazed. "That's brave."

Sokka nodded. A single tear drop dripped from his eyes down his cheeks, "That night…she died in my arms. I was supposed to protect her but I couldn't. That night…she turned into the moon."

Toph gasped. She could tell that telling this story was hurting Sokka, so she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sokka… I am sure that you did everything you could but you couldn't have prevented this even if you tried. If what you say is true, then it was meant to be…"

Sokka nodded, chocking back sobs.

Toph glanced up in the sky as if she could see the night sky. She whispered "Besides, it's not like she is truly ever gone…" She turned her head to look at Sokka, "She's in there." she said pointing at Sokka's heart, "And, she's watching you up there in the skies…"

Sokka's lips curved into a small smile. "Thank you, Toph."

Toph grinned, "No problem." she said, punching him lightly on the side.

He flinched, and rubbed where he was hit. "What you do that for?"

She shrugged, "That's how I show affection."

Sokka nodded. "Oh, well…" he collected Toph in his arms, and brought her in for a hug.

A blush appeared on her face, "You're hugging me." she whispered.

"Oh, sorry." he said, releasing her.

She turned her head away so he wouldn't be able to see her blush. Rubbing her elbow, she joked "You know…it wasn't that bad."

Sokka laughed. "Thanks… that warms my heart." he smiled, and stood up from the log.

"Where are you going, Snoozles?" questioned Toph, arching an eyebrow.

Sokka's stomach growled, "I just realized that I haven't eaten anything…" he whispered.

"Are you serious?" asked Toph.

"Yeah…and I'm starving!" he exclaimed.

Toph laughed. "Snoozles, you never cease to amaze me."

"Thanks…I think?" he said, unsure if that was a good thing or not.

Toph stood up. Her own stomach was growling with hunger as well, "You know…on second thought…I think I'll go get some food with you."

Sokka laughed, "You forgot to eat, too?"

Hiding the blush as best as she could, she mumbled "No…I am just going to make sure you have a safe…trip."

Sokka shrugged, "If you say so." he grinned, "Come on… the best food is over there!" he exclaimed, pointing at the clearing to the left.

* * *

Side by side, they walked towards the clearing that Sokka suggested was the best place to find food.

Sokka was holding his boomerang, "So, you expect to get something to eat using that?" questioned Toph.

"What are you trying to say?" exclaimed Sokka, "Boomerang has caught a fair share of things in its past…"

"If you say so…" taunted Toph, "Snoozles…I'm going to show you how to catch something for real."

"Oh, cool…hey, wait!" exclaimed Sokka, "I have caught things…for real!"

Laughing, she said "Whatever you say, Snoozles." Sokka grunted in reply. "Now, watch and learn." Toph paused and listened. After a moment of silence, she heard ruffling in the bushes. She stomped her foot on the ground, making an animal fall into her hands.

Sokka eyed the animal in Toph's hands in awe. He snapped out of his stupor at her voice.

"Let's see you catch something, Snoozles." she teased.

Sokka walked closer to the water, and began to lean in the water. A fish caught his eye; he splashed at it, trying to catch it.

Toph sighed, and mumbled "Amateur."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well that's chapter 18 for you! Was it long? Please review but no flames, thanks. If any character was O.O.C, please let me know.**


	19. Talks of all talks

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter nineteen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender but I own Sayuri. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

* * *

The sun was setting; from inside the Western Air Temple, the scene was a beautiful sight. The sky was painted with all sorts of colors; purple, orange, and pink. The winds were not too fierce, yet they blew strong enough to mess up one's hair. Two of the members of the Avatar gang were doing their own things, away from one another.

* * *

Aang was in the right corner of the Western Air Temple. Keeping him company was Momo, whom was seated on his head, trying to swipe the object in Aang's hands. He was laid back against the soft furs of Appa. He was concentrating on moving the marbles in his hands by using some air bending.

He sighed. "What am I to do?" he asked to Momo.

His response was a few chirp-like sounds from the lemur.

"I know you can't really talk. Pretending you can, just helps me think." he admitted. Momo chattered one more thing, and then Aang whispered "Okay…I'm going to pretend I didn't pretend to hear that."

Aang's ears perked at the sound of footsteps, yet he did not even care enough to look up to see who it was. If the person was here for him, they would talk.

It turned out that it was Sokka. "Aang?" he said to get the airbender's attention.

Without looking up, he asked "Yeah, Sokka?"

"Can I speak with you?" questioned Sokka.

Putting the marbles away, he sat up. "Yeah, sure" he said, "What do you want to talk about?"

Sokka sat down next to Aang. "Well, it is not about me…I need to talk to you… about you."

Puzzled, he repeated "About me?"

Sokka nodded, slowly. "You and your apparent crush for my little sister" he told him.

Aang pulled at the collar of his shirt. His voice cracked as he tried to deny, "What? Oh…no...What makes you think that?"

"Stop lying to your-self, Aang." ordered Sokka, "I know…heck, even Toph knows."

Eyes wide, Aang stuttered "Toph knows?"

"Actually, she knew before me" clarified Sokka, "Anyways, what I was trying to tell you…"

"Toph knew!" Aang exclaimed, interrupting Sokka.

"Yes. Now as I was saying…give Katara some time, she'll come around." guaranteed Sokka.

Feeling his heart filled with hope, he whispered "Really?"

"Yeah." assured Sokka, "Deep down; I think she really likes you."

"Do you really mean that?" he asked in a whisper full of hope.

Wrapping one of his arms around Aang's neck, he exclaimed "Would I lie to you?"

"Uh, I guess not" Aang replied, grinning like a boy who just found out the greatest news of all time.

"Good, glad I could help" Sokka said, standing. He turned around to face Aang again, "Oh, and Toph says tomorrow in the morning that we all have to meet in the east side of the Temple."

"Why?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Shrugging, he told him "She never said. All she told me was whoever doesn't get their butts in that room by tomorrow morning is going to be squash by boulders."

Aang inwardly flinched, he whispered "Ouch."

"Yeah…" Sokka agreed. As he left, he said over his shoulder, "Oh, and be there around a quarter 'till ten. No later than that….but you could probably get there early just in case…" his voice faded as he left the room.

* * *

Katara was once again outside in the garden and near the water, practicing some water bending moves. She closed her eyes, trying to get in tune with the water. For some odd reason, the water seemed to not want to work with her. All attempts she made, failed.

"Come on water work with me!" she shouted at the water, as if screaming at it would scare it into listening to her.

"Taking your anger out at the water is not going to do you any good you know?" said a voice behind her, startling her.

Katara jumped, startled. Turning around, she sighed in relief. "Toph, you scared me." she told her.

"Sorry, Sugar Queen" apologized Toph with a slight humor in her voice, "I forgot how simple it is to frighten you."

Katara let that remark slide, and asked "So, what is it that you need?"

"It is not what I need, Sugar Queen" she explained, "It is what you need"

Bewildered, she repeated "What I need?"

Toph nodded. "You are lying to yourself and you know it!"

"What?" exclaimed Katara, "What are you talking about?"

"Back there, you told him you were confused! You were lying, Sugar Queen" accused Toph, "You are just afraid."

Looking down at her feet, she sighed. "Okay, maybe you're right… I am not confused. Maybe I am afraid." confessed Katara.

Sighing, she asked in a soft whisper, "What exactly are you so afraid of, Sugar Queen?"

Biting her lower lip, she shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean I would not understand?" questioned Toph, "Try me."

Katara sighed. "Fine, I will tell you." she paused, "If I allow myself to love, it is just going to ache even more when I lose him…"

"You mean 'if' you lose him, Sugar Queen." Toph pointed out.

Katara nodded. "Anyways, I believe it would hurt less if I never admit to my feelings, that way if something does happen to Aang…I would be less heartbroken."

"You know what Sugar Queen?" whispered Toph.

"What?" Katara asked, looking up at Toph.

"Doing this is not going to make the pain of losing him any easier." she told her.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Katara sighed, going to turn away but Toph grabbed her wrist.

"No, I do understand." said Toph, Katara looked up. "You feel that by running away from love, it will make everything better but it won't. You are just hurting yourself and the one you love."

"I think it is for the best…" Katara whispered, glancing down at the lake.

"No, you are wrong. Nothing of what you are thinking right now is for the best." retorted Toph, "You are just running away from your problems, instead of facing them. It is the stupidest thing you could do. And you know what? I thought you were better than that, Sugar Queen…"

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Katara.

"I thought you were brave, faced your problems out front but here you are trying to the easy way out. What you are doing is not going to make anything easier for you or anyone." She explained, putting a hand on Katara's shoulder in an act to comfort her.

After a few seconds of silence, Katara whispered, "Toph?"

"Yeah, Sugar Queen?" replied Toph, glancing up at Katara, even though she could not really look at her.

"Thanks." Katara said, smiling a tiny smile.

Punching her lightly, she exclaimed, "No problem. That's what I am here for."

Rubbing the area where she was punched, she agreed, "Yeah."

Getting up to leave, Toph told her, "Oh, almost forgot! Meeting in the east side of Air Temple in the morning"

"What, why?" questioned Katara.

"Don't question my authority…" Toph joked, she grinned. "I am just kidding…but seriously meeting in the East side of the Air Temple in the morning. Do not be tardy."

Katara nodded. "Okay. But, exactly what time in the morning?"

"Eh…" Toph thought, "Around a quarter 'til ten."

"Okay" said Katara, "I'll be there."

Toph laughed, "Good…cause if not, you would have a few pebbles to pick up."

"What?" Katara asked but Toph was already gone.

* * *

Resting in his sleeping bag, Sokka twirled his blue boomerang in his hands. A few minutes ago, Aang had fallen asleep, leaving Sokka bored to play with his boomerang alone. The sound of footsteps echoing sounded.

"Toph!" exclaimed Sokka, sitting up. "How did it go?"

"I say it went pretty well." informed Toph, "What about for you?"

"Eh, I think I got through to him." he announced.

"You know…sometimes I wonder, who really are the blind ones here" sighed Toph.

"What?" questioned Sokka, "What do you mean?"

Toph shook her head, and whispered "I mean…I may not see like the average person but I can still see, you know?"

Sokka nodded.

"While people with working eyes can see things the way I can't…I can see things other people can't." explained Toph, "I can feel the love for her that Aang holds, and every time that they are in the same room, their heartbeats go up that it makes it hard for me to distinguish the two apart."

Impressed, Sokka whispered, "Wow…"

"Yeah." Toph sighed, taking a seat on the floor. "They are so blinded by their own ability to see with their eyes…" she shook her head, "Thank goodness I am not like that." she chuckled.

Sokka joined in with the laughter, "Yeah, but being able to see with your eyes has its advantages, too…" he pointed out.

Arching a brow, she said, "Really?" Feeling Sokka nod, she retorted, "Then I guess you wouldn't mind naming them for me."

"Well…you can well see…pretty things like stars…and people…yeah…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Toph laughed. "That's all?" inquired Toph, "My way of seeing beats that…I mean I am a human lie detector for crying out loud!"

Sokka laughed and then sighed. "Yeah, that sure beats seeing with your eyes."

"Yup…" agreed Toph. Getting serious again, Toph questioned "Did you tell Twinkle Toes about the…" she did not have to finish, Sokka already knew what she was going on about before she had to.

Interrupting her, he answered "Yes, I told T-I mean Aang, about the meeting in the morning."

Toph laughed at Sokka's slipup. "Good."

"Did you let Katara know?" asked Sokka, ignoring the fact that Toph was now laughing at him.

She nodded. "Duh" she exclaimed.

"Right…" sighed Sokka, the conversation was reaching a dead end.

"Well…night." Toph whispered.

Not wanting the night to end just yet, he questioned, "What?"

"I am going to call it a night, and head to bed. Tomorrow we have to be up early for the morning meeting. Plus, I can't be late to the meeting that I scheduled. How would that make me look? Coming in late to a meeting that I planned myself" She explained, while using her earth bending to make a tent out of rocks.

"Right…then, I am guessing that means I should go to bed as well." Sokka sighed, turning to rest on his side.

"Well, that's up to you" replied Toph, "And, unless you want to be awaken by rocks falling on you in the morning due to your crankiness, I would go to sleep now. Although, if you do chose to stay up, don't say I did not warn you."

Sokka shuddered inwardly, "Okay, you have persuaded me." He pulled the sleeping bag to be closer over his face.

"Good." whispered Toph, crawling into her makeshift tent. "Good night!"

"Night" he mumbled from under the sleeping bag covers.

* * *

The last one to head off to sleep that night was the water bender. The instant that Toph had left her, she had retreated deeper into the garden to sit closer by the flowing water to reflect. And now that the sky was dark with stars and it was the full moon, she did not believe that she would be getting any sleep tonight, even if she wanted to.

She sighed.

Kicking at the water, she whispered "When did everything get so complicated?"

Then something unexplainable occurred, the once blue water begun to shine a bright white. At first, Katara assumed that this was due to her but then when she stepped back a few steps away from the water, the water was still shining that same white. Just as she was about to run off, the light in the water transformed into a teenage girl. Not just any girl though, this girl was familiar.

Imagining that her eyes were playing tricks on her, she rubbed at her eyes but when she looked, the girl was still there. "Is that you, Yue?" whispered Katara.

She nodded, and whispered softly, "Katara…" A small smile played on her lips.

She gasped. "What are you doing here, Yue?"

Yue smiled at Katara. "I have been watching over you and everyone else… I thought that instead of just watching you, I would come down and give you some needed advice."

Katara smiled. "Does that…"

"No…I am still gone…I am still the moon spirit…" Yue informed.

"How did you…?" questioned Katara.

"The full moon, Katara" explained Yue, "It allows me to present myself to you."

She nodded in understanding, "Oh."

"Katara, I have witnessed that you have been having many challenges for the past weeks, if not more…"

Katara sighed, "I have." It was not a question but a statement.

"Most of it about love…" whispered Yue.

Looking up, she exclaimed "What?"

"You believe that running away from love is the answer…" explained Yue, "But it is the worst thing that you could ever do."

"I know, I know….because it will hurt not just me but Aang as well." retorted Katara.

Yue shook her head, "No… I mean it does that but there is another reason why it is the worst thing you could possibly ever do."

Arching up an eyebrow, Katara asked, "And that would be?"

"You are afraid to love, right?" whispered Yue, when Katara nodded, she went on, "You are so scared of getting hurt again, that you refuse to let yourself love…" she paused, letting Katara take everything in. "But that is the worst thing you could ever do because…" she hesitated, "A life lived full of love and heartbreaks is better compared to living life without knowing what love feels like."

Katara nodded, taking in what Yue just told her. "So what you are saying is that before I find my happiness, I am going to have to take a few risks in life?"

Yue smiled. "Exactly." she paused, "And Katara, Aang is a good choice for you, if not the best choice…he really loves you, trust me."

Katara nodded, smiling. "I know."

Slowly fading away, she whispered, "Just…whatever you do…don't do the same mistake that I did…"

"What do you mean?" questioned Katara.

"Be with the person that you love…Never marry someone that you do not love…even if it is for the best of your people…do what is best for you." she said before she faded completely.

After Yue left, Katara stood there for a couple of minutes taking in the last words that Yue had told her. After taking in the words, she glanced up at the moon.

Smiling, she whispered, "Thank you, Yue."

She swore she saw the moon wink at her and smile. She blinked, and looked again but the moon was just the moon now. She yawned with sudden sleepiness and slowly walked back to the Air Temple.

* * *

**Aut****hor's note:**

**Well what did you think? Please review. No flames. Thanks. **


	20. She's on a Roll

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender but I own Sayuri. Please read and review.**

* * *

Everyone was still asleep and snoring in their sleeping areas. The first one of the group to awaken was Toph. Her hair was all a mess and sticking up in places where it shouldn't. Her eyes, which were useless to see, were covered in sleep gunk. Extending her arms out, she stretched and yawned.

"Morning, already." she mumbled to herself. She slowly placed her feet on the earth ground, and felt that everyone else was still sleeping like little babies. Her lips curved upward into a smirk as an idea came to her. She walked slowly towards her first victim of the day; Sokka.

Drool fell down his mouth, and covered his chin. His mouth was open, and was covered in webbings. He was snoring loudly. He never expected what was to come.

Stomping her right foot hard against the earth ground where Sokka laid, she couldn't help but laugh. The impact of the earth pushing him off his sleeping bag startled the poor Water Tribe Warrior awake.

Screaming, he looked around for any intruders but when his eyes met a certain blind earth bender, they narrowed. "Toph!" he yelled, mad.

Giving him a cheesy smirk, she laughed "Oh, you're awake, Snoozles!"

He growled, complaining "Put me down!"

Putting up her hands, she replied "Okay, relax." With one stomp on the earth ground, Sokka was brought back down.

The drop down wasn't what you would say comfortable, no it was anything but that. As he dropped down from the height where he hung, he yelled in a panic. As he finally made contact with the ground, it made a loud thud sound.

"Toph, that hurt!" he cried, rubbing his back with his left arm.

"You didn't say how fast or slow to put you down." she pointed out, smirking.

Huffing, Sokka went to pull the covers of his sleeping bag over his face. "I'm going back to bed!"

Toph stopped him. "Oh, no you're not!" she retorted.

Outraged, he exclaimed "Oh and why not?"

Tapping her foot on the ground, she yelled back "Have you forgotten about the meeting? Or do I have to knock the memory?" As she asked that last question, she held a large boulder in her control.

Sokka's eyes widen, and he quickly shuffled out of his sleeping bag. "Okay, I give up." he replied, putting his hands up in a act of surrender.

Closing her palm into a fist, the boulder crumbled into millions of pieces. "Good." she said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Aang being a light sleeper, awoke to the two's ranting. He hadn't made his presence known. He knew he should have probably put himself in his Avatar role and be the peacemaker but this rant was getting interesting. And besides, if it did get out of hand, he would step in then. It sounded like the perfect plan. He walked closer using his air bending to make sure Toph wouldn't be able to sense him with her super seeing feet. As he watched the little argument unravel, he couldn't help but laugh.

He bit down on his lower lip to make himself feel pained, instead of having himself blown his cover by laughing like an idiot, even though he could sometimes be quite the idiot. Anyways, his eyes were glued to the argument that was until something else caught his eye. There was something about the thing that he saw that drew him to it. He felt like it was calling him, but he knew he shouldn't think of following it because he can't risk getting on Toph's bad side by missing the meeting that was obviously important. But at the same time, he couldn't miss the chance to talk to the lady again.

Taking his glider out, he opened it. Putting some air into it by bending, he was then off in the sky towards the spot where he had spotted her this time. After a few minutes of just flying, he finally spotted her again. She was sitting in the middle of a trailing; it was covered in a trail of rocks, the waters flowed around there, fire was being kept going with sticks, plus wind blew lightly in this area. The trailing was like an area where all the four elements came together. Aang was drawn to it, like a fly is drawn to light.

The second he stepped foot in the area, the lady looked up from where she seemed to be staring into deep space. It was same lady from all those nights ago. It was the same lady who claimed to be his mother.

He saw her lips curve up into a warm smile, and he couldn't help but smile back. As he stepped closer, her smile grew wider.

Standing in front of her, he bowed. "Good to see you again, mom" he said, trying the word 'mom' for the first time. His smile widened, he liked the sound of 'mom'.

Sayuri laughed at her son's formal greeting. "Aang, no need for such formalities- we're family."

Aang grinned, and nodded.

She stood up from her spot of the grass, and extended her arms to her son. "Come, son. Give me a hug."

He was unsure, not because he didn't want to give her a hug but how could he give a ghost a hug? He shrugged his shoulders and accepted her gesture. To his surprise, he didn't slip right through her. She was as solid as earth itself, only not as rough.

When they pulled apart, Aang gave her look of confusion.

Noting the stare she was getting, she arched an eyebrow. "What?" she asked; her voice sounding like a baby's lullaby.

Shaking his head, he asked "How did…I mean…How are you solid?"

"Solid?" repeated Sayuri. Aang nodded. "Oh. Well, I am solid because the man, who sent me here, made sure of that."

Still a little confused, he questioned "But, why?"

She grinned, and retorted, "Well, I can't very well help you and your friends if you were the only one to see me. Isn't that right, Aang?"

A look of realization came across his face, "It was you! I mean…all those nights ago, the lady I followed…was you!" he accused, pointing a finger at Sayuri.

Her lips formed the letter 'O' in surprise, but then she let out a small laugh that would make the birds sing.

"So, it was you?" he asked. He nodded. "But, what were you doing then?"

She smiled. "A mother's job" she explained, "I was watching over my son."

"But, you didn't get the mission to watch us until later?" he pointed out, confused.

She nodded, smiling. "That's right but, like a said it's a mother's job to watch over her son. And, then I was just watching over you but I would sometimes sit around and watch you interact with your lovely friends."

Aang grinned. "Yeah, they are lovely, aren't they?"

She smirked. Placing a hand under his chin, she said "Yes but not as lovely as my loveable son."

A blush appeared on his cheeks at the compliment. "Thanks…" he whispered.

"Don't think of it." she replied, "Now…you must go."

"What?" he exclaimed, "Why?"

"You do not want to anger Toph" she answered, "Go…and do not be late for that meeting, it is very important!"

Eyes large, he asked "Wait…you know about that meeting!"

Smiling, she whispered, "Son, like I said, I will be watching behind the shadows...Goodbye son." Although, she didn't answer his question, what she said gave the answer to any future questions he might have and it still at the same time answered his question.

"Wait, where are you going?" he questioned, not wanting her to leave just yet.

"The elders from above are calling me." she whispered, disappearing.

When she gone completely, he tried to see if he could find a trace to find her but found nothing. When he discovered nothing, he decided it would be best to head back to where his friends were.

* * *

As he landed on floor of the Western Air Temple, he heard someone from inside say something, it was obviously Toph speaking.

"Guys, he's back!" She informed the two water tribe teens.

Faster than he could say hog monkeys, the three friends came running out. He nearly lost his footing when Katara charged at him, then wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a hug. A deep blush appeared on his cheeks at the close contact. He prayed to the spirits above that she wouldn't be able to hear his heart, which must have been beating past the limit.

Still hugging the boy, Katara whispered "Oh Aang, never do that again! I…we were so scared!"

His eyes widened at the realization to what Katara was going to say, he caught her slipup. He a sheepish grin appeared on his face but it was quickly wiped off when his Earth Bending teacher began to speak.

"Twinkle Toes, wipe that grin off your face!" she ordered with her arms crossed. Quickly, the grin that appeared had vanished from his face.

Katara pulled back, and looked into the Airbender's face for any answers. Noticing her intense stare, his cheeks took on a darker blush.

"Aang?" she whispered her eyes still looking into his, "Where in the name of Yue, did you go!" Her voice got louder as she asked that question.

Of course she had been worried, but when he showed up at the Temple unharmed, she got furious. Yes, she was glad that he was well but at the same time mad that he had left without letting one of them know. Something could have happened, and then they would have never known and…it was too painful for her to think about those what ifs, so she cut her train of thought off.

When he stayed quiet, it only caused her irritation to rise. "Aang, I asked you a question. Answer me. Please, Aang." She begged.

When she begged, one of his eyebrows went up in amusement. Inside he was screaming at himself that he shouldn't be enjoying this, but outside he didn't seem to have any control. It was when he was threatened with a big boulder above him that could drop at any second that he finally came out of his self-induced trace.

Blinking twice, he stuttered, "Uh…sorry…what was your question again?"

Groaning, Toph answered for the Water Bender. "She asked you where you were!"

"Oh, right" he whispered, "I was in a trailing…" he paused, trying to collect the right words. "My mother was there."

At the word 'Mother', everyone's cold faces softened. Even Sokka, whom had been standing in the background, seemed taken by the word, for he dropped his boomerang on the floor by his feet.

Finally calm, Katara asked, "What did she say?"

Aang shrugged before answering the question. "Well nothing much…I just went and said hi…we shared a mother-son moment…she told me that I had lovely friends…" at the words 'Lovely friends', all of his friends grinned. "And she said that a mother's job is to watch over her son…well that's pretty much it" he concluded with one more shrugged.

"Okay, if we are finished here" said Toph, "Then, everyone inside in the east side of the Temple, meeting is soon to begin!"

His stomach growling in hunger, he complained "Oh, but do we have to?" he placed a hand on his growling tummy, "My stomach is starving!"

Holding a boulder over the boy's head, Toph retorted, "Now…unless you want to be squashed."

Narrowing his eyes, he whispered, "You wouldn't."

Smirking, Toph replied, "I would." In the background, Katara had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from laughing out loud, while Aang laughed openly.

A yelp of fright erupted from the non-bender's lips, putting his hands up in surrender; he exclaimed "Alright, I give in…again."

Toph smirked; moving her arm to the left side, she threw the boulder over the Temple.

* * *

No more complain were made as they walked to the east side of the temple; at least no complains were given to Toph, because Toph had a zero tolerance when it came to pointless whining, either you do what she said, or become one with the earth, literally.

Walking alongside Katara was her big brother, Sokka. He leaned in to whisper something to her. "Katara, I'm hungry…can't you get me something to eat!" he whined in a whisper.

She sighed. On one hand, she wanted to do like Toph, and use her bending to fright the boy into not complain to her but in the other hand, she felt like Sokka wouldn't be scared her water bending, so it would be best to shut him up with food.

"So is that a yes?" questioned Sokka, a bit too hopeful…and a little bit to loud.

The blind Earth Bender quickly turned around to face Sokka, with an eyebrow arched high up. "Yes to what, Snoozles?" she inquired.

Sweat dripping from his forehead in a act of nervousness, he shut his eyes, racking his brain for excuses.

"Well, Snoozles?" said Toph, smirking. She was obviously enjoying herself.

"Uh…I was just asking Katara here…if she…uh…remembered a boy…uh…if she remembers a boy named…uh…Lee?" he lied, "Yeah, that's it!"

Brow raised, she smirked. "Snoozles, you're lying." Sokka's eyes widened, how could he have been so stupid and forgotten about Toph's abilities? "Oh, well. At least you weren't complaining to me." she shrugged, and motioned for them to walk again.

"That was the best you could come up with!" exclaimed Katara in a whisper to Sokka, whom was still walking next to her.

Sokka gave her a sheepish smile. He shrugged, "I don't do well on the spot light."

Rolling her eyes, she retorted "I'd say…" She walked ahead of Sokka to catch up with the Airbender that was in the lead, but not in front of Toph.

She placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking so fast. He jumped at her touch but relaxed as he turned to see her warm smile and blue eyes.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you?" asked Katara, smiling brightly.

Blushing, he grinned. He whispered, "Mind? Not at all"

Katara grinned, blushing as well now. She walked beside him now. Subconsciously, their hands met each others and their fingers interlocked as they walked at a very close distance.

After a minute of no talking, Aang broke the little silence spell that had fallen before them. Without turning to look at her, he asked with a tinge of jealousy apparent in his voice, "So, who's this Lee, Sokka was talking about?"

Katara laughed, causing Aang to glance at her with a look of puzzlement. She shook her head, "Aang…there is no Lee…"

Even more befuddled, he questioned, "But…then…why…did Sokka ask if you remembered him…" he rubbed his forehead, getting a small migraine from the confusion.

Katara giggled. "Sokka was lying, trying to get out of trouble with an angry Toph," she explained, "We have never met a Lee."

At the last statement, a wide smile stretched across his face. He didn't known why he was so glad that there was no Lee in the picture; scratch that, he knew but he wouldn't admit to being jealous, at least not openly admit to it.

"Well, that's good to know." he chuckled, grinning like a fool.

Arching her eyebrow up, she inquired "Why would it be a bad thing if I did know a person with the name Lee?"

A look of urgency passed him; he was caught red handed, like a deer in the headlights. He felt the heat rising to his face, and he was sure that Katara would notice the blush that covered his usually pale cheeks. Though, he hoped that she didn't. If she did notice, she didn't say anything.

Aang shrugged, unsure if he could trust himself to speak. He was afraid that if he tried to speak, that he would come out sounding like Momo on a bad day.

Waving her hand in his face, she called out, "Aang?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he asked "Huh?"

She placed a hand on his face, and then pulled it away. "Aang…are you feeling okay?"

Nodding, he said "Yeah, I feel great. Why?"

A blush of her own appearing on her face, she turned her head to try and hide it but it was too late on her part, the boy had already seen it. "Well…you're burning up…"

"Oh, I am?" he questioned, a devious smirk on his face. "I didn't even notice."

"Well, if you two lovebirds are done with your little flirting game" teased Toph, whom had been listening. "Then, how about you have a seat and we can began"

Both of their blushes intensified at Toph's words. Their hands quickly separated, as if they had just eaten the apple from the tree that Adam and Eve had and noticed the close perimeters that they were in. They quickly stepped a few steps apart from the other, blushing like mad.

Feeling left out and wanting in on the fun, Sokka added to the taunt, "Smoochy, Smoochy Someone's in love" the 'OVE' in 'love' was stretched out.

No longer deep in embarrassment, the water bender was beginning to get furious. She stood her ground, and yelled at her brother-she would never dare yell at a master Earth Bender, even though she was a master at bending water.

"Sokka!" she screamed; her tone one that meant she meant business. "Stop, teasing Aang"

Not intimidated, Sokka retorted, "Stop teasing Aang? So I can still tease you? Because I was teasing both of you"

If Katara was a fire bender, steam would have been coming out her ears and nose. She had opened her mouth to reply but shut it when she heard Aang talking…defending her.

Crossing his arms, Aang exclaimed with confidence in his voice, "Sokka!" he yelled, "Leave Katara alone, too! And stop teasing us…or…" he paused for suspense, which made Sokka shiver in his seat. "I'll tell everyone your deepest darkest secret."

"Yeah, right" exclaimed Sokka, "There's no way you know of my deepest darkest secret"

Narrowing his eyes, Aang whispered "You want to bet, I don't?"

Narrowing his own eyes, Sokka replied, "Bring it on!"

Smirking, Aang said, "I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

In the background, Toph began to speak to Katara.

"Sugar Queen, let's make this interesting!" she yelled in a whisper to her.

An eyebrow arching up, she asked "Interesting, how?"

"Let's put money on it." explained Toph.

"A gamble?" exclaimed Katara. Toph nodded. "Oh…okay but only this one time."

Grinning, Toph replied, "I bet you two copper coins that Twinkle Toes is bluffing."

In Katara's mind, one thought that crossed her was 'Oh, she is so going down!' Katara grinned, "Well, I bet you two copper coins that Aang really does know one of Sokka's secrets and isn't bluffing."

Shaking on it, they both confirmed the bet.

* * *

When Aang pulled back from whispering something in Sokka's ear, his eyes were wide in shock and horror. His mouth was gapped open. Aang was smirking, his hands still crossed.

Finally able to find his voice, he begged loudly, "Oh, Aang…Please don't tell!"

Pleased, Aang replied, "Oh okay…but on one condition…"

Sokka would do anything Aang told him to do at this point, anything to keep from having the secret leaked out. "Anything" he said.

Rubbing his chin, Aang whispered "Anything…hmm…You never tease Katara or me…and…"

Interrupting the bender, Sokka yelled pointing a finger at the boy. "You said one!"

"I see…Hey, Katara! Want to hear a new secret about your brother?" he said in a sing-song voice.

Sokka's eyes grew wide in horror. "Please, no!" he cried, "Fine, I'll do anything! Anything"

"I know…" whispered Aang, smirking. "The other thing you have to do is…" he turned to Katara to see if she wanted to make any conditions, she read her lips as she mouthed something to him. He nodded, and turned back to Sokka. "The second condition is…You have to wash all the dishes from now on. Everyday dish washing duty is on you."

Sokka opened his mouth to complain but shut it when Aang arched a brow at him. Instead he whispered, "Oh you're an evil boy, Aang…"

Aang smirked even more but his self-reserve broke and he broke into a fit of laugher.

Confused at the sudden fit of laugher from the Avatar, Sokka questioned, "What? What's so funny!" His voice going high pitched as he talked.

Laughing and pointing a finger at him, Aang managed to say in between his laughter. "I…can't…believe….you…fell…for…it!"

A bit mad but still highly confused, he exclaimed, "Huh? Fell for what!"

Taking a deep breath to calm his fit of laugher, Aang pointed at Katara and Toph.

"What about them?" questioned Sokka, he turned to look at them. "Were you two behind this, too?" he asked them, narrowing his eyes. At his intense stare, the two girls shook their heads, but laughed at the same time.

"The deep dark secret, Sokka…" explained Aang, finally able to speak without bursting into another laughing fit. "Isn't such a secret"

Looking like he would cry at any second, he stuttered, "What….it's…not?"

Grinning, Aang shook his head. "Nope." he confirmed.

Confusion no longer, just plain mad, he stood up. "Who did you tell!"

Now scared, the grin fell off the boy's face. He backed up a bit but his back soon ran into a wall. He stuttered, "Just…Toph and…Katara…No one else….I swear!"

Narrowing his eyes, he questioned, "Are you sure…."

Gulping, he assured, "I swear…Look…I'll give an Avatar oath that I didn't tell anyone but them." he pledge, and placed a hand over his heart.

Satisfied, Sokka backed up and said "Okay." Now, it was as if nothing had even happened between them and Sokka placed an arm around the boy's neck in a friendly gesture of course!

* * *

"Pay up, Sugar Queen." Toph whispered, smirking.

Pulling out two copper coins from her bag, she placed them in Toph's hands. "How did you know?" asked Katara.

Pointing to her feet, she said "Being blind has it advantages."

Rolling her eyes, she mumbled to herself but loud enough that Toph heard. "Note to self, never make a bet against Toph."

Laughing, Toph punched Katara lightly on her arm, but it still hurt. "Ouch" Katara cried out. Toph just shrugged, and turned her attention to the boys that were wasting her toe-picking time.

"Now, Snoozles and Twinkle Toes" exclaimed Toph, irritated. "If you are both done with…" moving her hands around to gesture the close distance the two boys were in, she couldn't pass the chance to humiliate them both at the same time. "Getting to know each other…then please, make yourself comfortable…at the table…so we can all go on with our lives!"

Sokka quickly removed the arm that held Aang around the neck, and jumped up. Though, Aang wasn't as embarrassed; if that had been Katara that had been with her arm around him, then he would have but that was Sokka…he was actually glad that Toph had even said anything. From the way he saw it, Sokka was getting way too close for his liking. He was just too nice to push him off. He smirked to himself as he thought 'Curse my lovely charms'. He was snapped back into reality when Toph spoke.

"Twinkle Toes, if you are done with thinking whatever thoughts that made you be so full of yourself then please join us back on planet Earth" commented Toph with a smirk of her own.

"Huh?" replied Aang, "Oh…sorry…guess I was lost in my thoughts…" Katara giggled softly, and Sokka pretended to cough while saying 'Yeah, right'. Toph didn't make any comment because she already knew the truth. A small blush of embarrassment appeared on Aang's cheeks. He then sat down to join the others.

Clapping her hands together, Toph announced, "Now that we are all here, let's talk business!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well…that was long. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. No flames. Thanks.**


	21. If the elements work as 1, why can't we?

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender but I own Sayuri. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

* * *

In the east side of the Western Air Temple, the four kids of Team Avatar sat in a circle. Three of them were listening intensely to what the younger girl was saying. None of them made a word as she spoke, out of respect and out of the knowledge that the girl would take no interruptions.

As she spoke, she moved her hands around. "So, I was thinking that if last time the object turned into something when Sugar Queen placed it in the element, that probably if we put this in earth then don't you think it would have the same results?" Toph explained, holding up the object that she had found.

The three other kids sat in thought. The oldest boy had a thoughtful look on his face, and he rubbed his imaginary beard. The bald kid was making a hum-like sound as he considered what Toph had said. The oldest girl twirled a loose piece of her hair in her fingers as she considered what the younger girl had told them.

"I don't know…" said Sokka, rubbing at the imaginary beard.

Elbowing her brother, Katara whispered to him, "Stop rubbing a beard that you don't have!"

Glaring back at her sister, he replied, "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean that it's not real!"

"Will you two stop your bickering!" yelled Toph, shutting the two up instantly.

"Sorry…" they both mumbled, looking down at their feet ashamed.

Looking over at the silent monk, Toph called, "So, Twinkle Toes?"

Raising his eyes to look at the young girl, he responded, "Toph?"

"What do you think of what I said earlier?" she asked him.

Aang shrugged. "Actually, it's not a bad idea." he commented, "It's worth a shot."

Speaking up, Sokka pointed out, "But how do we get an object in tuned with the earth? It's not like we can dig up the some and place it in…" he shut up, at the strange look he was getting from the others.

"Snoozles…" retorted Toph, "There are many ways to get it in the Earth."

"Sand!" exclaimed Katara, "Sand is soft and easy to place the object in! And it's still Earth!"

"As good as that sounds, Sweetness" retorted Toph, "I would kind of like to see while doing my part."

"Oh, right." replied Katara, "It was just an idea."

Aang flashed a smile, and whispered to her "And, it was a good idea." Katara returned that smile with a smile of her own.

"Mud?" suggested Sokka, then added when he received a look, "What? It was just an idea…you know what? Forget that I ever said anything…"

Putting his hands up, Aang exclaimed, "No, it's not that Sokka…" he trailed off.

"Aang, what are you talking about?" questioned Sokka.

"Mud is…a mixture of earth and water….right?" he said, looking at Sokka, Toph, and Katara.

Toph and Katara nodded, they already knew that mud was made of their two elements from that time that they had both bended it to keep that acrobat girl away. As the two girls nodded, Sokka nodded as well, seeing as the two girls nodding had to be right.

"So if we place the object in Mud…" explained Aang, "And, we only bend the earth in it…maybe it could work?"

"I'm not that sure, Twinkle Toes…" replied Toph, "I mean…didn't Katara have to be in tuned herself in the water with the last object?"

"Actually, I don't think you need to go in mud at all or use mud for that matter" suggested Katara.

"I'm listening" replied Toph, looking up in the general direction of Katara.

"Well, when I was in the water, I didn't actually put the first object in there." she explained, "I was in there and I bended the water and then something just…well happened...it's hard to explain actually..." she shrugged, "You had to be there."

"Where are you going with this, Sweetness?" asked Toph, arching an eyebrow up.

Drumming her fingers on her thigh, she said, "Well…I was thinking maybe all Toph has to do is hold the object and bend Earth…and it can be the Earth you see on."

Silence blanketed them as the rest of the gang thought over what Katara had just said. They all had what you would call thoughtful expressions on their faces. As if something just went off in the monk's head, his face lit up.

"That's it!" exclaimed the boy, standing up.

Confused at the boy's outburst, Sokka asked, "What?"

Aang shook his head, and motioned for the rest of them to follow. At first, they just looked at the monk with a look of pure puzzlement but then they followed him when Aang looked, or felt in the case of Toph, like he was about to explode if they didn't hurry and move.

* * *

With Aang in the lead, the rest followed slowly behind him. Everyone, except the leading boy, had the same question running through their minds. 'Where was Aang leading us to?' They passed a fountain where the bison used to stop to drink water out of; it still looked like it did a hundred years ago, only with a bit more rust. When they began to walk out of the Temple grounds, Katara had decided that she wanted answers before they went any further.

"Aang?" she whispered.

Still walking, he responded, "Yeah?"

"Where are we going, Aang?" she asked him.

"You'll see" he told her, and motioned for the group to climb on Appa.

She hesitated a little bit before finally climbing aboard Appa. She sat in the saddle, staring off into the distance as Appa took off. Sitting next to her was Toph, she was holding on tight to the saddle.

"You know, Sugar Queen" exclaimed Toph, "I don't think I'll ever get used to flying."

Shrugging, she replied, "Eh, it's better than the time we were walking in the desert."

In agreement, the girl nodded. "I got to agree with you there, Sweetness." she said, "In the desert, it was like I was really blind…" she shivered as that thought passed her, "At least on Appa, I know it's just temporary."

Katara nodded even though Toph wouldn't be able to see her do so. "Yeah." she whispered, sounding distant.

"Okay" retorted Toph, "Something is up. What's wrong, Sweetness?"

Shrugging, Katara told her, "Nothing big…"

Arching one eyebrow up, Toph asked, "Care to tell me then?"

"Like I said, it's nothing big…" she responded.

"If you say so." whispered Toph, not believing the girl for a second but feeling that if Katara wanted to talk then she would say something, so she added, "You know…if you ever do want to talk…I am here if you need me."

Giving a smile, Katara said, "Thanks."

Shrugging, Toph replied, "Eh, what are friends for?"

* * *

Pulling on the reins on Appa, Aang safely landed the bison on the ground. They were a walk away from a clearing that was untouched by the war. The winds that blew around here, sounded like music, as if the skies were playing their lullabies for the ones below them.

Getting lost in the moment, Aang shut his eyes and let the wind hit his face. It was when his name was repeated over and over again, did he realize that he had spaced out.

"Huh?" he said, shaking his head. It had been Sokka whom had been calling out his name.

"What were you doing?" asked the older boy with an amused expression.

"Feeling the winds," he told him, "You should try it sometime."

"Right." replied Sokka, glancing behind him to his sister.

* * *

The water in the clearing splashed elegantly on the shoreline. The moves the water did, was like a dance that the spirits the moon and ocean created to share with those simple living forms. As if in a trance, Katara was greatly taken by the view. Like her limbs had mind of their own, she began to walk closer to the water. She stopped when she reached the shoreline. She shut her eyes to be able to concentrate more on the sounds of the waves hitting the shoreline. The waves that hit the shoreline softly splashed her feet and ankles. She was so lost in the breathtaking display, that she didn't notice someone come behind her. It was when they placed their hand on her shoulder, did she notice.

She jumped, startled. "Oh Aang, it's just you!" she sighed, relieved.

Aang gave her a crooked smile that she had grown to love. "Amazing, huh?" he whispered.

Staring off into the waters, she whispered, "It's beautiful, Aang."

"Yeah…you are…" he said softly, then his eyes widened.

Katara smiled at him. Grabbing his head, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." she whispered.

Blushing, he let out a dreamy-like sigh. One time is for sure…Aang is never going to wash that cheek again.

"Aang?" said Katara, staring at him oddly.

Shaking his head, he replied, "Huh, what?"

She giggled softly, "I was just saying maybe we should go back…besides I was kind of wondering why you brought us here."

He nodded, and together they walked back to the other two, whom were talking and sitting inside Appa's saddle. They got there just as they seemed to be finishing what looked like a personal conversation, so they stopped until it looked safe.

* * *

Punching him in the shoulder, she said "Don't you dare tell them, I said that"

Rubbing where Toph had hit him, Sokka nodded. "I won't, Toph." he replied.

"Good." she said, placing her feet on the ground. "You two can come out now."

Katara and Aang stepped out of the shadows, and walked towards the bison and the two others.

Giving the two a look, Toph questioned, "You didn't happen to hear anything, did you?"

"No. We didn't." answered Aang.

"We just got here." added Katara, "We saw you two talking, so we didn't want to interrupt by making our presence known."

Toph nodded, satisfied with their answers. "So, Twinkle Toes…What's the point of this trip?"

"Not just a trip" replied Aang, grabbing a piece of the earth in his hands. "This is the area where all four elements interact with one another. Like the four nations, except they work together."

Under his breath, Sokka mumbled, "If only the fire nation really did that…" Everyone ignored Sokka's comment but Toph still gave him a little something for that remark, she elbowed him.

Looking up at the airbender, Katara said "Go on, Aang."

Aang nodded before continuing, "Here…in this sanctuary of the four elements…we can get practice being in tuned with our elements…here the elements come to life when someone whom is able to control it is around…it has a sort of pull on people…hard to describe actually."

"That's why I felt like the waves were calling out to me…" commented Katara, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, so…what do I do here?" questioned Sokka, "Why did I even come?"

"What do you mean?" Aang said, arching an eyebrow up.

"You know very well what I mean, Aang." sighed Sokka, "I don't have control over an element, so what am I supposed to do while you three get in tuned with your element...or elements in your case?"

Rubbing his chin, Aang thought for a moment. An idea came to the boy, lighting up his eyes. Snapping his fingers, he exclaimed, "I know what you could do!"

Hopeful, Sokka asked, "You do?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, just follow me!"

Sokka stood up from the saddle and walked behind Aang.

* * *

After just a couple of minutes of walking, Aang stopped. Sokka was confused at first; they had stopped in front of an open clearing.

"So you brought me to look at a clearing of miles of nothing but grass?" questioned Sokka.

Shaking his head, the boy exclaimed, "No. If you concentrate hard enough…this clearing creates images of animals…people like yourself come here to practice their hunting skills and that way…no animals get harmed in the process."

Nodding, Sokka replied, "What's the point of hunting fake animals?"

Shrugging, he said "It's not hunting fake animals…It's practicing for the real thing."

Arching his brow up, Sokka asked "And how do you know of these things, Avatar boy? I thought you said all life is sacred."

Nodding, he replied, "Yeah, all life is sacred. And, just because I don't eat or like the idea of anything dealing with killing animals, doesn't mean I don't know about it."

Shrugging, Sokka exclaimed, "Okay!"

Aang nodded, "I'm going to leave you here…do you mind being left here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine" responded Sokka. Aang nodded one more time before walking back towards the two girls.

* * *

"So what is Sokka doing?" asked Katara once Aang returned.

"Doing a simulation of hunting." answered Aang.

"What's that, Twinkle Toes?" asked Toph as she lay down on the Earth ground.

"Fake animal hunting" explained Aang, looking from Toph to Katara and back, "Where people to practice their skills over and over again without killing off animals."

"What's the point of doing that?" Toph asked.

"Everything has a point, Toph." Aang said, "It allows people to practice without killing too many animals. This clearing creates that simulation, that way its animals are safe."

"Animals?" questioned Katara as she looked around, "I don't see any animals, Aang."

"That's because they're hidden" explained Aang.

"Hidden?" repeated Katara.

Aang nodded, "Yup."

Toph sat up quickly, and exclaimed to the other two, "I felt something under there!"

"What did you feel" asked Katara.

Placing her hand firmly to the ground, she answered, "The animals that Twinkle Toes over here was going on about"

"How can they live underground?" Katara wondered out loud.

"There's actually a forest underneath the earth ground…" whispered Toph. "I feel like it's calling to me…"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, puzzled.

"I…I'm not sure." replied Toph, going into a trance as she listened to the Earth.

"Toph?" whispered Katara, worried.

Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, Aang assured, "She's okay…she's just getting in tuned with her element."

Katara looked up at the boy, and nodded. A gasp then escaped her lips.

"What?" questioned Aang, "What is it?"

Pointing, Katara whispered, "look!"

Slowly, he turned around and a gasp escaped his own lips.

Slipping out of the trance, she looked up and noticed what the other two were looking at. "Wow." she exclaimed.

"Toph…" whispered Aang, "I think you did that…."

"Me?" repeated Toph, "Why would you think that?"

He shrugged. Then Katara answered, "Toph…I think you really did do that!"

"What do you mean?" Toph exclaimed, confused.

"You were in a trance…and I think you caused this and you only got out of it after you had done this…" explained Katara, her eyes glued to what Toph had uncovered.

"Wow." Toph whispered. The other two nodded in mute agreement.

* * *

Sokka, whom had been practicing in the clearing, heard the noise that was made and quickly came to where they were.

He quickly noted what Toph had uncovered. "That…wasn't there before." Sokka said.

Aang nodded. "Toph uncovered it." he whispered to the boy, letting him in on what just happened.

"Dang…" replied Sokka, "It's amazing…"

Aang's eyes lit up as an idea passed through him for the third time that day. "I just had an idea!"

Everyone looked at the airbender, making him nervous. "What?" he asked.

"Your idea?" asked Sokka.

"Oh, right." replied Aang, "I was thinking…if the earth element uncovered like a secret forest or city…that the other elements here must have something similar if not the same…" At the puzzled look he was giving, he added, "Maybe once you're in tuned with your element… your element uncovers something hidden as a reward."

"But…Toph got it up on her first try…" Katara pointed out.

"I'm just that good, Sweetness." retorted Toph.

Aang nodded. "Toph got it on her first try because she has always been in tune with her element."

"Come again?" asked Sokka.

Sighing, he explained "Since she was born blind, she grew to be in tune with her element…that's why she can see, right? So, that makes her already in tune with element."

Toph laughed. At the feeling of stares going to her, she ceased her laughter and spoke, "Sorry…it's just…I found another reason to love my blindness!"

"Okay…" Aang said, before going on. "I say we take a break and continue in the morning…" Everyone nodded in mutual agreement.

Sokka stretched his arms out, and yawned, "I say we…camp here for the night."

"I'm with, Snoozles." Toph sighed, sleepily.

Covering her mouth as she yawned, Katara whispered, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to just stay here…"

Aang nodded. "That's a good idea and that way we don't waste time flying back and forth." he yawned, and took a spot against Appa's fur.

"Night Katara, Night Sokka, Night Toph, Night Appa and Momo, Night the moon…Night-" Aang was saying but was cut off by one angry girl.

"Shut up, Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted.

"Sorry…" he whispered, curling up against Appa. He shut his eyes, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

As the four, plus Appa and Momo, slept the waves of the water seemed to move near them but not where they wet them. The winds blew softly on them, yet the winds weren't brutal neither cold. The Earth seemed to change in feeling, it wasn't hard like rock or soft like mud, it was just right. Fire in the distance crackled in the firewood, every now and then winds blew, keeping the fire from rising to high and when it seemed the fire would die down, the Earth tossed another stick in the pile. While they slept, the elements came to life.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well was that long for you? Oh and did you like it? What are your thoughts on this chapter? Please review; constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flames are allowed. Thanks. **


	22. Her tears, rain on thy

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender but I own Sayuri, Hiroto, Sora, Kouki, Ping, the five elders. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

Sayuri felt herself being called from the heavens. She could sense that they were summoning her back. She hadn't wanted to leave Aang again but these were elders that could clip her wings if she wasn't careful. Anyways, she would be back after her meeting with them.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, she opened the door to the holy meeting room. The room was filled with other people from the skies.

"Sayuri, how good of you to make your presence known." commented Hiroto as Sayuri made her way into the room.

"Not another word from you, Hiroto" scolded Sora, giving him a stern stare.

Hiroto gulped, and mumbled, "Sorry, sir."

Sora nodded and then turned his attention to the Sayuri, whom was just standing there, awaiting instructions.

"Welcome, Sayuri." greeted Sora, "You're probably wondering why I called you up here…" Sayuri nodded. "Well, don't just stand there. Come, sit."

Doing what he said, she sat down on the empty chair. She offered Kouki a smile, which he returned.

"So what is this all about?" questioned Sayuri.

An elder named Ping, announced "Your interaction with the subject is unacceptable."

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Sayuri, confused.

The five group of elders said, "We have come to a decision. Hiroto will take your spot."

Shocked, her mouth fell. "What?" she paused, then turned to look at Sora, "Did you have a part in this?"

"I'm sorry, Sayuri" whispered Sora, "But it is what has to be done."

"But why?" she exclaimed. Hiroto smirked.

"There will be no more discussion of this" responded Sora, "Meeting dismissed!" All the elder monks began to walk out of the room. Sora walked out, leaving Sayuri and Kouki in the room. Sayuri stayed seated, shocked. Kouki sat on the other end, looking down at his feet, looking guilty.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Sayuri glanced up at Kouki. She whispered, "Kouki?"

He looked up, not meeting her eyes. "Sayuri?" he replied in a whisper.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked; she was referring to the event that had just happened.

He stayed quiet, looking anywhere but her eyes. "I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"What, why?" she questioned.

"Yesterday, we were all voting for if we replace you with someone or leave you to finish it…" he explained, hesitating.

"What about it?" she whispered, fearing what he was about to say.

"Promise me that what I am about to tell you won't change what you think of me" he said, "Promise?"

She nodded, "I promise…" she said, unsure.

"When it was my turn to vote…I voted for replacing you with someone…" he mumbled.

Her eyes grew large, "How could you do such a thing, Kouki!" she exclaimed, hurt showing in her eyes.

"Please understand…" he begged, "I missed you…I wanted you back."

Disgusted, she yelled "You had me for more than a century…And I get a chance to watch over my son…And you…the man I thought loved me…just takes it away from me?"

He flinched at her tone. "Sayuri, please settle down."

Outraged, she responded, "Don't you dare tell me to settle down!" She stood up, turning to leave.

Kouki grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Please don't go, love." he whispered.

She screamed, furious. "Just leave me alone!" she slapped him before running out.

As she walked out, Kouki rubbed where he was slapped. "I guess I deserved that…" he sighed, sadly.

* * *

Far from the heavens, the avatar gang was fast asleep against Appa when it began to pour rain. The rain seemed to come out of no where, just a few moments ago the sun was beginning to rise. The sun was covered in dark grey clouds, covering any hint that it was morning. As the rain began to fall, Aang's eyes snapped open.

He rubbed at his eyes sleepily, "What time is it?" He yawned. He glanced at the other three, and saw that they were still asleep, but they were too starting to awaken from the rainfall. He looked up into the sky, "It feels like morning…but where is the sun?"

Katara yawned, waking up. She glanced to her right and saw Aang awake. "Aang?" she whispered.

He turned his head around at the sound of her voice. "Morning, Katara."

She yawned, stretching her arms out. She noticed the darkness, "Are you sure it's morning?" she asked.

"It feels like morning." he replied.

Toph was the next to wake up, but she didn't notice the darken sky due to her blindness. Instead, she just stood from where she was and built a tent made of earth. She crawled into her tent of earth, away from the rain and began to fall asleep when something occurred to her.

"Sugar Queen…Twinkle Toes?" she called out, feeling that they were awake.

"Yeah, Toph?" asked Aang. Katara just looked over to where Toph was when she called for her.

"Why are you two up…I mean…I know it's raining but…get some shelter and rest some." she suggested.

"Thanks, Toph but we're okay." answered Katara, water bending the rain away from her and Aang.

Toph mumbled, "Whatever" and shut the door of the tent.

Sokka jumped up awake, "What…what's happening?" he felt the rain falling, and looked up. He then looked at Katara and Aang. "Hey, you two"

Aang and Katara glanced at Sokka. They were barely even wet due to Katara water bending the rain away.

"Why are you two up?" questioned Sokka, "Get some sleep, until morning."

"Uh…Sokka…" Aang began but was cut off by Sokka.

"I know, I know…It's raining but, it's just rain." Sokka said.

"It's not that." explained Aang, "It is morning, Sokka."

Arching an eyebrow up, Sokka replied "It is not morning…is it?" He looked at Katara for any clues but she just shrugged.

"I know it doesn't look like it, Sokka" responded Aang, "But, it is…it's like the sun has been covered…"

"But why?" asked Sokka.

"I'm not sure but…" whispered Aang, "It's not normal." Aang looked up into the sky and just stared as if he could see and hear someone up there.

* * *

Back up in the skies, Sayuri sat outside the golden gates. Silent tears fell from her eyes, falling down to the world below. She was filled with several different emotions; anger, sadness, betrayal, and hate. Due to the negative emotions, and lack of anything positive, she began to turn black and white.

"If I cannot enjoy my son…" she cried, "Then there is no sunshine to shine." With that, she closed her fist and created several grey clouds around the sky, covering the sun just as it rose. Her normally lively eyes were now colored over in black. Letting out a battle cry, she screamed to no one in particular, she was talking to the heavens. "As long as my tears fall, the world will be in a life of darkness and rain."

* * *

"Aang?" whispered Katara.

Snapping out of it, Aang glanced at Katara.

"What did you see?" asked Katara.

Looking down at the floor, he whispered "A spirit is causing this."

"Well can't you just ask them to stop?" suggested Sokka.

"No, I can't." replied Aang. He took a deep breath, "This spirit… She had so many emotions running through her…anger…betrayal... sadness… and hate…I could hear her screaming."

"What did she say?" Katara asked.

"Something about since she is not allowed to enjoy her son, the sun won't shine" he replied, "And, as long as her tears fall, the world will live in a time of darkness and rain…"

"What are we going to do?" whispered Katara.

Aang sighed, and closed his eyes thinking. "Only one thing I can think of." The two water tribe siblings looked at him, waiting for his answer. "I need to go into the spirit world and try to see what has this spirit feeling…so negative."

* * *

Back up in the skies, Sayuri still had tears falling down her face to the ground. The once, happiness filled person she once was, was now gone. It wasn't gone as in no longer there, it was still there, just hidden from the negative emotions running through her. Even as the tears subsided, the clouds in the sky still rained down to the earth.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well…hmm, at first I wasn't thinking of doing something like this but…I liked it. What do you think? Please review. No flames.**


	23. The Spirit of the Sun & Rain

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender or any of its characters but I own Sayuri and any other character that I made up. Please read and review. No flames. **

* * *

The clouds were grey, and it was pouring rain from the heavens. It had been pouring a great deal of rain for more than six hours now. And as the hours went, it didn't seem to be subsiding any time soon. The four kids could only hope that the spirit would calm down enough to put an end to this madness.

Toph sat inside her tent of earth, safe from the cold, wet rain that fell. Her blind eyes were staring off into the skies, as if she could actually see something there. After several seconds of staring, she redirected her gaze to her friends.

She groaned, "Is it ever going to stop?"

Katara looked at the earth bender, and then closed her eyes in thought. She opened them and sighed. "It's not natural…" she whispered.

"What?" questioned Toph, "What are you talking about, Sugar Queen? It's just rain…right?"

Katara looked at Aang, and Aang looked back. They were both thinking the same thing. Katara turned to look at Toph again.

"I thought it was at first…" she whispered, "But…Rain just doesn't keep going like this…"

"What do you mean?" replied Toph, "It's just water from clouds that got too heavy?"

"I think I know my element well enough to know that clouds don't hold this much…water." she responded.

Toph turned her gaze to look at the quiet Sokka. "What do you think, Snoozles?" she asked.

Instead of an answer, she received a sleepy snore from the boy. It figured, that even during the worst weathers, Sokka wouldn't miss a beat to get some rest.

"How can he sleep in the rain?" asked Toph, looking back at the water bender.

Katara shrugged. "That's Sokka for you." she answered.

Toph laughed, agreeing. Aang smiled.

Katara turned around to look at the young avatar. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. After a few seconds, she whispered "Aang?"

"Katara?" he replied, looking at her with a small smile on his face. Water dripped down from his bald head to his face.

"Do you think you can talk to this spirit?" she asked.

Sighing, he said "I'll give it a try." Katara smiled and nodded at the boy.

Together they walked off towards an area where Aang could meditate without getting soaked by the offending water. Just before they got far, they heard the earth bender screaming after them.

"Toph?" questioned Katara.

"Where are you two going?" she asked, arching an eyebrow up suspiciously.

"Aang needs to contact the spirit world…" Katara answered, "So, I'm bringing him somewhere where he won't get wet."

A small blush tinted Toph's cheeks, "Oh." she mumbled.

Something clicked in Katara's head, "Wait…where did you think we were going?"

"Uh…no where….well, bye." she said.

"You're lying, Toph." Katara replied.

"How do you know?" retorted Toph, "You're not a lie detector like I am."

She shrugged, "Maybe I'm not but…you were lying." With that said, Katara and Aang walked off in search of some shelter from the never-ending rainfall. Toph just 'stared' at their backs as they walked off before heading back to the safety of her tent.

"I so was not lying…" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

The water bender and air bender were walking close to each other, their fingers had intertwined with the others as they walked, and now they were holding hands. As they reached the entrance of a grey mystical cave, Katara stopped. Aang skidded to a stop as Katara put a break to her steps.

"Katara?" he questioned.

Pointing to the cave, Katara whispered "It's perfect." Aang looked at the cave and nodded in agreement. They both walked inside.

Until that moment, neither one had noticed how cold they were from the rain that had poured on them. And now, in the cold temperature of the cave, it just highlighted that fact. Both of them were shivering from the sudden cold they both felt. Katara's hair was soaked, and her clothes were drench in water. Aang's robes were also drench in loads of water from the rain. Using her water bending, Katara bended the water out of her hair and clothes and tossed it outside of the cave. Using air bending, Aang bended himself dry. Both of them were now dry, or at least as dry as they could become.

Aang sat down on the floor of the cave, his legs in a crisscross-apple sauce form. Aang closed his eyes in concentrating. Katara stood right behind him, watching him as he began to glow. It was the same glowing that he glowed whenever he lost control and entered the avatar state. The glow that meant he was crossing over into the spirit world. Katara took a deep breath, and laid down, resting her head against the coldness of the cave walls.

* * *

Aang could feel himself crossing over into the spirit world. He saw the world becoming nothing but a blur and then when he could see clearly once again, everything was different. He was no longer in the cave with Katara, he was somewhere else. The grass seemed greener here, and there wasn't harsh rain here as there was where he had been just a few minutes ago. Aang noticed that one humming guy that he had came in contact with those months ago while searching for the moon and ocean spirits. Aang knew now not to bother that spirit –he wasn't that polite. Instead, he went searching for his past life. He knew he had to there somewhere. He always was.

Just as he suspected, Avatar Roku was right there. Looking at the water that looked green due to the grass, there was not his reflection but the reflection of the avatar before him. The past avatar was smiling at the boy, whom was the new avatar.

"Avatar Roku" greeted Aang, bowing.

"Aang," he said, before rising from the water to stand before Aang.

"I need to talk with the spirit, whom is causing the ruckus up in the mortal world." whispered Aang.

"The spirit of the sun and rain" replied Avatar Roku.

Tilting his head to the side, Aang asked him "Who?"

"The spirit of the sun and rain…" explained Avatar Roku, "She is the spirit whom enlightens the world with its sunshine…but she is also the spirit who bestows us with her depression."

"What do I do to stop her…?" asked Aang.

Avatar Roku sighed. "To stop what she is doing is not as easy as it may sound, young avatar."

Aang nodded but didn't say anything; he just looked up at Roku, waiting for him to go on.

"Usually, the rain she punishes the world with is less depressing but due to the negative feeling that overpowers her sunshine, the rain has become a massive punishment that could only end if she is calmed or stopped."

"But, why is she feeling such…pain?" asked Aang.

"I think you know young avatar." answered Roku, "You have met her before."

"I have?" questioned Aang, "When?"

"Not too long ago." answered Avatar Roku, "I must go now, but here's a friend to take you back…"

"Wait!" exclaimed Aang, making Avatar Roku halt. "Where can I find this spirit?"

"Up in the skies is where she rests." answered Avatar Roku, "Hei bai will bring you to her."

The panda spirit appeared reflected in the water, Aang turned around to face his old friend.

Grinning, Aang exclaimed "Hei bai!"

Hei Bai allowed Aang to climb on his back. After he was sure that the boy was safely on his back, he took off running. He stopped at golden gates.

Aang stepped off of the panda spirit, and looked at the gates that were the color golden. "How do I get in?" Aang asked.

Blowing some blue onto the gates, the gates began to open wide enough to let the young avatar in.

Walking in, Aang thanked his friend, "Thanks." The doors of the golden gates shut with Aang inside them.

Behind Hei Bai, the rude humming or was it meditating, sprit opened one eyes, and huffed. "Good riddance!" Turning into his offending shape, Hei Bai blew some of the offending blue on the rude spirit, knocking him off his feet, before returning to his loveable shape.

* * *

Aang was inside the golden gates, everything behind the gates looked so different than the other parts of the spirit world where he had been before. These parts weren't as grassy, as the one where just moments ago, he had been. Nor was it as dark and scary has it had been those months ago when he had met the face stealer spirit. This area was crowded with millions, if not more, clouds. And it reminded him of his home, before he ran off those many years ago. Everything looked so lively, everything that is except that one spot where he noted that it was greyer than the other areas in the heaven like place.

He walked towards the grey spot slowly and carefully. He knew that this spirit was in a great amount of pain and that any sudden sounds or movements might cause her to jump and attack him. And being attacked in the spirit world was the least he wanted. Not that he wouldn't fight a spirit if he had to, but to the fact that his bending wouldn't work here. So, basically he would be powerful against an all powerful spirit. He wished he knew her name, because now thinking of it, calling her rain/sun spirit didn't sound as welcoming as calling her by her own name would have been.

The spirit seemed to be too lost in her drowning pain that she hadn't noticed Aang approach her. It was when a voice spoke up that she noticed that she was no longer alone.

"Uh…the sun…and rain spirit?" whispered Aang, trying his best to stay confident.

The spirit seemed to make a movement that showed that she acknowledged the boy's presence. She nodded; a few tears fell from her face.

Aang could see now that this spirit wasn't threatening, she was just hurting. A little heart warming talking and he would able to have her up and on her feet, giving her gift of light once again.

He cleared his throat before saying anything more. "I know that you are feeling great pain but it's not the end of the world yet." Aang told the spirit. "You need to let go of the great pain you are feeling and let it out." Aang paused to see the spirit taking everything he had just said in, and then he began again. "What you are doing…is not the answer. Taking out your pain on the world with endless rain…revenge isn't the answer." He saw that this caused her expression to form into a thoughtful one, so he added what he had been told some time ago. "The monks used to tell me that revenge is like a two headed rat-viper, while taking out your enemy, you are going down yourself."

The spirit seemed to let out a small laugh and smile before turning around to stare at the young but wise boy. Her smile only grew when she noticed the boy who stood before her. Her color seemed to return to her, the grey melted off her beautiful features as the bright color returned once again. Her eyes were no longer empty and lonely, but bright and filled with life. Her hair was a black color, yet no longer such a dark depression black, it was more like a blue-berry tinted black. As her smile grew, down below in the mortal world the rain ceased, and the sun shone in its rightful spot, and a bright colorful rainbow was on display. While her frown and depression brought disaster to the world, her smile brought sunshine to the people down in the mortal world.

Realizing whom the spirit was exactly, Aang's mouth dropped open in surprise.

A smile on his face, Aang whispered "Mom…you are the spirit of the sun and rain?"

Sayuri beamed, and nodded. "That I am."

"Why?" asked Aang. She knew what he was talking about, she knew it had nothing to do with why she the spirit of the sun and rain but something different.

Looking down at her feet and then back at her son, she answered "I was feeling unbelievable pain…such great pain. I had felt betrayed by the man whom I had loved. And mad that they would go against my back. And sad that they would not let me see you again."

"Why would they do that?" exclaimed Aang, furious. Taking a deep breath in and then out, Aang repeated a bit calmer, "Why would they do that?"

"Their reasons were that I had been getting a bit too close to you." she responded, "I don't see the problem with a mother being close to her own son…but apparently they had." She sighed, closing her eyes, one tear dropped from her eyes but nothing to severe to cause it to drop out of the skies and into the world as rain.

Standing up, Aang commanded "Let me talk to them!"

Sayuri questioned, "What?"

"I want to talk some sense into these people." replied Aang.

Sayuri nodded. "Very well, follow me." she replied, opening the door to the great golden temple of the skies.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, please. No flames, please. Thank you.**


	24. It's settled

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Please note, I am doing this on WordPad so if there are misspellings it is because this computer has no spell check. Well, please read and review. Thanks.**

The inside of the great golden temples in the skies was a magnificent sight. The building rested on top of a great big fluffy cloud. Inside it smelled of flowers and everything nice. Aang would have enjoyed it more if he wasn't here on an important buisness. He was following his mother, Sayuri - who he had just discovered was also the spirit of the sun and rain. Could things get any more complicated? From the way it was going, he didn't think that would be possible.

Sayuri stopped walking, she pointed to a golden door in front of her as she spoke. "Right in there."

"Wow," whispered Aang, amazed. "Everything is...wow."

Sayuri nodded. She knocked on the door. She stepped back a few steps as the door opened to reveal an old man with a large white beard.

"What?" the man snarled, clearly he had just been in bed, trying to get some sleep. Who knew spirits needed their sleep as well?

"Um...I don't mean to disturb you but...the Avatar wishes to speak with you." Sayuri told the man.

The old man's eyes grew wide, he exclaimed, "The avatar?"

Sayuri nodded, "Yes...the Avatar."

"Well, let him in!" commanded the old man.

Sayuri stepped aside to allow Aang to walk in closer. He held out one of his hands to the man, "Hello, sir." greeted Aang, using manners.

The man bowed down before the Avatar, and then asked "For what do I owe your presence?"

Aang cleared his throat, he then said with seriousness in his voice, "I think you know how you and everyone else wanted Sayuri to give up the mission assigned to her?"

The man nodded, "Yes, sir but...it was for the world's own good. She was getting way too close to you and your friends."

Aang pounded his hand which was in a fist against the table. "Why do you always try to take me away from everyone I ever knew and love!"

Taken aback from Aang's temper, the old man jumped back. "What?" he whispered.

"Sayuri will stay on the mission." ordered Aang, "If you know whats good for the world."

"Are you threatening me, Avatar?" questioned the man, arching an eyebrow up.

Aang shook his head. "No." he whispered, "If you didn't notice, she needs to do this...or the world could drown in the rainfall of her sadness. And you don't want that, right?"

The man shook his head, "Of course not, Avatar...but..."

Aang cut him off, "So it's settled, Sayuri stays on the mission."

"But, Hiroto will be displeased to hear that he can't be on this mission." he told him.

Aang felt like rolling his eyes and laughing at the man but he held his tongue. "I think he will live." a chuckle escaped Aang's mouth at the irony of what he had just said.

"What is so funny?" asked the old man.

"Get it?" laughed Aang, "I think he will live...ha, he's already dead...haha." At the look Aang recieved from the old man, he shut up. "Sorry." The old man nodded at Aang.

"We will think of letting Sayuri back on the mission but...If we see that you are getting distracted by her then we will not hesitate to remove her from the mission." warned the old man.

Aang gulped and nodded. "Alright...Mr...what's your name?"

"Where are my manners...My name is Ping." he told Aang.

"Ping...nice name..." Aang said, smiling. He stood up, "Well, good bye."

"Good bye, Avatar." Ping said, waving.

In the real world it had been sunny for a while now, the rainbow that had been shining had left after the rain on the floor dried up. The sun was still up and shinning; birds were singing. In the cave, where Katara was with Aang-light was shinning in there. Katara had fallen asleep waiting for Aang to return from the spirit world.

Aang walked through the gates that would bring him back to the mortal world. He then entered his body again and was back with the living. His eyes and arrows stopped glowing; his eyes returned to their normal grey tint and his arrows to their normal blue color. He blinked, getting used to the binding light that entered through the opening in the cave. He turned around to see if Katara was still there with him. To his delight, she was. But to his disappointment, she was sleeping. He just didn't have the heart to wake her up.

He stood up quietly, trying his best not to awaken the sleeping girl but to no avail. Her eyes flickered open with the little sound that Aang's feet made against the cave floor.

"Aang?" whispered Katara, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Aang smiled. "Yeah?"

She jumped up onto her feet, "You're back!" she exclaimed, bringing him in for a hug. Taken aback from the gesture, his eyes grew wide but then he melted into the hug. Just as fast as the hug took place, it ended. "So, how did it go?"

"What?" asked Aang, still dazzed from the hug.

Katara giggled softly, causing Aang to blush. "How did it go in the spirit world?"

"Oh," whispered Aang, "Well it went great!" he exclaimed.

"Thats good." commented Katara, she turned her head to look outside. She nodded, and whispered "I see it stopped raining...what did you do?"

Aang shrugged. "I didn't do much. I just talked to the spirit, and calmed her down."

Katara nodded. "So, who was the spirit?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aang.

Katara shrugged, "What was the spirit's name?"

"Oh, well funny story...it turned out it was my mother." he laughed nervously.

"Wait...what?" exclaimed Katara.

Aang nodded, "Yeah."

"So what was she so upset about?" asked Katara.

"The people in the skies had threatened to take her off the mission because she getting to close with me...her son." explained Aang. He sighed.

"Woah, I don't get your people, Aang." whispered Katara, "They think a mother is getting way too close to her own son..." she shook her head, "Wow. What did you do about it?"

"Well, I talked to them and told them to make sure that Sayuri is allowed back on the mission." whispered Aang, shrugging.

"And, they just agreed without arguement?" she exclaimed, surprised.

Aang shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I had to include the fact that if they didn't they could be the very cause that the world be drowned."

"So you threatened them?" whispered Katara.

"No!" exclaimed Aang, "It was just a plain fact that I told them."

Katara nodded in understand.

"Katara!" came a male voice from outside, "Aang!"

"I think we better get going..." whispered Katara. Aang nodded, and walked besides Katara out of the cave.

Together, they walked back to where they were staying. When they arrived, they were greated with yells from the older brother.

"Where were you?" Sokka yelled.

"In a cave." retorted Katara.

"What?" yelled Sokka, "What were you doing in a cave?"

"Aang was in the spirit world...stopping the rain." responded Katara.

"Rain?" replied Sokka, "What rain?"

"The rainfall that poured for almost all day." exclaimed Katara.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sokka.

Aang and Katara looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Sokka had either hit himself on the head or he was pulling their legs.

"Sokka..." sighed Katara, she turned to Toph who was just standing there with an amused expression. "Toph...you remember the rain right?"

Toph shrugged, "Hey, I'm not getting into this. But for the record, yes it was raining."

"See, Sokka?" exclaimed Katara, "It was raining."

Sokka huffed in defeat, "Fine." He turned around and walked off.

Katara and Aang looked at each other with knowing looks. They both nodded at each other in agreement to the thing that both of them were thinking. 'That was weird.'

Toph sighed, and laughed causing all the attention to be brough to her.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, Toph...What's so hillarious?" Katara added.

Toph shook her head, "Nothing...just...I think the rock I threw at Snoozles some days ago, is finally getting to his head."

Aang laughed, and Katara bit her bottom lip in attempt to stop her laughter but failed at doing so.

Toph then added before walking off, "That...or he's become extra paranoid...and if it's that...Snoozles is losing his mind but I don't think thats possible since he lost it a long time ago." joked Toph.

Aang laughed, and added, "Yeah. All thats in there is...cobwebs.."

` "Uh, Twinkle Toes?" whispered Toph, "Leave the teasing to the expert."

Aang nodded, looking down at his feet. Katara shook her head, and whispered something in Aang's ear that made his face light up.

"Really?" he whispered.

Katara nodded, "Yes."

Katara and Aang, both walked off together to the lake to practice some waterbending.

Toph called after them, "Where are you two going now!"

"Katara's going to show me an extra special waterbending move!" yelled back Aang.

Toph shook her head, "Well...have fun playing with water because we still have to do some earthbending practice."

Aang groaned but looking at Katara's smile made him smile. He followed her out to the lake.

**Author's note:**

**Well that is chapter 24 for you. I think that this is going to be my last update until my laptop is fixed. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. No flames. Thank you.**


	25. Underground city

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last airbender or the characters but I own Sayuri. Please read and review. No flames. I am sorry that I have not updated regularly but I don't have as much access to Internet as I once did. Now without further ado...**

* * *

_Katara and Aang, both walked off together to the lake to practice some water bending._

_Toph called after them, "Where are you two going now!"_

_"Katara's going to show me an extra special water bending move!" yelled back Aang._

_Toph shook her head, "Well...have fun playing with water because we still have to do some earth bending practice."_

_Aang groaned but looking at Katara's smile made him smile. He followed her out to the lake._

* * *

The water in the lake was painted a royal blue, and reflected your face like a mirror. Katara stood in the lake, the water going up to her knees, teaching Aang a new water bending move. Aang watched, intent on taking everything that she said.

"Are you ready to try it, Aang?" Katara asked Aang.

Aang smiled, he nodded. He raised his arms just like he had seen Katara do a moment ago, and then he slowly let them go forward. With that action, it caused a small wave to be created.

She walked around to watch from behind him. She smiled as she saw him get it on his first try. Aang let his hands go down to his side, making the water drop back into the lake. He turned his head to look at Katara. He was beaming with pride.

"How I do?" he asked her.

She nodded, and told him "Well done, pupil Aang."

He beamed. "Thank you, Ka-Sifu Katara." Katara smiled at the title.

"Hey, you two done there?" called out Toph.

Katara turned around to face the Earth Bender. She nodded and said, "We were just finishing up!"

Grinning, Toph crushed a rock in her hands. "Great!"

Katara turned back to Aang with a small smile on her face. "Well, I think I've taught you everything I know."

Eyes wide, Aang asked "What? There has to be more you can teach me."

Katara smiled, "Nope." bowing, she said "This concludes our session." Aang bowed in return.

* * *

After Aang had finished putting back on his robes, he walked at a slow pace to where Toph would be waiting for him. When he arrived in the spot, Toph was grinning, holding the object they had found some days ago.

Toph jumped up, and now stood on her feet. "Great, you made it."

Aang looked from Toph to the object in her hand. "Uh, what are you doing with the object?"

"Well, I thought that we could start off with trying to unlock it." explained Toph.

Aang nodded slowly. "Right...well...how do we do that?"

"With some earth bending!" exclaimed Toph. She placed the object down on the floor; it was in the middle of the two twelve year old benders. "Now, we both have to bend at the same time, keep with the same pace. And then, I am sure that whatever this object should do, it will do it."

Aang nodded, agreeing with Toph's logic. "Alright."

"Okay. When I say three, we begin." responded Toph. Aang nodded. "Okay. One, two...three!"

Toph moved her hands, moving the earth around her. Aang moved his own hands, copying what she was doing. Together, the rock and earth that they both were moving, seemed to be dancing to a music that no one but Aang and Toph could hear. The rocks moved around above them, moving around in circles.

* * *

In the background, the water tribe siblings watched the scene. What they were seeing, never before had they seen in their lifetime.

"What are they doing?" Sokka asked Katara.

Katara shrugged. "I don't know but it's probably something for the object..." Sokka nodded in silent agreement. No more words were spoken between the two as their attention was on the display in front of them.

* * *

The object in between the two kids that were earth bending, slowly began to rise up to dance with the earth that was casually floating around it. As it soared around, the shape of the object kept changing shapes. It never seemed to stay on one form for long. Toph and Aang seemed oblivious to what was happening with the object since they just kept on bending the earth as if nothing odd was happening. And maybe nothing odd was really happening, maybe everything that was happening was natural.

After what seemed like hours but was only fifteen minutes at the most, the two slowly began to stop their bending. The rocks that were being bended by the two benders, slowly began to become one with the earth again. On the moment that the last rock was brought back to lay with the earth, the object in the middle slowly began to change shape for one final time.

* * *

"Woah." whispered Sokka, amazed.

Katara nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

The object's final shape was to turn into a key-like shape. At a steady pace, the object began to float back down to the ground. As the object got closer to the ground, the spell that Toph and Aang seemed to had been in, wore off. Both of them held out their hands to catch the object in their hands. When the object fell into the palms of the awaiting benders, the whole trance had worn off.

"What happened?" Aang asked, seeing the now key-shaped object in his and Toph's hands.

"I'm not sure, Twinkle Toes..." replied Toph.

"It looks like a key..." whispered Aang.

"A key?" questioned Toph.

"Yeah, a key." replied Aang, "What you think that means?"

Toph shrugged, "Well, it's a key...so it must open something."

Aang nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know...maybe we are supposed to keep it, and use it when the time of need comes?" suggested Toph.

"You know...I think you're right." whispered Aang.

"Of course I'm right." retorted Toph.

* * *

Sokka and Katara were still standing by the side lines watching everything occur. While Sokka just stood there, rubbing his chin, pretending that he really had a beard, Katara took action and walked towards the two.

"So, what happened?" asked Katara once she had walked up to them.

Aang held out his hands, and explained "Well, we have a key now."

Katara nodded, thinking. "So, any ideas as to what it's for?"

"Yeah, Toph thinks it's meant to open something." replied Aang.

"Open what?" asked Sokka, just getting into the conversation.

Aang shrugged. "I'm not sure but, Toph says that-"

Toph cut him off; She said, "I can speak for myself, Twinkle Toes." she paused, "Anyways, it's a key and all the objects are supposed to be useful, right? Well, maybe we are supposed to keep it with us and then when we come to a area in time that we will need to unlock something, being a door or a chest, we will have a key to unlock it for us."

Sokka nodded, rubbing his imaginary beard once again. "Hmm..."

"That's a great idea." exclaimed Katara, smiling.

"Aha!" Sokka randomly screamed out.

"What?" asked Aang.

"The city that Toph had uncovered! Maybe the key opens it!" yelled Sokka, proud that he had discovered that one on his own.

Katara gasped, "Sokka, you're a genius!"

Sokka grinned, "Thank you."

* * *

The underground city that Toph had uncovered that day was still where it had last been. Just as they had suspected, there was a small door on the city with a hole big enough to fit a key like the one they now had. And after many minutes spent trying to determine whom should be the one to unlock the city, they had finally decided on Sokka.

"Remind me again why we picked Sokka?" questioned Katara as she watched her brother preparing to insert the key.

"We all agreed that only a non-bender could unlock the city." explained Aang.

"And that it was the only way to make Snoozles stop whining about being useless to this mission." added Toph.

Katara nodded, "Right. I remember now."

* * *

Back with Sokka- "Prepare yourself for the wonderful sight of the underground city..." he said as he turned the key around in the hole. Sokka backed up, away as the city slowly began to rise up even more than before. Soon the trees, and buildings of the underground city could be seen completely from the bottom to the top.

"Wow..." whispered Sokka, amazed at what was now happening. He now stood back with the others, watching the scene finish up. The others next to him, nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well that's all for chapter 25. Please review. No flames. Thanks. **


	26. Ghost in the presence

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender or the characters but I own Sayuri. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

* * *

Sayuri stood in the side lines watching the Avatar gang. A small smile formed on her lips as she saw the underground city become uncovered. She decided against letting her presence known. She would rather wait for the morning to come to let them know that she was there. She figured they needed some rest before she made another appearance.

The trees of the underground city was a misty greenish colored, and they weren't too tall or too short, just the right size. A crystal clear lake went through the middle of the trees and bushes. Purple, blue, and orange fruits decorated the bushes and tree tops. Various assortments of birds slept high in the tree branches. Schools of fishes swam in the lake. The city was almost like a paradise that had once been hidden. And maybe it was.

The four kids fell asleep listening to the forest's lullaby. The smell of the trees and the natural life seemed to calm them down, and the chirps of the owl-parkeet seemed to sing a song that sooned drove them to shut their eyes and fall asleep.

The next day when they awoke, the sun was just rising. It was a normal thing for Aang to awaken at such an early time. But, when Sokka awoke before the sun was even up, that was when things went from being normal to weird. And what was even weirder, it seemed that they had all awaken at the same time. No, she or he woke up something seconds or minutes after. And after they were awake, it was like their bodys were refusing because they couldn't go back to sleep, even though they still felt sleep on them.

Katara yawned, "Well, I'm up." She said, sitting up in her sleeping bag.

Toph, and Sokka nodded in reply. Both of them were usually deep sleepers. Well, mostly Sokka was but then again, it wasn't every day that Toph awoke at the crack of dawn. So it was reasonable that neither were prepared for conversation.

You would have thought that Aang would have answered Katara with some type of verbal reply, but that was where you went wrong. He just stared off into the distance, as if something was there and he was just waiting for it to show itself. And maybe he was correct, maybe something or someone was hidden in the shadows.

"Aang?" whispered Katara.

He took a second to glance at Katara. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He turned his attention back to the spot where he felt like something or someone hid.

"Do you see something?" asked Katara.

Toph was now wide awake, ready for conversation. "Twinkle Toes, you seem tense, your heart is beating faster than normal." she mentioned to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to jump. "Calm down, it's just me."

Aang nodded. "I have a feeling..." he said, trailing off.

"A feeling? Want to talk about it?" suggested Katara.

Aang shook his head, but spoke either way. "I feel that she is there..."

"Who?" questioned Toph, "Oh, your mother?"

Aang nodded, silently.

"Well, I don't feel anything..." Toph told him.

"I'm not sure that you'd be able to feel her." whispered Aang.

"Why not?" asked Toph.

"She is dead..." he pointed out.

"And?" urged Toph.

"What Aang is trying to say is that maybe your way of seeing doesn't work to find ghosts." explained Katara.

"But, I saw her before?" replied Toph.

Katara shrugged. "Well, maybe that was when she was concentrated on making herself visible?"

Toph nodded. "That makes sense."

Katara opened her mouth to say something more but shut it when Aang held out a hand, signaling that he wanted and needed some silence.

Somehow during everything that was happening, Sokka had managed to get back to sleep. Not even a ghost or a higher power spirit could keep him from his beauty sleep. And according to Katara, he needed it. But still, this didn't stop the ghost from waking him every time he managed to fall asleep. But after awhile, the ghost saw that it was a lost cause, and let the boy get his rest.

Aang nodded. "She's making an appearance..." he whispered to the two girls.

Toph yawned. "I hope whatever she needs is good..." she retorted. Katara just nodded in silent agreement.

Aang stood up from where he had been seated and walked forth a bit but then he turned to face the two girls. He gave them a look that meant, 'Well? Aren't you coming?'. Even though Toph was blind, she could practically feel the stare on her. Both of them stood up silently, and followed the airbender.

Aang stopped in his footsteps. They were there. He noticed that in his walking, he had been brought to the core of the forest where the lake was the bluest and clearest.

He extended out his arm, as if trying to find something that was invisible to the naked eye. "Hello?" he whispered.

When they thought that this was a lost cause, and were thinking about turning to head back to the campsite, a figure of a lady began to show.

"Hello, Aang, Toph, and Katara" the woman whispered.

Aang bowed. He knew it wasn't necessary because one, this was his mother, and two, she would have been pleased with a simple handshake but he felt that it was mandatory because she was a spirit.

Without even waiting for a reply, Sayuri began to speak to them. "I have been watching from the side lines." she whispered, smiling.

The three nodded, silently. Neither dared to interrupt.

"I see that you have uncovered the water element's gift, and now the earth element's gift." she whispered.

Katara nodded. She decided to say something because Sayuri looked like she wanted some type of verbal response. "Yes." she held out the spirit water that she had unlocked earlier.

Sayuri nodded, smiling. "Hold onto that, little water bender. It will be of help when you least expect it."

Katara nodded, and placed the spirit water around her neck with the string that it was attached to.

"And, the city that you four have uncovered..." Sayuri whispered, "In there, you will find the clues to where the next object is hidden."

All three benders nodded. Aang held up a hand in question.

Sayuri smiled. "Yes, Aang?"

"What happens after we leave? Does the city go back to how it was?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked." replied Sayuri, "I am not sure but I am sure that it would be in no danger either way."

"How come?" asked Toph.

"The city that you four uncovered isn't a normal city-" she began.

"I know, it was underground." interrupted Toph, smirking smugly.

Sayuri shook her head. "No...well yes but that's not the reason...it's not a normal city because it was brought down from the spirit world, thousands of years ago."

Now the sun was beginning to rise fully. And, Sayuri was slowly fading.

"I have to go now, but I'll be watching...from the side lines...good luck" she whispered, disappearing from sight.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what did you think? I am kind of pleased with this chapter because I really wasn't that happy with my last chapter. Please review. No flames. Thanks.**


	27. On the run

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last air bender or the characters but I own Sayuri. Oh, and forgive me if this chapter isn't the best but I'm trying and that's what counts, right? Anyways, please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

* * *

Walking back to the campsite, the three kids were quiet except for the words that were spoken every now and then. The only reason that the walk was mostly quiet was that everyone was thinking over what they had just recently heard from Sayuri.

"So, any ideas Twinkle Toes?" asked Toph.

"Huh..?" replied Aang, coming out of his thoughts.

Toph shook her head. "Never mind, Twinkle Toes." Aang nodded, slipping back to his thoughts. "What about you, Sweetness?"

Katara turned to glance at Toph. She had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Maybe we should try and search for clues?" she suggested after a second or two of thinking.

Toph nodded, "Yeah, we should..." She paused her walking, causing Katara to skid to a stop, and Aang to use his air bending to stop himself from ramming into Katara.

"Whoa." exclaimed Aang.

"Why did you stop, Toph?" asked Katara.

Pointing in the direction left of them, Toph exclaimed "Something is coming!"

"What is it, Toph?" asked Aang, alert.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is its speeding over here!" replied Toph.

"We're not sticking around to find out what it is!" shouted Katara, getting a hold of one of Aang's and Toph's hands. "Come on!" They started to run away. Unfortunately, the direction was opposite to where the campsite was.

"Wait!" exclaimed Aang, "What about Sokka?"

At the name of her brother, Katara paused in her footsteps. "I'm going after him!" She started to run off, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'll go!" exclaimed Aang.

"He's my brother!" argued Katara.

Aang shook his head, he wasn't going to lose this argument. "I'm not letting you go!"

"Why not?"

"It's too risky!" exclaimed Aang, "I'll go by air!"

Katara folded her arms, giving in. "Fine but if you're not back quick, we're going after you!"

Aang took out his glider, he prepared to take off. "Wish me luck, then!" he exclaimed, taking off.

* * *

Katara watched him until he was just a spec in the sky. She then turned to Toph. The expression of worry on her face was noticeable by even a blind person, or in this case, by Toph.

Toph placed a hand on the water bender's shoulder, Katara glanced down at the girl. Even though the girl's eyes didn't work, they still seemed to show emotion. "He'll be fine." Toph assured the worried Water Bender. Katara nodded.

"I know...I just can't help but worry." Katara replied in a whisper. Toph nodded in silent support.

"It's coming this way. Come on Sugar Queen, we have to keep walking!" exclaimed Toph.

Katara nodded silently, and began to walk with Toph. As she walked, she turned her head around to take a glance at what was chasing them. And now, she wished she could erase that sight she saw. The golden eyes, the black hair, and the scar; the glare that she received from their chaser was intimidating. So intimidating, that it made her insides shiver.

"I hope you're alright, Aang..." Katara whispered quietly.

* * *

Flying in the sky in his glider, Aang could see the forest all at once. Once he spotted who he was looking for, he began to bring the glider to a gentle stop. He landed without crash landing. He could hear Appa growling. The growling didn't sound like the usual playful growling of his Appa. This alerted the air bender. He then heard the urgent chirps of his flying lemur. Momo sounded frightened, and threatened. This made Aang's pace quicken. But what really made him worry was the shouts of a certain non-bender. Using his air bending, he quickly got to the scene.

To Aang's surprise and delight, Sokka's screaming wasn't over being attacked or harmed. Sokka was busy complaining about how the fish he had caught, and then tried to cook over a fire that he had somehow managed to create, burned to the crisp. And then, Momo had to eat all the fruit berries that he had happened to catch. He was yelling at Momo, which was causing Momo to chirp and back away in fright. Nothing was being done to Appa. The growls that Appa was making wasn't directed to any source of danger. It seemed it was directed to Sokka, the boy who was scaring poor little Momo. Appa seemed to be defending his little flying buddy.

"Sokka!" exclaimed Aang, sick and tired of hearing him yelling at Momo.

Sokka jumped back in surprise. He yelped, "Aang! Don't sneak up on me!"

In defense, Aang put his hands out in front of himself. "Sorry. So, why were you yelling at Momo?"

Seeming mad and he probably was, he pointed at Momo. "He...ate...my...berries!" shouted Sokka.

Aang nodded. He tried to reason with the angry warrior. "And yelling at him, helps how?"

Sokka opened his mouth to reply but then shut it. Holding a finger up, he opened his mouth again. Giving up, he lowered his finger and whispered in defeat, "Never mind."

Aang nodded, pleased that he had outsmarted Sokka, not that outsmarting Sokka was ever a hard job. And, then Aang remembered he came here with a task. The scene had made him forget momentarly. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he yelled.

Excited, Sokka asked, "What? Did you find me a juicy...tender...meaty...meal?" drool seemed to be dripping out of his mouth as he imagined all that meaty food.

Aang shook his head, "No." Sokka's expression changed to disappointment but it was quickly changed to surprise as Aang spoke the next words. "We've been spotted!"

"What!" shouted Sokka, "By who?"

Aang shook his head, "We don't know yet but, we have to leave...now!"

Sokka nodded, "Right. Just let me get my boomerang!" He went back, deeper into the woods to fetch his boomerang. After five minutes, Sokka finally returned.

"Finally, what took you so long!" exclaimed Aang, dragging Sokka towards Appa.

"It's not my fault these cute yet tasty looking furry creatures wouldn't let go of my boomerang." complained Sokka, his eyes widened. "Man, I should have killed them when I had the chance."

"Well, good thing you didn't get the chance." he said, just as Sokka was about to jump off Appa's saddle to go after the animals, Aang commanded, "Yip, yip!"

"Ah" yelped Sokka, falling backwards, luckily on the saddle and not down to the ground. "A little warning next time!"

The only known reply that Aang gave to Sokka was a nod of the head, and then all his attention was on finding the girls.

* * *

Sokka crawled fowards to the front. Holding himself up with his elbows, Sokka asked "So where's Toph and Katara?"

"I had to leave them." explained Aang, not taking his eyes off the sky. Momo flew towards the front, and sat himself on top of Sokka's head, making him lose balance and fall down. Sokka groaned, but quieted when Momo hissed at him. "I think I see them!"

Sokka quickly sat up, knocking Momo off his head. Momo hissed but did not go back up. "Where?"

Pointing down to the ground, "There!" Aang's eyes widened, "Oh, no..."

Scared for the safety of his sister and Toph, Sokka questioned, "Why do I have a feeling that the 'oh, no' means trouble for us?"

Aang looked at Sokka for a second before turning back to look at the sky. He pulled on Appa's reins, bringing him to a safe stop on the ground. He jumped off of Appa, followed by Sokka. As Aang began to walk, Aang turned around to face Appa, whom was following them.

"Stay here, boy" he commanded. Momo landed on Aang's left shoulder. He gently took him off, "You too, Momo."

Neither animals made a show of arguement. Momo hid behind a small pile of grass, and Appa grunted before letting himself fall to hide behind a bigger pile of grass.

"Good boy." Aang whispered, petting Appa. "If we need you, I'll blow the whistle, okay boy?"

Appa grunted in reply.

Aang nodded, and turned to leave. As he walked off, he called out "Take care!"

Momo chirped in reply, and Appa just grunted with a small nod of his head.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Was the chapter good? Please review. No flames. **


	28. A building in the deserted

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender or the characters, but I own Sayuri. Please read and review. No flames. Hopefully, this chapter is as good as the last one. Well you guys are the judges. **

* * *

**Last time...**

_"I had to leave them." explained Aang, not taking his eyes off the sky. Momo flew towards the front, and sat himself on top of Sokka's head, making him lose balance and fall down. Sokka groaned, but quieted when Momo hissed at him. "I think I see them!"_

_Sokka quickly sat up, knocking Momo off his head. Momo hissed but did not go back up. "Where?"_

_Pointing down to the ground, "There!" Aang's eyes widened, "Oh, no..."_

_Scared for the safety of his sister and Toph, Sokka questioned, "Why do I have a feeling that the 'oh, no' means trouble for us?"_

_Aang looked at Sokka for a second before turning back to look at the sky. He pulled on Appa's reins, bringing him to a safe stop on the ground. He jumped off of Appa, followed by Sokka. As Aang began to walk, Aang turned around to face Appa, whom was following them._

_"Stay here, boy" he commanded. Momo landed on Aang's left shoulder. He gently took him off, "You too, Momo."_

_Neither animals made a show of arguement. Momo hid behind a small pile of grass, and Appa grunted before letting himself fall to hide behind a bigger pile of grass._

_"Good boy." Aang whispered, petting Appa. "If we need you, I'll blow the whistle, okay boy?"_

_Appa grunted in reply._

_Aang nodded, and turned to leave. As he walked off, he called out "Take care!"_

_Momo chirped in reply, and Appa just grunted with a small nod of his head._

**Now without further ado...**

* * *

Silently, Sokka followed Aang. Aang quietly mumbled something to himself as he pushed through plants that crowded the area that they were walking in. They soon stopped in front of a deserted looking town. A dust cloud flew by, and a strange silence overtook the town.

"Freaky." Sokka said in a sing-song voice. Aang just turned to stare at him, before starting to walk again. Sokka hurried to catch up with the air bender. Once he was close enough, Sokka asked "Where are we going?"

Pointing to a torn down building, Aang replied "I saw something strange in there."

Sokka nodded but then questioned, "Why didn't we use Appa to get here? I mean...walking is so exhausting!"

Aang glared at him before answering. "If we use Appa, we'd be spotted." he explained.

"Yeah, but if we had Appa, we'd be able to escape faster!" he persisted.

Just at that moment, Aang pulled out Appa's whistle. "I have that taken care of."

Sokka nodded. "Okay, but what makes you think they're there?"

Aang just stared at him for half a second before shaking his head, and whispering "Just keep walking, Sokka."

Sokka didn't ask any more questions, but that didn't mean he had given up completely. Maybe just for now, but not completely.

They continued to walk on until they reached the torn down building. Aang began to reach for the door knob when Sokka grabbed his wrist.

Aang glared at Sokka, "What are you doing?"

Ignoring the glare, Sokka exclaimed, "Aang, your arrows?"

"Oh, right!" Aang exclaimed, knowingly. He pulled his orange belt off his waist, and wrapped it around his head, covering the arrow on his head. "Let's go."

Sokka nodded, pleased. Both of them silently opened the door. The room seemed pitch black.

They both peaked in the room. They could hear a few voices from the inside. Their eyes widened when they heard a familiar voice.

"You can't hold us here! Let me down from here and I will kick your fire nation butts!" screamed a girl, that was obviously Toph.

They could hear a menacing laughter erupting from the inside.

"Oh, I'm so scared" a fire nation soldier taunted sarcastically. He then got serious, he turned to his partner in crime. "Who's this girl think she is?" he whispered to the guy.

The guy simply nodded, and mumbled "Trust me...you haven't seen that girl in action..." Obviously the other soldier had once faced Toph, so he knew exactly what the girl was capable of.

The first soldier face had a confused expression, and then he laughed. He clasped his hand on the soldier's shoulder, "Oh, that's a good one!"

* * *

While the two soldiers seemed distracted, the two boys outside, slowly sneaked in the building.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled in a whisper.

"Huh?" he replied.

"Look at us, we stand out!" exclaimed Sokka.

Aang got a look on her face. He nodded. "Right..."

"Aang, what are you thinking?" Sokka began to asked but was quickly dragged off by Aang. A scream didn't leave his mouth, as he felt Aang's hand place over his mouth.

"Shush!" whispered Aang, "We will just 'borrow' a couple of uniforms."

Sokka nodded in agreement, pulling Aang's hand off of himself.

They both stood silently, leaning again a reddish-white wall. Aang was alert, staring outwards. He put up a finger, meaning that someone was approaching.

"Now." he commanded in a soft whisper.

Sokka nodded, and took out his space sword. Together with Aang, they charged at the two soldiers that were passing by.

"What the..." was the only word spoken by the first soldier before he was knocked out by a air bending punch that Aang sent his way.

The other soldier pulled something out of his pocket. It was a horn, a horn that would alert everyone else of the intrusion. Not on their watch!

Sokka tossed his boomerang out, knocking it out of the man's hand. He held his sword against the chest of the soldier. The man had fright in his eyes. He was shivering under the sword.

The soldier raised his hands up in a surrender pose, "Please...don't kill me." he pleaded, silent tears falling.

Sokka didn't kill him, but he did tie him up. "Make any noise, and I won't hesitate." Sokka bluffed.

The soldier gulped, and nodded.

After both of them were dressed in the disguise, they began to run in the direction that they heard the voice of Toph and the soldiers.

* * *

Somehow, Toph had escaped whatever capitivaty they had placed her in. When they walked in, they were half afraid that Toph wouldn't recognize them but to their surprise, she had.

"What took you two so long?" complained Toph, walking over the groaning soldiers that were metal bended between the metal that had once held Toph.

"Uh...how did you escape, Toph?" asked Aang, impressed.

"Oh, it was easy. I just put my metal bending skill to work, and-Boom! They didn't know what hit them!" exclaimed Toph, punching the air with a closed fist.

"Toph...where's Katara?" whispered Sokka, not seeing his sister.

Toph shrugged. "I...I'm not sure. I think she got away before I was caught." She whispered, looking down at the ground.

Aang could feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He turned his attention to one of the soldiers that was barely awake to the world, "Where is she!" he screamed, straining his voice.

The soldier could feel the Avatar's power, and stuttered, "I...I...don't know."

Aang was getting angry, his eyes were beginning to glow blue. "Where is Katara!"

The soldlier was crying, he exclaimed, "She...was with the banished prince!"

Aang calmed down, pleased to know the where abouts of Katara but still angry that she was with that banished prince.

"Where?" questioned Aang.

Not wanting to make Aang more angry than he was, he informed, "Second door to the left!"

Emotions were changing on Aang's face, before it turned into a grin. "Thanks!"

The soldier blew out a air of relief, glad that was over with.

* * *

Quicker than you could say 'Mississippi', Aang and the others had charged to the door where kept Katara. The door was of course made of metal.

Aang tried to open the door, failing. He grumbled, "It's locked!"

Toph patted his shoulder, making him move. She placed her hands against the door, and gripped on the metal. She pulled until the metal door fell off. She motioned for the rest to enter. They quietly followed behind her.

"Where is he!" yelled a man's voice, that was obviously the banished prince.

Then a girl's voice echoed in the room. "Get a breath mint." she retorted, looking away from the prince.

The man roared madly. "Look peasant, we'll do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."

Katara rolled her eyes, not speaking.

"Hard way it is then..." whispered Zuko, preparing to hit Katara with a fire ball. The only reason that Katara wasn't fighting fire with water was because for one reason there was no water in this room- just her luck- and for the fact that her hands her tied behind her back. Tying her hands might seemed like a useless thing to do, but if you reasoned, she was a master water bender, that could use water out of mostly anything, even blood but she promised she'd never go there unless it was her last resort to pick.

Just when she thought that the fire was going to come in contact with her skin, she felt a gush of wind. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be...could it? It could! She saw that Aang, Toph, and Sokka were all standing there, fighting.

"What the..." Zuko groaned, and turned towards Aang. "Oh, look who's here." he taunted, getting ready to fight.

While Aang fought Zuko, Sokka sneaked around the fight to his sister. He untied the rope holding Katara's hands.

He glanced at the rope that had once tied Katara's hands behind her back, "This is some quality rope."

"Stop talking about ropes, Snoozles! We have to get out of here." shouted Toph.

Katara stood up from where she was seated. She pulled out her water bag, and water bended at Zuko.

Zuko turned angrily to Katara, holding fire in his hands. "You little wench." Just as he was about to charge at Katara with fire-darts in his hands, he was knocked out by a hit on the head. Behind him stood a smirking Sokka holding his boomerang.

Katara smiled, and walked quickly to the rest of the gang. Aang quickly wrapped his hands around Katara, hugging her tightly. Katara gasped, placing her hands on him as well, returning the hug. The other two joined in the hug, making it a group hug. They all pulled apart, and began to make a run for it. Luckily, they didn't run into any other soldiers or fire benders as they escaped the torn down building.

Aang pulled out his bison whistle, and blew on it. They only had to wait for a couple of seconds before they heard a grunt coming from up in the sky. And then they were all seated on Appa, with Sokka, Katara, and Toph inside the saddle, and Aang sitting on top of Appa's head, holding the reins. Momo was sitting on Aang's shoulder, Aang gave the lemur a pat on the head before giving the two words that would take them flying.

"Yip, yip." he whispered happily to Appa, and then they were in the sky, flying back to where they had been before.

"Aang, why are we going back to the old campsite?" questioned Sokka, looking over Appa's saddle.

"We..." Aang explained looking from Toph, Katara, and Sokka. "Have some unfinished business..."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Please review. No flames. **


	29. First clue of many

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last air bender or the characters but I own Sayuri. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Aang pulled out his bison whistle, and blew on it. They only had to wait for a couple of seconds before they heard a grunt coming from up in the sky. And then they were all seated on Appa, with Sokka, Katara, and Toph inside the saddle, and Aang sitting on top of Appa's head, holding the reins. Momo was sitting on Aang's shoulder, Aang gave the lemur a pat on the head before giving the two words that would take them flying._

_"Yip, yip." he whispered happily to Appa, and then they were in the sky, flying back to where they had been before._

_"Aang, why are we going back to the old campsite?" questioned Sokka, looking over Appa's saddle._

_"We..." Aang explained looking from Toph, Katara, and Sokka. "Have some unfinished business..."_

**Now, without further ado...**

* * *

Aang pulled back on Appa's reins, giving him the command to land. Appa grunted in response, and began flying down to the ground, safely landing on a patch of grass. Once they were grounded, Aang patted Appa's head softly before jumping off. He air bended a wind to soften his fall. Katara walked off, using Appa's tail as an escalator. Sokka just jumped off, luckily landing on his feet. Toph was the next to get off of Appa.

"Aw, sweet land." Toph exclaimed once her feet made contact with the earth. Aang smiled at the usual Toph behavior.

"So, what's this talk you said about unfinished business?" asked Sokka, walking up to Aang.

Aang turned to look at Sokka. He then looked around, his eyes stopping on Katara, and Toph. He then returned his gaze to Sokka. "Well..." Aang said, struggling on finding the words. "You were asleep when it happened."

Sokka nodded, and folded his arms. "And?"

"Well...we ran into Sayuri..." he explained, "And...remember that underground village?"

Sokka arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well...she said that we need to search it for clues..." Aang whispered.

"Clues? Clues to what?" questioned Sokka, confused.

"Clues to the next object." answered Aang.

"Oh." Sokka said, nodding.

"Will you two quit your yapping and help us search!" shouted Toph from behind the once hidden city.

The two boys scurried over to where the two girls were searching the area for any clues to the where the next object would be.

"Have you guys found anything, yet?" Aang asked looking from Toph to Katara.

Katara shook her head. "No. All we've found is dirt, and lots of it"

"And it's great!" exclaimed Toph, jumping in a mud pile.

Sokka kneeled down to the ground, spotting a corner of a white object in the pile of mud. He extended out his hand to reach for it. He exclaimed, "Hey, I found something!"

Toph stopped jumping long enough to feel the vibrations of everyone huddling around them.

"What?" Katara asked trying to read the white paper in Sokka's hands.

"It has some writing on it!" yelled Sokka.

"What? What's it say?" asked Aang, jumping up and down just a tad.

Sokka put a hand on Aang's shoulder to make him still. "Dude, stop jumping...it's not manly." Aang quit jumping. "It says..." He paused.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" exclaimed Toph, getting annoyed.

"What...sorry, I was trying to build up the suspense..." explained Sokka, rubbing his neck.

"Get on with it!" Toph, Katara, and Aang all exclaimed.

"Alright, jeez!" whispered Sokka. He cleared his throat. "Well...It says...hint number one...Close but out of sight. Heavy yet light." Sokka said, reading the paper. He looked up from reading the paper, and exclaimed "Well, that's all it says..."

"What does that even mean?" asked Katara. Toph shrugged her shoulders. All eyes averted to Aang.

Aang was whistling, but stopped when he felt the stares he was receiving. "What?" he asked.

Katara smiled a small smile. "Aang...what do you think?"

"About what?" responded Aang. Sokka face-palmed himself, and mumbled a 'come on!' under his breath. "Oh...the hint?"

Katara nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"Toph? Remember the first nickname that you ever called me?" Aang asked, turning towards Toph.

Toph nodded, slowly. "Yeah...it was the Fancy Dancer...what about it?"

"Remember why you gave me that nickname?" asked Aang.

Toph shut her sight-less eyes in thought. "Yeah...because you're light on your feet..."

Aang nodded, ecstatically. He jumped up, shouting "That's it...that's it!"

Sokka rubbed his temples. "Okay, I'm lost..."

Katara eyes lit up in understanding. "I get it!"

Toph grinned finally understanding what Aang was trying to say. She nodded, "Me, too."

"Would anyone care to let me in?" exclaimed Sokka, still not understanding.

Aang, Katara, and Toph both nodded at each other.

"It has to be..." Katara said. The others nodded, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Exactly" Aang commented.

"Just how are we supposed to get something we can't even see?" Toph said, bringing on the question that was on Aang and Katara's mind. They all shrugged.

"I have a feeling that we'll know what to do when we find the object..." whispered Aang.

"Guys!" shouted Sokka, annoyed that he was being ignored.

They all turned to look at Sokka.

"What, Snoozles?" questioned Toph.

"What are you all talking about?" Sokka asked in a whisper, embarrassed to be the only one out of the light on things.

"The object...you should really pay more attention, Sokka." whispered Aang. The other two benders nodded in agreement.

"I know that! But what is the object?" questioned Sokka.

They all laughed, but then stopped, noticing the look Sokka was giving them.

"You're serious, Snoozles?" retorted Toph.

Sokka nodded, "Of course, I'm serious!"

"No need to shout, Sokka. We can hear you just fine." whispered Aang, trying to calm the mad and confused Sokka down. The glare Sokka gave Aang, made the boy back up. "Okay..." he squeaked.

Sokka folded his arms, "Well, what is it?"

"Air..." whispered Aang, smiling.

"What?" responded Sokka.

"The object is air!" shouted Toph, "You know now, so just be quiet already."

Defeated, Sokka whispered "I'll be in my tent..." he walked away slowly, expecting someone to call him back.

"Sokka, you can't leave yet." Katara exclaimed.

"Give me one reason not to." retorted Sokka.

"Well, if you leave now, you'll be clueless as to what we're going to do next. And, I don't think either one of us want to have to explain something twice." Katara replied, her arms folded.

"Now that's taken care of..." Aang whispered, "What form of object does everyone think that air would be?"

"A fan?" suggested Sokka, shrugging.

"Anything less obvious?" asked Aang.

"How about a whistle?" asked Katara.

Aang smiled. "That sounds like a good idea..."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Come on...a whistle, seriously?"

Katara glared at Sokka, making him tremble slightly. She turned back to look at Aang, smiling like nothing ever happened.

"What about you, Toph? Any ideas?" asked Aang.

She nodded. "Yeah, one."

"Well, let's hear it." Katara whispered, smiling.

"Maybe it's not an obvious object...I mean...maybe it's not even movable...maybe it's a place?" suggested Toph. When no one responded, Toph sighed. "Forget it. It was a dumb idea."

Aang shook his head. "No it wasn't...not at all!" he exclaimed. "It was actually brilliant."

Katara nodded in agreement.

"Sure...you like their ideas...but you turn down mine..." Sokka mumbled under his breath.

"But..." exclaimed Aang, to get all of theirs attention back. "We still have more clues to find before we are sure..." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Of course." commented Katara, nodding.

"Where do you think the next clue is even at?" asked Toph.

Sokka's eyes grew large. He held the paper up to the moon, letting the light hit it slightly. "Guys! Look!"

"What?" asked Katara.

"What is it now, Snoozles?" Toph exclaimed in question.

"What is it, Sokka?" Aang said, calmly.

"The paper...it has more words now!" shouted Sokka.

"What's it say?" asked Aang.

"It says, to find the next clue...walk..." Sokka paused, "I think it's like a map!"

"Let me see it." Katara said, taking the paper out of his hands. She handed it back to him after glancing over the paper. She nodded. "He's right... it's a map."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" questioned Aang, "Come on, if we start now...we can probably have enough time to ride the giant Koi fish!" He jumped up, and began to go to Appa.

"I think we should walk..." Sokka said, suddenly.

Aang stopped in mid-run. He turned around. "What, why?"

Sokka shrugged. "Something is telling me that we'll have better chances doing this by land."

"But Sokka...it's AIR that we are searching for!" Aang insisted.

"I know how much you want to fly but, these directions specify how to find the area by land. It doesn't explain how to get their by flight... and Appa's way too noticeable."

Outraged, Aang exclaimed, "What! No he's not!"

Sokka shrugged. "Face it, Aang. White fluffy bison...giant arrow...why do you think they always find us?" Sokka pointed to Appa, "Appa gives us away."

Appa grunted in protest. Aang rubbed the bison's head. "He's just jealous, cause you don't got an arrow." Appa nodded in a silent agreement.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Are we literally have the same argument we had months ago before we met...Jet?" Sokka asked, lowering his voice when he said the 'J' word.

Aang sighed. "Fine.." He stood up. "Lead the way, Sokka."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**What do you guys think? Please review. No flames. Thanks!**


	30. Appa doesn't like caves

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last air bender or the characters but I own Sayuri. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks! And, Sorry I haven't updated but school has started.**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_"Well...we ran into Sayuri..." he explained, "And...remember that underground village?"_

_Sokka arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, what about it?"_

_"Well...she said that we need to search it for clues..." Aang whispered._

_"Clues? Clues to what?" questioned Sokka, confused._

_"Clues to the next object." answered Aang._

* * *

_Sokka knelt down to the ground, spotting a corner of a white object in the pile of mud. He extended out his hand to reach for it. He exclaimed, "Hey, I found something!"_

_"Get on with it!" Toph, Katara, and Aang all exclaimed._

_"Alright, jeez!" whispered Sokka. He cleared his throat. "Well...It says...hint number one...Close but out of sight. Heavy yet light." Sokka said, reading the paper. He looked up from reading the paper, and exclaimed "Well, that's all it says..."_

* * *

_Toph shut her sight-less eyes in thought. "Yeah...because you're light on your feet..."_

_Aang nodded, ecstatically. He jumped up, shouting "That's it...that's it!"_

_Sokka rubbed his temples. "Okay, I'm lost..."_

_Katara eyes lit up in understanding. "I get it!"_

* * *

_"Air..." whispered Aang, smiling._

_"What?" responded Sokka._

_"The object is air!" shouted Toph, "You know now, so just be quiet already."_

* * *

_Appa grunted in protest. Aang rubbed the bison's head. "He's just jealous, cause you don't got an arrow." Appa nodded in a silent agreement._

_Sokka rolled his eyes. "Are we literally have the same argument we had months ago before we met...Jet?" Sokka asked, lowering his voice when he said the 'J' word._

_Aang sighed. "Fine.." He stood up. "Lead the way, Sokka."_

* * *

The sun was dimming, and the Avatar gang was still walking. Sokka stood in the front, leading the way. Behind him, stood Toph. And walking behind Toph were Aang and Katara, who were standing next to each other as they walked. Momo was curled on top of Appa's head, and Appa was walking slowly behind the rest of them. Suddenly, Sokka stopped in his footsteps, causing the rest of them to skid to a complete halt. Using her earth bending, Toph prevented herself from colliding into Sokka, who just stood there. Aang used his air bending to get his footing back, and he also used his air bending to keep Katara from tripping over her own two feet. Though, Appa wasn't that quick to stop like the rest of them. A moment too late, he skidded to a stop, and collided into Aang and Katara, knocking them into Toph. Who then collided with Sokka, knocking him down on the ground.

"Ouch!" Sokka cried out in pain, from the bottom of the pile. The others moaned in slight pain as well. "Get off of me!"

Aang blew out air to help him stand. Standing up on his two feet, he extended out his hand to assist Katara. She gladly took it, and he pulled her up to stand on her two feet.

She smiled, softly. "Thanks." He just nodded, smiling as well.

Toph noticed how close she and Sokka were, and blushed slightly.

"Uh, Toph?" Sokka muttered, still being squashed.

Toph shook her head; her cheeks were covered in a pinkish blush. "Huh?"

"Can you get off of me, now?" he exclaimed in a muffled whisper.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "Sure!" She quickly stood up. The other two were staring at her; she turned to give them a blind stare and shouted "What...what are you two looking at?"

Aang smiled. "Nothing, Toph."

Toph punched Aang on the arm, "Better be nothing."

Aang bit his lip, preventing the cry of pain from escaping. "Yeah."

Everyone now looked at Sokka, whom was slowly standing up.

"So, why'd you stop, Snoozles?" asked Toph, arching an eyebrow.

Dusting the dirt off of his blue clothes, Sokka cleared his throat. "What I was going to say before we were rudely interrupted..." Sokka said, giving a slight glare to Appa. Appa grunted, and Aang rubbed his nose softly. "Ekhem!"

Everyone turned their attention back to Sokka, who seemed to be getting annoyed at being ignored, especially when he had something to say.

Sokka pulled out the map, and placed it on the floor. He pointed to a green triangular shape on the map, and explained "We're here...and we just need to pass through there," His finger slid across the paper, stopping at a blue rectangular shape, "And if we take that shortcut, we can easily get there before tomorrow night."

Everyone nodded, not really knowing anything about maps.

"You guys don't get it do you?" asked Sokka, adverting his gaze from the map to look at them.

Slowly, they all shook their heads.

Sokka sighed. "Well, if we go through this cave and then fly over that body of water, and then walk by foot until we reach that island, I think we can make it there before the next nightfall." He explained a second time. Aang raised his hand up in the air; "Yes, Aang?"

"Appa hates caves!" he pointed out. Appa grunted in agreement.

Sokka rubbed his temples. "I thought about that but, Aang...we can't fly above...the fire nation will spot us."

"We can disguise ourselves like clouds." Katara suggested, sending a smile towards Aang. He smiled back at her, grateful for her help.

Knowing that they weren't about to give up, Sokka gave in. "Fine!"

Aang grinned. "Thanks, Sokka!"

"On one condition!" exclaimed Sokka, raising a finger to stop Aang from talking. Aang arched an eyebrow up at him. "You learn how to be a cloud that doesn't talk."

"Alright, sounds fair enough..." Aang whispered, smiling.

"So, what are we going to do at that island anyways, Snoozles?" questioned Toph.

"Well, remember that library in the desert?" asked Sokka, as they walked.

"How could we forget?" Katara asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, before the owl tried to kill us...I was able to read this one book." explained Sokka.

"Where you going with this, Snoozles?"

"Well, the book I read was called 'Islands of most Air'...and it said that island, the one we're going to... is the one with the most air present there." exclaimed Sokka, grinning.

"Wow, that's actually smart." commented Katara.

"Thanks..." Sokka trailed off, "Hey!"

Katara shrugged her shoulders, smiling.

Forgetting about the recent insult, Sokka commanded, "Everyone on Appa, we're at the cave!"

The cave was a average sized cave with purple moss on the edges. The inside of the cave seemed dark from the outside. Appa grunted, not liking the idea of even stepping inside.

Aang rubbed Appa's nose; "Don't worry, boy. We're not going in there." Aang assured the furry animal. Appa grunted, happy to hear that.

Aang air bended himself on top of Appa's head, then grabbing the reins. Katara climbed up Appa's tail, and then sat inside the saddle. Sokka climbed on by gripping onto Appa's fur until he was inside the saddle. Toph earth bended some ground under her, and climbed inside the saddle with the help of Katara. As soon as she was inside, she was quick to grabbed at the edges of the saddle in a tight hold.

"Yip, yip!" Aang exclaimed in a happy tone.

As Appa flew up into the air, Toph mumbled "I hate flying."

Aang heard this, and turned around to glance at Toph. "You'll get use to it." he said, and then turned back around to face the open skies.

Toph shook her head, "I doubt that."

Aang shrugged his shoulders, finding it useless to argue with Toph.

Sokka crawled towards the edge of the saddle to look over it and then looked at Aang. "Aang, as soon as you see the first body of water, I need you to fly Appa down there."

Aang nodded slowly. "Okay, but why?"

Sokka shook his head, "I'll tell you when we're there."

Aang nodded, "Whatever you say, Sokka." Aang pulled at Appa's reins, steering him in the right direction.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Was it good? Hate it? Like it? Love it? What? Please review. No flames. Thank you. I might not update that much because high school has started for me, and they'll be giving me loads of homework. Thank you.**


	31. Is it air or a string?

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last airbender, nor the characters. I own Sayuri. Sorry for the late update! Please read and review. No flames. Thanks!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

_Sokka crawled towards the edge of the saddle to look over it and then looked at Aang. "Aang, as soon as you see the first body of water, I need you to fly Appa down there."_

_Aang nodded slowly. "Okay, but why?"_

_Sokka shook his head, "I'll tell you when we're there."_

_Aang nodded, "Whatever you say, Sokka." Aang pulled at Appa's reins, steering him in the right direction._

* * *

After flying in open skies for many hours, the gang minus Toph could finally catch a glimpse of a large body of water approaching. From up in the sky, the water that was slowly flowing east seemed like water from the gods. Aang pulled back on Appa's reins, directing him down towards the ground. As soon as Appa was safely on the ground, Aang turned himself around to face Sokka and the others.

"So," Aang whispered, "What's your plan, Sokka?" He asked, glancing back at the blue, misty water.

Sokka held up a book as he stated his plan. "Well, from what I've read...This lake has magical...powers or something like that!"

"Wait...So we came here on a hunch that Snoozles had?" exclaimed Toph, annoyed.

"Not a hunch!" yelled Sokka, "If you just give me a chance to explain..."

Katara held a hand up to stop this bantering. "So, what do we do now that we're here?"

Sokka nodded. "I was just getting to that." he said, "I was thinking...you and Aang could water bend some of the water into these buckets..." He pointed to a pile of buckets that he had himself attached to Appa's saddle.

Katara nodded, slowly. "Okay."

"One question, though" Aang said.

"Yeah, Aang?" replied Sokka.

"What exactly does this water do?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Sokka replied, smirking. "This water is quite magical..." he said, nodding.

"Right...but what does it do?" asked Aang.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't read that part yet..." Aang sighed, and glanced at Katara, who smiled a small smile towards him.

"Snoozles, how do we know that this magical water is not just water?" questioned Toph, arching up an eyebrow.

"That's the thing," Sokka retorted, "We don't know until we try." He walked away, towards the lake. In one of his hands, he held a bucket. "You're welcome to come and help if you all want." Sokka said as he plodded off towards the lake.

Katara sighed. "He's right." Aang nodded in agreement. "We should probably help him..." Katara suggested as she watched Sokka trying but failing at trying to collect a full bucket of water.

Again, Aang nodded. "We should." he replied, grabbing a bucket for Katara, and then grabbing one for himself. As they walked off to help out Sokka, Aang turned around to glance at Toph. "Are you coming, Toph?"

Toph looked up in the direction of Aang's voice. "I think I'd rather stay here...where it's dry and where I can see."

Aang shrugged. "Alright." He turned back around, and ran to catch up with Katara.

Several minutes later, more than three buckets were filled to the brim with the magical, blue misty water. The only obstacle would be getting it on Appa without losing any of the water.

"So how exactly are supposed to get it on Appa?" asked Katara.

Aang smiled, an idea coming to him. "Wait right here!" he exclaimed before running off at air bender's speed. Seconds later, he returned with Appa.

As he was about to grab the buckets to put them on top of Appa, Katara halted him. "Wait... what if they spill while flying?"

Aang nodded, another bright idea coming to him. "Right..." he said, moving his hands. With earth bending, he created a lid to place on top of each bucket. "Now they won't spill!" He exclaimed, and with the help of Toph, he lifted them up onto Appa's saddle.

"Now, can we go?" asked Toph.

Sokka nodded, walking up to Appa. "Of course! Let's go."

As soon as everyone was aboard Appa, Aang pulled on Appa's reins, directing him up towards the sky. As they flew in the open skies, they passed tree after tree.

"That tree looks fimiliar." whispered Sokka, pointing towards a tree that had little to no leaves.

Katara glanced in the direction that Sokka had pointed, and exclaimed, "It does!" She turned to face Aang. "Aang, I think we're lost...we've been going in circles for the last two hours!"

Aang sighed. "I guess you're right..." He said, "I guess we'll just rest right there by that water fall for the night."

As Appa flew closer to the flowing water fall, Aang's eyes widened. He rubbed his eyes, hoping he had imagined it. But when he opened his eyes again, there she was. Standing there in the middle of water fall was his mother, Sayuri.

"What is it, Twinkle Toes?" questioned Toph, hearing a slight gasp escape the boy.

Aang shook his head. "Nothing...I just thought...I saw...Sayuri."

"You mean your mother?" asked Sokka, glancing up from polishing his boomerang.

Aang nodded. "Yeah..." he whispered.

"Where?" Katara asked, trying to see her.

Aang pointed towards the water fall, "There."

Katara and Sokka both glanced in the direction of where Aang had pointed, but only saw the water fall flowing down, no Sayuri.

"I don't see her." whispered Katara.

"Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you, again?" suggested Sokka.

Aang shook his head, refusing to believe that. "I swear, she was there!"

"We believe you..." whispered Katara.

"No, I don't!" Sokka whispered to Katara. In turn, she elbowed him. He let out a silent cry of pain, and nodded. "Yeah, we believe you."

Aang glanced at them. "You do? Thanks!" he exclaimed, smiling. He returned his gaze to the water fall. He saw her again. Without taking his gaze off of Sayuri, he asked "Do you guys see her now?"

Both water tribe siblings glanced at the water fall again, only to come with the same results.

"I don't see her. Sorry, Aang." Sokka whispered.

"I'm sure there's a reason that we can't see her." suggested Katara, trying to lighten the mood.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Toph said. Without waiting for a reply, she went on. "Maybe there is a reason why Twinkle Toes is the only one who can see her... Maybe she isn't on Earth at the moment...Maybe we all can only see her when she's on Earth..."

Everyone nodded, agreeing.

"Now that I think of it...I remember speaking with her about something similar." Aang responded in a whisper.

"What was it?" Katara asked.

"She had said that sometimes while she has to visit back to the spirit world from time to time, I'd still be able to see her and she would still be helping me." he explained.

Katara nodded. She replied, "Makes sense...so what do you think she's trying to tell you or do to help?"

Aang shrugged. His eyes were glued on his mother, she seemed to be pointing in a certain direction. "I think she wants to help me find the way!"

"What do you mean?" questioned Sokka.

"I think she's pointing east! She wants me to go east!" he exclaimed, pulling on Appa's reins to go in the direction East. As they passed the water fall, Aang smiled at it. "Thank you, mother." he whispered as her image disappeared.

As they got closer to the island with the most air, the winds seemed to be blowing harder at them. One wind blew so hard in their direction that he had to use air bending to keep them in the right direction.

Holding onto Appa's saddles for her dear life, Toph screamed over the loud winds, "When Snoozles said it was the one with the most air, he wasn't kidding!"

"I see a landing spot!" exclaimed Aang when a patch of bluish green grass appeared under them. He guided Appa towards the grass covered land. As soon as they were safely on land, Aang jumped off. Even on the ground and out of the skies, the winds were still brutal here. They only seemed to get stronger as one traveled further on the island.

"Here we are!" excaimed Sokka. "Our final destination for the air object..."

"You mean, if it's here." pointed out Katara.

"It has to be here!" he retorted, "Don't you feel how windy it is?" In the background, Toph mumbled "Who wouldn't?"

Katara sighed. "Sokka, I don't want you to get every-body's hopes up if it's not here..."

Aang paused in his tracks. He turned to face Katara, "Katara?"

She paused in her bantering to glance at Aang. "Yeah?"

"If we find out it isn't here...where do you think it would be?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Maybe in one of the air temples..."

"But that's too obvious!" retorted Sokka, "It can't be there."

"Actually Sokka...anything can be anywhere..." said Aang.

"Oh, don't be getting smart on me now..." Sokka mumbled, walking on.

A sound of a person hitting ground, made them all turn around.

"Ouch!" complained Toph, getting up. "Who's idea was it to put a string above the ground..."

Aang picked up the string that had at one point been held up by two trees that it was tied to. "This isn't any normal string..." he whispered, examing it.

"What do you mean?" asked Katara.

"It's an air pulling string..." he whispered.

"Huh?" replied Sokka.

"Guys...I think we might of uncovered the air object..." replied Aang, glancing at them.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you all think? Good? Bad? Okay? What? Please review. No flames. Thanks! **


	32. Glider or Boat? Or is it both?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender or the characters. I own Sayuri. Please read and review. No flames. Thank you.**

* * *

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

It was night time. The sky was clear, and several stars adorned the night sky. Deep inside a green meadow, team Avatar were fast asleep. Did I mention that it was six minutes past eleven? Anyways, asleep in the far corner was Sokka. Drool dribbled down his chin as he dreamed, probably of meat and maybe Suki. Laying across from him was Aang. Aang was resting against Appa's soft fur. The both of them were snoring softly. Momo sat curled up on a small, grey rock with his eyes closed, and his ears wrapped around him like a blanket. Inside a expertly built rock tent, slept Toph. She was talking in her sleep; Something about threatening to turn a boulder into a tiny pebble for looking at her the wrong way.

Wrapped up inside her sleeping bag was Katara. Her facial expression seemed tensed, like she was having a nightmare or something. She sat up in her sleep, her eyes still shut. She opened her mouth to talk. There was a moment of silence after she spoke, almost like she was communicating with someone - and that someone was giving her a reply to her recent statement. She opened her mouth again, her words coming out in a whisper. "Aang..." She turned her head around to face the trees in the distance, as if she had heard something coming from that direction. Still in her sleep trance, she stood. After walking near the edge of the meadow, where one more step could have made her fall down, she paused in her steps. A soft gasp escaped her lips. It was as if the water bender had actually seen something that shocked her. Without walking further, she extended out one of her hands, as if to get closer. "Mom..." she whispered, retracting her hand. She noticed a man in blue standing there beside her mother. After examining the man further, the girl once again released a gasp of shock. "Father?" she whispered, surprised.

Neither seemed to notice the girl's presence as they chatted away. She put her hand around her ear in an attempt to hear them better. The words that came out of mother's mouth stunned the water bender.

"Hakoda!" exclaimed the woman, "Tomorrow is the day"

Hakoda seemed to nod quickly, almost excitedly. And laugh in glee. He collected the woman that he loved into his arms. "We're getting married." whispered Hakoda against her ear as he hugged her close. As their faces inched closer, Katara's eyes snapped open.

She sat up, taking in her surroundings. Somehow while sleeping, she had ended up on the far side of the meadow and she couldn't remember how it had happened. She yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She released a gasp as the dream came back to her in full speed. It had seem so real, almost like a memory. A memory that shouldn't have belonged to her in the first place. So how was it that she knew of her parents' wedding day, if she not to be born until years after it? She shook her head in confusion and walked back to the meadow where everyone else was.

* * *

As she entered, Aang glanced up at her from playing with the air string that they had found that day while looking for clues.

"Katara" exclaimed Aang, happy to see her. He stood up, and rested the object on the rock that he had recently occupied.

"Good morning, Aang." she greeted. Aang nodded. He picked up the string, eager to show the girl what he could make it do.

"Look what I can make it do!" he blew some air into the string, making it into the shape of a heart.

Katara smiled. "That's cute, Aang. But I don't think you should be playing around with that" she warned, watching him carefully.

"Why not?" he asked, tossing the string in the air. "Not like anything bad is going to happen or anything..."

Spoken a moment too soon - All of a sudden, the string went poof.

"Where did it go?" Aang said, confused.

Katara was staring up to the sky as an object fell, getting nearer to the floor.

"Katara?" he questioned, he looked where she was looking and acted fast, pushing her out of the way. THUD! What was that? They both stared at the spot, where moments ago stood Katara. Now instead there was a boat-like yet glider-like object. Aang stepped closer to the object. He touched it slowly with cautious. "I can't believe it." Aang gasped in shock.

Katara looked at Aang. She asked, "What?"

He turned to look at her. There was a certain sparkle in his eyes as he spoke those next words. "I haven't seen one of these since I was a little kid!"

"And this being?" Katara said.

He looked at her, and laughed. "A boat glider!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Please review? No flames. Tomorrow is my 15th birthday! **


	33. Idiots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last air bender, or the characters. I own Sayuri. Today is my birthday and I am writing this on my new laptop. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter 33**

* * *

**Last time:**

_He turned to look at her. There was a certain sparkle in his eyes as he spoke those next words. "I haven't seen one of these since I was a little kid!"_

_"And this being?" Katara said._

_He looked at her, and laughed. "A boat glider!"_

* * *

After spending several minutes trying to drag the boat glider back to where Toph and Sokka were, Aang and Katara had decided that since the boat glider was too heavy to be dragged or pushed, that they would bring Sokka and Toph to the boat glider instead. There was just one thing - one of them had to stay behind to make sure that the boat glider was safe. Even though, the chance of anyone stealing it, or having interest in such device were slim, Aang had insisted that she take guard while he sought out Toph and Sokka.

When Aang came barging into the room where Sokka and Toph were, he found them both enjoying the other's company and were talking to each other. He hadn't had the heart to interrupt such conversation, so he had stayed in the sidelines as he waited for their conversation to come to a halt.

Sokka was nodding as Toph explained something to him. At first glance, Aang assumed that the boy had his mind else where, but after several minutes of just standing there, waiting, he concluded that either a) Sokka was listening and not interrupting, or b) Sokka had earplugs.

"So, you were born blind?" Sokka asked Toph, after she had finally closed her mouth and finished talking. Toph nodded.

"Yeah, but I've never really had a problem seeing" whispered Toph.

Sokka nodded. "I see." he replied, "But, do you ever wonder what it would be like to see…" Toph gave Sokka a look that meant 'Uh, I can see! With my feet'. "I mean, don't you ever wish you could see things…with your eyes?"

Toph sighed, softly. "Actually…when I was little, before I ran away and learned earth bending from the original masters…I would lie down on my back, and imagine what the sun, the moon, the stars looked like." She sighed. "I know they're there. I've always known that. But, I always feel like I am missing something in life…" she paused. "And the saddest thing is that I'll probably never really see any of that. No matter how much I want, I can't do it."

Sokka studied Toph for a moment, before whispering "Maybe you could."

"Huh?" Toph whispered, glancing up from blindly staring at her hands.

Sokka wiped a single tear that had slid out of her empty yet beautiful eyes. "Remember the spirit water that Katara found in the water part thing? Maybe we could use that to…enhance your eyesight or something."

"You think that would work?" she asked him in a soft whisper.

He shrugged. "I say, it's worth a try." She nodded. She punched him softly on the arm in gratitude. "Ouch" he whispered.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed before he could yell at her for punching him. He nodded, and smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Any-" he began to say, but was cut off when Toph quickly hugged him on a impulse. She pulled back, blushing slightly.

"Uh, sorry." she whispered, embarrassed.

He shook his head. "Don't be."

"Sokka, there's been this one thing that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time now…" she said.

"I'm listening." he assured.

"Sokka…I lo-" she begun, only to be cut off by Aang. After all that time of standing there and waiting, he choose that moment to interrupt.

"Sokka! Toph!" exclaimed Aang, cheerfully.

"Aang…how nice to see you…" exclaimed Sokka, faking the happy demeanor while inside he was brewing with emotions; Furious with Aang for interrupting and curious as to what Toph had been saying and hadn't finished.

Toph spoke her mind. "Twinkle Toes, you stood there for so long and you just had to interrupt now?" she exclaimed.

Aang jumped at tad, shocked. "Sorry." he apologized. "Anyways, you two…need to come with me…now."

Sokka narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Why?"

Aang groaned. "Just come on!"

Sokka stood up from where he was seated, and he extended his hand to Toph, pulling her up to her feet. He turned, and followed Aang to the front of the meadow.

* * *

As they neared the area where Katara stood, leaning against the boat glider, Aang had a look of annoyance written on his face. Aang walked towards Katara, and groaned.

"What?" she asked, curious.

It only took one word and she understood. "Sokka."

She nodded, "Oh…" she smiled softly, "Don't worry, you get used to it."

He looked up, hopeful. "Really?"

She shook her head. "Nope" He groaned. She laughed, "At least he's not your brother." Aang smiled at her, and nodded in agreement.

"So what is this?" Sokka asked, his hand softly touching the wood work on the boat glider.

"Funny…" Toph whispered, "It…feels like a glider yet…also a boat…strange."

"A boat glider." answered Aang.

All but Aang and Katara, exclaimed in question "What?"

Aang explained "A boat glider is a boat yet a glider. While it can be used in the water, it wasn't meant for that. It was made for an air bender to fly using the glider part, and the boat part was used mostly as a trunk for air bender things and such. But we can also use it to carry passengers…"

"What about Appa?" Sokka exclaimed, interrupting. "What will he think of you replacing him with this contraption ?"

Aang laughed. "Appa doesn't mind the boat glider."

Sokka gasped. "Appa is willing to give up his job to this…boat glider?"

Once again Aang laughed, even Katara was failing to keep herself from giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Sokka, confused.

Toph leaned in, whispering "If I were you, I would shut up now."

Not taking the hint, Sokka asked once again "What is so funny?"

"Sokka." Aang said after being able to talk without laughing, "Appa is…not…being replaced. The boat glider would just help out if we ever had a load of people….that way, Appa isn't tired out as easily."

Embarrassed, Sokka squeaked "Oh."

"Twinkle Toes, I'm assuming you have a way to bring it with us as we travel?" assumed Toph.

"Not exactly." whispered Aang.

"You mean you don't know how to work this thing?" asked Sokka.

"It's not like it came with the manual or something!" huffed Aang.

Katara bent down, spotting something in the dirt under the boat glider.

"What's this?" she whispered, standing up with a paper booklet in her hands. She opened the booklet to the first page. It read: "How to Work your Boat Glider".

"What'd you find, Sugar Queen?" asked Toph.

Closing the booklet, and looking up at her friends and her brother, she replied "Uh, I think I found the manual…"

"What?" Aang all but whispered. "Let me see it."

Katara handed the booklet to Aang and watched his facial expression change several times.

"Well?" Katara asked.

Aang laughed. He hit himself lightly on the forehead, "We're such idiots!"

"Hey, I think that offensively!" exclaimed Sokka but was waved off by Aang.

"What do you mean, Aang?" asked Katara.

Walking to the boat glider, he explained "It has a grow and shrink option."

"Shrink?" questioned Toph.

Aang nodded. "For easy storage."

"Oh, that makes sense." replied Toph.

Aang mumbled a reply as he pressed a large button on the side of the boat glider. After pressing the button, the boat glider transformed into what it had been previously. A air string.

"It's an air string again." whispered Katara.

"Where's the button on that thing?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah." Aang said to Katara and then turned to Sokka. "Well, the button is only on the boat glider-" he said but was cut off.

"How are you supposed to make it big again!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Relax, Sokka." said Aang, "For an air bender, it's simple…I can just blow air into it but for people who can't air bend, they just pull on the string with both hands…"

* * *

Sokka nodded, slowly. As if remembering something, he jumped and exclaimed "Say, Katara…"

She glanced at her brother. "Yeah?"

"Could I ask you a favor?" he prompted.

"Depends…what kind of favor?" she questioned.

Sokka smiled. "It's uh…personal…so…"

"You want to ask me it in private?" she finished, arching an eyebrow up.

He nodded. "Pretty much."

She sighed. "Come with me." said she, walking off.

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

**Well what did you think? Was it a good chapter? Yes or no? Please review. No flames. Today is my birthday, I am 15 now. If you review, please say more than just "Update soon", ect. I want to know what you, the reader, thought of my writing. So please let me know.**


	34. Tears, yells, and that one night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last air bender or the characters. Please read and review. No flames.**

* * *

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter 34**

* * *

After walking off from the rest of the group to chat, Katara had decided on talking to her brother in the isolated rocks near the water fall. It was close enough to the group, that if in an emergency, she would be able to assist. Yet, at the same time, it was far enough from them that they had their privacy.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Sokka?" Katara asked, arching an eyebrow. It wasn't always that her brother came to her for anything. Maybe for food, but if it was for food, he never had a problem talking of it in front of the others. So, it couldn't be food.

"Well, me and Toph were talking…" he began, only to be cut off by Katara.

"Wait! You like Toph?" she questioned.

"No!" yelled Sokka in defense, "I was wondering if we could you that water on her eyes to…you know…so her eyes could maybe work?"

Katara shook her head. "Sorry, Sokka but this water" she said, holding of the spiritual water, "Is for emergencies only."

"But-" begged Sokka.

She cut him off. "No, buts, Sokka." She stood up and walked away, back to the camp.

* * *

After Katara had left, Toph had entered the scene. She sensed Sokka's aloofness, so she slowly walked towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He glanced up. "Sorry, Toph." he apologized, "She said no."

The girl shrugged, "It's no problem. I was kind of expecting her to say so."

"What?" asked Sokka, confused.

Toph shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Snoozles." Sokka shook his head. "Now, come on."

Sokka stood, and followed Toph to wherever she was taking him. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he began to question where they were heading.

"Where are we?" Sokka asked once they had came to a stop.

Toph shrugged, and replied "I thought you might want to get out for a little while."

Sokka nodded his head, and took a deep breath.

"And before you ask anything about Katara or Aang…I told them where I was taking you…so they aren't going to be worrying as to where we are." Toph explained.

Sokka nodded. He smiled. "I wasn't going to ask anything of the sort but thanks."

For some reason, unknown to Toph, she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, well…you're uh…welcome."

* * *

Back inside the meadow, Aang and Katara were packing up the stuff and placing it on top of Appa.

Katara sighed.

"What's wrong, Katara?" questioned Aang, glancing at his under the weather, Friend.

The girl shook her head, dismissing the thoughts. "Nothing."

"Come on, Katara. I know it's not nothing." insisted Aang.

"I said it was nothing!" snapped Katara.

Aang's eyes widened. He put his hands up in defense, "Okay! Sorry, sorry."

She gasped. "Aang, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that… it's just…" she trailed off. She sighed, shaking her head.

"What?" whispered Aang.

After a minute, Katara lifted her head to look at Aang. Her eyes were rimmed with tears.

Aang extended out a hand, whispering "You're crying…" he rubbed at a falling tear, "Why?"

"Do you want to know what today is?" Katara asked, tears falling.

"What?" asked Aang, confused and upset that his friend was sad.

"The anniversary of my-my mother's…death…" she whispered, tears falling.

Aang's eyes widened in realization, "Oh! I'm sorry, Katara."

She shook her head, "It's not your fault, Aang…" Aang bit his bottom lip, even though she said it wasn't his fault, he still felt the guilt. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"What? Why?" questioned Aang.

More tears falling, she whispered "It should have been me. It was me that they wanted."

Aang gasped, and wrapped his arms around Katara's sobbing form. "Don't you ever say that!" he exclaimed.

Wrapped in Aang's arms, Katara cried out in a small voice, "I know her death happened years ago but it still hurts…and I miss her so much."

Aang nodded in understanding. "I know, and it's okay to miss her. It's okay to be upset. How do you think I felt when I found out they killed Monk Gyasto?"

The two of them, stayed like that, her wrapped in his arms, crying and not saying anything, only letting tears fall. And his arms were her barrier, keeping her from going into any more darkness.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, I really didn't like this chapter that much. I'm not that sure of it. Well, it's the reviews that count. What did you all think? **


	35. Could it be a nightmare?

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last air bender. Note: Since my last chapter didn't exactly have a place to go off from, this chapter is basically another night or day. We'll see as soon as I begin to write. Now, please enjoy.**

* * *

The sky was a dark, calm blue. The moon was full, and two puffy, grey night clouds swayed in the sky, covering the moon slightly. The luminosity from the moon shone towards the dark green bushes. In the bushes, there was a ruffling sound. Thump! There was a groan coming from inside the bushes now.

"Ouch!" moaned Sokka, using his hands to push himself up. He groaned as he saw the bunny, that he had been trying to catch for the half hour, hop off. He patted his belly as it rumbled in complaint. He turned towards his sister, who was wading in the lake, teaching Aang a new water bending move. "Katara!" wailed Sokka, "Please!"

Sighing, Katara let the water that she had been bending fall to the floor. She looked at Aang apologetic; he nodded in understanding. She walked out of the lake, and bended the water out of her undergarments, and then wrapped her clothing on herself. She stomped towards her brother with an annoyed expression on her face.

She gave him a look, "What?"

"I'm hungry" complained Sokka.

She rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion. "When are you not hungry?"

Sokka tapped his chin with his finger in thought, he then shrugged. "A growing boy needs to eat." Katara sighed but didn't say anything else. "So I was thinking some yummy bunny meat?"

Katara shook her head. "We don't have any bunnies to spare."

Sokka pointed towards the dark, green, mysterious forest, "I saw one, only it ran away before I could get my hands on it."

"Well, I'm not going inside there at this time." stated Katara, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" whined Sokka, rubbing his belly to show that he was hungry.

"You didn't hear, Snoozles?" Toph said, as she walked by.

"Hear what?" asked Sokka.

Toph stopped walked, and turned around, "I don't think you want to know." whispered Toph.

"I do! I want to know." assured Sokka.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you but…" Toph trailed off, looking around the woods for suspense.

"Yeah?" Sokka urged.

"When the moon is full," Toph whispered, expressing the statement by holding out her arms, making them parallel to the other, and making a huge gap. "The ghosts come out…"

"Ghosts?" repeated Sokka, "They don't exist."

In the background, "Oh, oh, oh, eh, ah, oh!"

Sokka shivered in slight fright. "What was that?"

"The ghosts…" whispered Toph, "They don't like being called fake…"

"Okay, so ghosts exist, but I'm not afraid!" stated Sokka, trying to convince himself.

"Right," mumbled Toph, "Anyways…that bunny you claim to saw-" She was cut off by Sokka.

"Not claim! I did see a bunny!" exclaimed Sokka.

Toph shook her head, "That bunny wasn't a living bunny…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sokka.

"It was the ghost of the bunny that used to frolic around this forest…Until!" said Toph, raising her voice a notch. "Until…the hungry, meat eating, fire nation salvages killed him for its meat-"

"But, that's how life goes. Animals were meant to be eaten!" insisted Sokka. Toph just shook her head.

"But, they didn't just kill one. No…not even close." whispered Toph. "They killed several, using the fur to make blankets and clothes. And saving the meat for meals." Sensing that Sokka was going to make a remark, she held a finger up, silencing him. "Now, they're mad. Seek revenge on all meat eaters."

Sokka trembled, "But…how can they tell…?"

"Oh, they know. They know." whispered Toph, "They leave people like Aang alone…"

"-Because he's the Avatar?" asked Sokka.

Toph shook her head, "No, they could care less about that. It's because they know, he won't eat them, or any meat…Like I've said, they know…everything." Toph smirked slightly, and turned around to return to what she had been heading to before she had the urge to toy with Sokka.

"Wait!" yelled Sokka, "Where are you going?"

"I'm finish here." she said, "I'm going to go rest inside my rock tent." She disappeared into a tent of rock.

* * *

Sokka sighed, and groaned as he felt his stomach growl. During the story telling, he had forgotten about his hunger. He turned to asked his sister something but she was not there anymore. Growing scared, he walked towards the forest, afraid that his sister had gone inside there even after the horrible tale that Toph had told him.

"Katara?" he called out. No answer. His body trembled with fear as he walked further into the forest. He paused as he heard ruffling coming from rose bushes. A bunny. A white, fluffy, black nosed bunny. It hopped towards him. Sokka's eyes widened, and he turned around on his feet. He ran, screaming in fright. The bunny stared as Sokka ran off, held tilted to the side in confusion before hopping away.

He had been running so fast that he had barely noticed Aang standing there, and didn't have time to stop. Aang saw him, though. Putting out his arms, and using earth bending, he made Sokka skid to a stop.

"Thanks…" Sokka whispered.

Aang nodded, thinking. "What…what were you running from?"

Sokka pointed to the forest, expecting the bunny to be behind him but saw nothing. He decided in his head that the bunny couldn't leave the forest. "Uh…" Sokka tried to explain, without embarrassing himself. "There was this bunny…" he was cut off by Aang's laughter.

"A bunny?" Aang laughed, hitting his knee as he laughed. Sokka nodded, annoyed that Aang wasn't taking him seriously.

"Not just a bunny - a ghost bunny!" elaborated Sokka, his arms in the air, and he wiggled them, copying how he expected a ghost to move.

Aang bit his tongue holding back laughter. "What?" whispered Aang, barely keeping the amusement from his voice.

"You don't know?" asked Sokka.

Aang arched an eyebrow up, and said in question, "I don't know what?"

Sokka sighed, "Well, I didn't know until Toph told me today…"

"Wait, something Toph told you?" asked Aang, a grin on his face. Sokka nodded. Aang laughed.

"Don't laugh!" yelled Sokka.

"I think Toph was just pulling your leg, Sokka." explained Aang, smiling.

Confused, Sokka asked, "What do you mean?".

"Sokka, there is no such thing as ghost bunnies. And I am sure if there was, I would know about it." Aang jabbed a finger at his chest, and declared "After all, I am the avatar."

Sokka nodded, taking this in. "That makes sense." His eyes widened in realization, "Toph lied to me." He frowned.

Aang shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Well, it's pretty much a Toph thing to do."

Nodding, Sokka whispered "Yeah but, that was mean!"

Aang shook his head, "Well…" Aang said, shrugging. Aang turned around, and started to walk off. "Well, night." He yawned.

"Good night…" Sokka said, and turned around to find Katara.

To his shock and disappointment, his sister was laying in her sleeping bag, asleep. Although he was hungry, he just didn't have the heart to wake her from the sleep that she seemed to need after days of little sleep.

He attempted several times to cook a meal himself, failing every attempt. After the tenth burnt cow rib, Sokka groaned in frustration, and put his hands up in defeat. His stomach growled but he could do nothing about it. He laggard towards his own sleeping bag, stomach growling in protest.

He hit his tummy as it growled once more, "Hush tummy, we aren't getting anything tonight." He lay on his sleeping bag, and shut his eyes, willing sleep to overcome him and his hunger. After a half hour of laying there, his eyes finally began to droop shut.

He went into a hungry induced slumber. Sweat dripped down his forehead; in his sleep he kicked the warm, blankets of his sleeping bag off of himself.

* * *

"No, stay away…" Sokka mumbled in his sleep. "Must…eat…get…from…no." Suddenly, he awoke with a start. Strange, he felt that he had only shut his eyes minutes ago, and now the sky was bright. He stood up, rubbing at his eyes. He noticed Katara standing over a campfire, roasting breakfast. He walked towards her.

"Hey…" yawned Sokka, stretching. Katara just nodded at her brother.

"Morning, Sokka." Aang said, from where he sat with a bowl of fresh fruits.

"I thought you would never wake up, Snoozles." retorted Toph.

Suddenly on an impulse, he exclaimed, "You lied to me!" he pointed at Toph.

Toph smirked. "What are you talking about, Snoozles?"

"The bunnies…you lied. You said the forest was haunted, and that the bunnies were all ghosts and they were after meat eaters." Toph laughed at this. "You lied to me, and now you laugh about it?"

Toph shook her head, "Hate to burst your bubble, Snoozles but I never told you that."

Confused, Sokka's eyebrow arched up. "Sure you did?"

Toph shook her head, "Trust me, it would be something I would do but I can't take credit." she assured.

In a whisper, Sokka asked in disbelief, "You mean…it was all a dream? None of it was real?"

Toph shrugged, "I guess, Snoozles."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something but the smell of cooked gator steak stopped him. He turned towards the smell. "Is that gator steak?" he asked, drool evident on his chin.

Katara nodded, smiling at her brother's excited jumping. "I know it's your favorite." Sokka just nodded, anticipating the juicy, tender, gator steak.

He held his hands out, begging in a way.

Katara rolled her eyes, and handed him a plate filled with the gator steak.

Aang looked up from petting Momo, and thought out loud, "I seriously don't know how you can eat that stuff." He shook his head, in disgust.

Sokka shrugged his shoulder, popping a piece into his mouth. "Don't trash it before you try it." He offered out a piece to Aang, which was refused.

"No, thanks." Aang mumbled.

Sokka shrugged, "More for me."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Chapter was long, right? Did you like it? It was good how I made that whole beginning a dream? I mean, the title is "Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself", so it's only expected for dreams to be in this story. You don't think this chapter was pointless, right? And for a note, I myself do not like gator meat, or in this story, gator steak. Well, don't forget to leave a review, letting me know what you thought. Just, don't flame me. Thank you.**


	36. One way or another, there will be fire

**Author's note: I do not own Avatar: The last Air Bender or the characters from the show. Please read and review. No flames.**

**And a side note: I feel like this story isn't going well, what do you guy's think? **

* * *

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter 36**

* * *

_Water…Earth…Air…So far they had found three of the elements. All they needed now was to find the fire element. Only one thing stood in their path of finding the element of fire. Who would activate the object that held such element? Who? What fire bender would be willing enough to help them in their quest? Maybe Toph could talk with the old, chubby yet giddy man she had bumped into in the woods? What about the old fire bender master that Aang had? Oh, that's right, no one knew where he had gone to. And, the man that had shared tea with the blind Earth Bender was probably with his nephew, the avatar's enemy. What about Aang? Why wouldn't he try to use fire, just this once? The incident all that months ago, that's right. He was still terrified. But they were going to need to use fire soon, one way or another._

* * *

Sokka stood by Appa, holding a clipboard in his hands. "So far we've found the water, earth, and air element objects." He said, reading from the paper on the clipboard. In a lower voice, he whispered, "We just have to find the fire one." As much as he hated the fire nation, Sokka was able to grasp the fact that fire was part of the avatar and he would need to master it. Or in this case, they needed the fire to complete the current mission.

"Uh," Aang mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sure that we don't really need to find the fire element object…"

Flipping through papers, then stopping on one in particular, Sokka spoke up. "No, we do"

Aang glared at Sokka, wishing that he had stayed mute. "How do you know?" he asked, hoping that the venom of annoyance wasn't evident in his voice.

Either, Sokka didn't notice the bitterness that coated his question, or he chose to ignore it. Pointing at the paper, he explained "It says it right here in the letter."

Aang sighed, shaking his head. "Let me see it."

Sokka nodded, unclipping the letter from the clipboard. "Here." he said, placing the letter in Aang's awaiting hands.

Aang's eyes scanned the letter before glancing up. Aang sighed as Sokka arched an eyebrow up. "I guess there's no choice but to find the object, but how are we supposed to activate it?"

As if the answer was as simple as one two three, Sokka responded "Can't you-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"I can't." Aang mumbled, interrupting Sokka.

"But, what about the short lesson you had with Jeong-Jeong?" he urged on.

"I can't, okay!" screamed Aang, his eyes filling up with tears.

Just as Sokka was about to argue further, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see who it was. Katara. It was his sister. He nodded seeing the look in her eyes. Turning around, he walked away, to allow her to calm down the boy.

* * *

Aang had slid down to the floor, tears of frustration falling from his eyes. He was in a fetal position, hands covering his eyes as he cried. He glanced up as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and his name called, "Aang."

He merely gazed into her ocean-like, blue orbs as the tears fell freely from his eyes. Realizing that the boy wasn't going to talk any time soon, she knelt down, and collected him in her arms, bringing him in for a hug. Out of instinct, his arms wrapped around her, returning the embrace.

"Shush, it's okay." she hushed. Trying to bring the boy's tears to a halt, she ran a hand along his back in a calming way. "Aang, please don't cry."

He pulled away slightly. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, but the tears had stopped. Either it be from the lack of fluid in his lachrymal glands **(1)**, or from the soothing words, Katara was just glad that he had stopped crying.

"But, I burned you…" his voice slurred from the choked sobs. "How can I be okay when I burned you?" He lowered his head down in shame.

"Aang, look at me" she said sternly, yet in a caring tone, "Look at me." Aang complied, raising his head to look at her. She sighed. "I'm okay, Aang. Yes, it hurt when you burned me but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have discovered that I could heal."

"If it wasn't for me you would have never been in pain" he mumbled darkly.

She shook her head, her own tears threatening to fall. "Aang, listen to me!" she exclaimed.

"I am…" he replied.

She shook her head, "Not completely." she sighed. "Aang, I forgave you a long time ago, now you need to forgive yourself."

He shook his head, whispering "It's not that easy."

She groaned, "Stop making this harder than it really is!"

He stared at her in slight shock, he then lowered his head again. "Sorry."

She sighed, ashamed for losing her cool. "No, Aang…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled but I don't want you feeling pity for yourself. It was an accident, Aang. Things like that happen. You just need to learn to forgive yourself for them. Please, if not for you, for me?"

Aang bit his lower lip, and sighed. She knew full well that he could never say no to that. He lifted his head to look into her eyes, he replied in a whisper, "I'll try."

Smiling, she whispered, "Good." She took a deep breath in and then let it out, "That's all I ask you to do. To try." Aang nodded. Katara stood and then held her hand out for Aang. He stared at her hand for a moment before placing his own hand in hers. In one pull, she brought him up to his feet.

Aang smiled at her, staring into her eyes. Lost in his grey orbs, she beamed back at him. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him but he swore that he saw Katara leaning towards him, and he, himself leaned in as well.

* * *

"There you are, Twinkle Toes! Oh, hey Sugar Queen." exclaimed Toph; startled by the unexpected voice, Katara and Aang broke out of their current trance. Faces flushing a rosy color from embarrassment, they turned to look at Toph. She had a goofy grin on her face that was unusual for her, but neither asked anything of it, too self-conscious of any remarks Toph may make.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" Toph asked, noticing their racing heart beats.

Katara shook her head, the blush evident on her tan cheeks; She mumbled "No, you weren't."

He wanted to say 'Yes, yes you were, Toph', but instead Aang answered "Nothing, you interrupted nothing."

Toph rolled her blind eyes; It was useless to lie to her, she could tell that they were lying about her not interrupting anything from their vibrations. But obviously the both of them were too embarrassed to own up to that fact. Instead of pointing out that they were fibbing like she normally would in this type of situation, she chose to be kind and not make it anymore awkward than it was already for the two.

Toph shrugged, "Okay." In her head she added, 'If you say so.'

Both, Katara and Aang nodded, looking at Toph, expectedly.

"Did you need something, Toph?" asked Aang, slightly curious but even more annoyed with her for not being her usual self and pointing out that there was obviously something going on between him and Katara. He sighed, inwardly.

"Actually, I did." Toph stated, nodding. She didn't say anything else after that.

"Well?" Katara asked, curious.

"Um, well…" She mumbled, struggling to find the words. She was tentative on how she was going to say all of what she need to say, without them getting the wrong memo. She decided to just pull the band-aid off in one pull. In other words, get it over with. "Sokka told me about the problem…and…well, I told him that I know a fire bender that may be willing to assist us."

"Oh." that was all Aang could say, really. He was too shocked.

"Really?" asked Katara. She was smiling, grateful that Aang may not have to relive the experience of fire bending any time soon. She knew he was going to have to use fire bending soon, but maybe it was better if someone more mastered in the element activated the object. After all, only masters of the element could activate their objects. At least, that's what the encryption on the letter said. "Who?"

"Well, I never really got his name but I remember what he looked like and how he was like." Toph admitted.

Katara nodded, urging Toph to explain further.

"Okay, well he's an old man, not that old but older than us, probably in his sixties or something. For a fire bender, he's actually a really civilized old man. As a matter of fact, I bumped into him in the woods once. He was very benevolent." She paused to take a breather before going on, "When I ran into him, he had been brewing some tea. We talked over some tea, and he mentioned something about his only wish was that his nephew would change his ways." She explained. "That man, he understood me, more than my parents ever could." She whispered, a thoughtful expression her face.

"Iroh…" Katara whispered, snapping Toph out of her own thoughts

"Excuse me?" asked Toph.

"The old man you're talking about, his name is Iroh." she repeated.

"How do you know?" questioned Toph, arching up an eyebrow in confusion.

Katara shook her head, and mumbled "Long story" As Toph arched an eyebrow up, she explained, "To make it short, he's the uncle of the guy who has been after Aang ever since the day we found him. Zuko, that's the name of Iroh's nephew. And, as much as we need Iroh's help, most likely we'll find him with the company of his nephew."

Toph shook her head, and sighed. "Probably not. When I bumped into him, he said his nephew had ran away and that he was searching for him."

"Ran away?" Aang asked, speaking up for the first time after awhile. "Why would Zuko run away?"

Toph shrugged, unsure of the answer. "He never mentioned why really, just that he had been confused and wanted to part ways with his uncle or something." Katara and Aang nodded. "But, if we want to finish this mission, we have to try and find Iroh, accompanied by his nephew or not."

Katara nodded, understanding. "Okay, but if I see Zuko, I won't hold back." she said, hatred in her voice.

"Sugar Queen, if you do see Zuko, you can't just attack him and then expect his uncle to help us." pointed out Toph.

Katara sighed, knowing full well that Toph was right. "Fine, but at the first sign of trouble, I will attack, help or no help."

Toph nodded. "Of course." she agreed, "If there is an trouble for us, then of course we'll fight back in defense, but we just can't throw the first blow. As much as you might want to, you can't. Because then, you'd be just as bad as all of those ruthless fire nation soldiers that attack the helpless."

She wanted to yell, to yell at her for comparing her to those people, but deep inside, she knew that the girl was right. Attacking first, without them even threatening them would be just as wrong as what they had done to her and all of those other unlucky people.

"Okay." she said, giving in.

Toph nodded, pleased. Turning around, she began to walk back to the campsite. A question brewing in her mind, the water bender chased after the fleeing earth bender.

"Wait!" Katara exclaimed, panting slightly.

She halted in her steps when Katara called after her. She turned around to look at the water bender, she waited as the girl caught her breath from chasing after her. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Aang was still where he had been when she caught the two of them. He seemed to be whispering something to the flying bison.

Finally able to breath normally, Katara spoke up. "I was wondering, how do you expect we go about finding him?"

Toph nodded to the question, she had expected this question to arise sooner or later. Better now than later.

"I'll think of something." she answered, turning back around on her feet. She walked away.

Katara stood there, staring at the girl's disappearing form, head tilted slightly to the left in bewilderment. After a few minutes of just standing there speechless and doing nothing, she shook her head, and mumbled to herself, "What did she even mean by that?" She sighed, walking away. "I don't think I'll ever understand her."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what did you think? Was it any good? Please let know how you think I am doing. Without your reviews, I can not improve as a writer. Well, please review and no flames.**

**Vocabulary:**

**(1)lachrymal glands (tear-producing gland): a gland in the outer corner of the eye that produces tears **


	37. Maybe its betrayal but its right

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last air bender or the characters from the cartoon. Please read and review. No flames. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter 37**

**

* * *

**

Somewhere in a medium-sized ship, an old man lounged back in the chair. Smiling, he took a sip of the warm tea that he held in his hand.

"Ah, this is the life, isn't it, Zuko?" the old man asked looking at the boy standing in front of him.

Zuko stopped pacing and turned to glare at the old man. His glare melted at the soft expression painted on the old man's face.

The boy sighed, and responded "We're never going to find the avatar at this rate, uncle!"

The old man sat up a bit straighter. "You worry too much, Zuko. Why don't you sit down, and play a nice game of Pai Sho. Have some warm tea?" He offered, pouring hot liquid into a second cup.

Staring the cup of tea down as if it were his enemy, Zuko groaned, taking a seat.

"Fine." he mumbled, accepting the cup of tea.

The man smiled, pleased. "Wonderful!"

Zuko opened his mouth to make a comment but shut it when he heard loud knocking on the door.

"General Iroh!" a voice behind the door said.

The old man stood up from his seat. Giving his nephew an apologetic look, he walked towards the door.

He opened the door. "Yes?"

"A messenger hawk dropped off this. It's for you." The person, whom had previously been knocking, informed.

Iroh nodded. "What is it?"

The man in front of the door, shrugged. "I didn't read it…after it all…it's yours."

Iroh nodded, and asked "Very well…Let me see it."

Nodding, the man handed Iroh the letter and then left on his merry way.

* * *

After closing the door, he opened the piece of paper and silently read it.

While reading the paper his eyes grew wide in surprise but he was quick to hide his shock. Finished reading, he neatly folded the paper, and stored it away in his pants' pocket.

"What was that, Uncle?" asked Zuko, looking at Iroh questionably.

"What?" replied Iroh, trying to look innocent.

"The letter, what did it say?" he asked again.

"Nothing of importance, Prince Zuko…Now, let's play some Pai Sho." Iroh responded, quickly changing the subject.

"Fine." mumbled Zuko, letting it go for the moment.

* * *

Several minutes later, the game was coming to an end, with Iroh winning.

Playing the last winning move, Iroh said "It was fun playing with you, Zuko." Zuko just groaned in reply. "You should play again-"

"I'm not playing again!" exclaimed Zuko, interrupting his uncle.

"Very well…maybe another time?" suggested Iroh.

"No. Never." snapped Zuko.

Iroh sighed, "Why not, Zuko?"

"I always lose and I hate Pai Sho!" he yelled.

Iroh narrowed his eyes, and frowned. "To get better at something, may it be Pai Sho or something else, you need to attempt it several times until you succeed."

"But I don't want to play Pai Sho! I want to catch the avatar! I want my honor back!" Zuko replied, hitting the table with his closed fist.

Iroh sighed, and stood up. Looking at his nephew, he asked him "How long are you going to be at that before you realize that you don't need the avatar to be happy?"

Zuko stood up on his feet, and exclaimed, "Then, you don't know what I need to be happy! Why don't you just shut up, and leave me alone!" His own eyes widened as he realize just what he had said. And to who he had said it to.

Iroh sighed, sadly. "If that is how you feel…" he opened the door, and left Zuko there, feeling ashamed and regretful.

Coming out of the shock of what he had did, Zuko ran out of the door.

"Uncle Iroh, I-" he trailed off, realizing that his uncle was long gone, and that he probably didn't want to talk to him. He walked away, towards him room, practically kicking his own self for his stupidity.

* * *

At around midnight, outside on top of the ship, Iroh was sneakily tiptoeing past the flashing lights. And, making as little to no noise as possible, he climbed down the ladder attached to the side of the ship towards the boat that he had lowered a few hours before. At the last step, he let go. Landing inside, the boat swayed causing the water around to be disturbed, and a big splash due to his weight. He stayed still, making sure that no one had heard the splash and came rushing to investigate. But as he had expected, no one came. Sighing to himself, he paddled away.

"I'm sorry, Prince Zuko…" He whispered, the ship disappearing from his sight as he paddled. "But I must help these people."

**Author's note:**

**Well, what did you think? Did you like it? Any guess to what that paper said? Or who sent it? Where do you think Iroh is heading? Let me know if you thought that any of the characters were O.O.C. Anyways, please review letting me know what you thought. Thank you. **

**P.S. Reviews make me happy. And, a happy Ashley is more likely to be motivated to write more. **


	38. Dreams of foreshadow

**Note: From now on and until I stop doing so, any dreams that occur in this story, will be in the point of view of the person who is dreaming the dream. So expect the dreams to be in First person point of view. **

**Disclaimer: Neither do I own Avatar: The last air bender, nor do I own the characters. Although, I own the plot and Sayuri and any other characters(ex: Hiroto, Sora, Kouki, Ping, the five elders)**

**that I may have created in this story, though not all of them will be mentioned in the chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**CHAPTER 38 **

**

* * *

**

Sayuri sat on the edge of a white, fluffy cloud. She sighed, watching the scenes below her unfold.

"Sayuri" Kouki whispered, settling down beside her.

She glanced up at him, putting on a small smile.

He sighed. "I know that look, Sayuri."

"What look?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Stop playing dumb." he replied, "What's on your mind?"

This time, Sayuri sighed. "Nothing." she whispered, "Just…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Just what?" he urged her.

A tear slid down her face as she responded. "The fact that I'll never be able to actually touch my own son hurts."

Kouki frowned. "Sayuri…" he whispered, gently dabbing her tears away with his thumb. He went to collect her sobbing form in her hands, but she shook his arms off. "Sayuri?"

"Just…Just leave me alone?" she asked, "I want to be alone right now."

"But…" he urged, not wanting to leave.

"Just go! Please." she insisted.

He sighed. "Alright, but…I'll be back to check on you later." He stood up, and left.

Sayuri sighed once she was alone. After several minutes of staring down from the clouds, she stood up.

She moved her feet back and forth, as if she were dancing to nature's music. She shut her eyes as she soared around in the sky. She twirled around, then slowly floated back down to the clouds. Knelt down, her head on her knees, her dance complete.

* * *

In the background, wolves were crying. The sky was dark, and the moon was out. The sole light from the moon glistened the tall grasses.

"Katara" Aang called, grinning.

The girl looked up from the pair of pants she was knitting fix. "Yeah, Aang?"

Beaming, he exclaimed "Dance with me."

She seemed confused. "What?" she whispered.

"Dance with me" he repeated.

"But…there's no music." she pointed out.

He just shrugged. "Sure there is." he said, gesturing to the calm night. "The sound of the wolves is enough music."

She glanced down, blushing slightly. "I don't know, Aang…" She glanced up, and gasped. Aang now stood in front of her, with his hands out.

"Dance with me." he said again. There was no nervousness in his voice; not tonight.

Giving in, she sighed. "Alright." She stood, placing her hands in Aang's outstretched ones. "I don't know how to dance, though." she whispered.

Leaning in, Aang whispered in her ear. "Follow my lead."

The girl nodded, and followed the boy's steps. And soon after dancing for a couple of minutes, the girl had let loose, and was dancing with the boy freely, not a care in the world.

* * *

Back in the clouds, Sayuri had finished her own dancing and was now watching the display going on in the grounds below her.

She smiled. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Feeling better?" Kouki asked her, popping out of no where.

She jumped up, startled. "Oh, you scared me, Kouki! Never do that again." she told him, "And, to answer your question…yes, I am."

"Good." he responded. He then noticed the new thoughtful expression painted on her face. "What's on your mind now?"

"Nothing…" she blurted out too soon.

He crossed his arms, "What are you up to?"

Sayuri sighed, caught. "Nothing big." she responded. He arched his eyebrows up, and she explained "I was thinking…why not give them something to dance about?"

"What?" asked Kouki, confused. He then glanced down from the clouds, and saw what Sayuri had been studying a few moments ago; the dancing couple, Aang and Katara. He smiled.

"Snow." she whispered, softly.

"Snow?" he asked.

She nodded. "Kouki, let's give them snow!"

He grinned, nodding. "Sounds like a plan, Sayuri."

"Really?" she questioned, she had been unsure of him agreeing so quickly and easily.

He nodded. "Yeah." he replied, "Let's do this."

She nodded back, closing her eyes. He then followed her lead, closing his own eyes as well.

Together, they chanted "Love is here," their voices were in sync, "A fire is brewing…Snow is cold and happiness." There was a pause before together they finished with, "Let snow rain upon the current lovers and wash away the burning fire, and leave them warm inside, yet happy all around."

When they finished with their chant, they slowly opened their eyes to witness the first fall of snow.

Sayuri grinned, watching snowflakes fall down, all around the two dancing benders. "We did it!" She squealed.

Kouki nodded, smiling. "We did…" He turned his head to look at Sayuri; She did the same.

She gasped, losing herself in his eyes.

"Sayuri…" he whispered, leaning closer to her.

"Kouki…" she responded, leaning in as well.

"I love you." he said, capturing her lips with his own. She smiled into the kiss.

Pulling away, she smiled at him. "I love you, too." she said before connecting her lips with his once more.

* * *

Feeling cold drops of snow fall on his bald head, Aang glanced up. He gasped. Katara gasped as well, looking up at the sky.

"It's…" She started to whisper.

"SNOW!" exclaimed Aang, finishing her sentence. He threw himself down on the ground, back touching the snow. He moved his arms and legs around.

She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Making snow angels" he replied.

She smiled. She knelt down to the ground, and collected a handful of snow.

Getting up from the ground, Aang watched her closely. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She smirked. "You'll see."

Aang leaned on the ground, holding himself up with his elbows as he observed her.

Katara patted the snow in her hands into a ball.

"Katara?" he questioned, seeing the look on her face. "What are-" he was cut off by the ball of snow that hit him directly in the face. He laughed, "Hey!" He stood up.

She shrugged, innocently.

"Oh, it's so on!" he exclaimed, collecting snow. "Snow ball fight!" he declared, throwing the ball of snow that he made towards her.

She put her hands in front of herself, using her bending to take apart the well put together ball of snow.

"Hey no fair!" yelled Aang, laughing.

"Never said we couldn't use bending!" she retorted.

He opened his mouth to respond, but his words were cut off as a ball of snow that had been thrown at him, went inside his mouth. He shut his mouth, and waited for it to melt. Once the snow melted, he swallowed the watery remains.

"Next time, keep your mouth close!" she taunted playfully, "Wouldn't want to choke on snow!"

He laughed, a plan in his mind. He moved his hands around, picking up a huge amount of snow.

Katara watched him carefully. Her mouth widened as she witnessed that the snowball was almost as big as her.

"Giant snowball!" yelled out Aang, throwing it towards her.

Katara held her hands up, attempting to halt the huge ball of snow. Fortunately, her bending was able to shrink the snowball down a notch; Unfortunately, her bending wasn't able to stop all of it before it reached her. The now medium-size snowball hit her in the gut, causing her to lose her footing, and land bottom first in the soft, cold blanket of snow.

Witnessing her fall, Aang's eyes widened. Afraid that he had caused her any harm, he rushed to her side. "Katara!" he exclaimed. Although she was laughing, he asked her anyways. "Are you…okay?"

She glanced up, still laughing. She held a finger up, as she tried to halt her giggles. Once she was in control of herself again, she nodded, smiling. "Am I okay?" she said.

He nodded. "Are you?"

She laughed, happily. "Are you kidding me? Of course I'm okay!" she assured him. She giggled, "That was…the most fun I have ever had in a long time!"

Aang released a breath of air - that he hadn't been aware that he had been holding in- in relief.

"Good" he said, "Come le-" he began but was cut off by a pull on his feet that made him fall down and land beside her. He laughed, "Katara!"

Her eyes were gleaming with happiness, and playfulness. Slowly, she crawled towards him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What are-" he started, but was cut short when Katara leaped on him, trapping him underneath her. Catching his breath, he asked "What are you doing?"

She smiled at him. "Let's have fun!" she said, "Let's wrestle in the snow."

Aang arched an eyebrow, glancing carefully at the girl that laid on top of him. "Wrestle?" he questioned. "Are you sure you want to….Wrestle?"

She nodded, happily. As if reading his mind, she said "Not the kind of wrestling that Toph's into."

"Oh" he replied, "What kind of wrestling then?"

Grinning, she responded "The playful kind."

Aang laughed, happily. "Alright. Let's play." And then, the game of wrestling began.

After several minutes of wrestling in the snow, they had stopped, out of breath. In the end of their little game, Aang was on top and Katara underneath him. Both of them were panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow." Katara whispered, smiling.

Aang beamed, agreeing. "Yeah…" he whispered, glancing down at the girl underneath him. "That was fun." he looked her in the eyes.

Katara nodded, slowly. "We should do it again…sometime…." she whispered, losing her words as her eyes locked with his grey ones.

Aang smiled softly, "Agreed…" He was leaning closer to her.

"Aang…" she whispered, completely lost in his eyes now.

He replied with, "Katara…" And then, he had her lips captured by his own.

Throwing her arms that were once laying limp on the snow covered ground around Aang's torso, she shut her eyes in complete bliss.

He pulled away, seconds later. He was blushing, and so was she. Noticing their compromising position, he let himself lay beside the girl. He had a silly smile plastered on his face, and Katara had a small smile eternally glued on her face.

"Aang" Katara whispered, softly.

He turned his head to look at her. "Yeah, Katara?" he asked.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Anything." he replied, smiling.

Katara smiled back. She sighed, happily. "I…" she started, "Aang, I love you."

Caught by surprise, Aang jumped up into a sitting position. "Really?" he exclaimed.

She giggled at his reaction.

Blushing, Aang cleared his throat, and tried to say in a more manly tone. "I mean…Really? That's cool."

Katara smiled, holding in her laughter. "Yes, really" she told him, letting out a few giggles.

His eyes grew large with emotion. He beamed. "Awesome!" again he cleared his throat, "I mean…" But he was cut off by a pair of lips, that pulled off way too soon for his liking.

She was grinning. "Aang" she said, "I know what you mean, you don't have to explain."

He nodded. "Okay." he said; he took a deep breath, "But, there is one thing I have to tell you." She nodded, waiting for him to say what he needed to say. "Katara…" he began, "I love you as well."

Katara giggled; Aang frowned. She slapped his side playfully until he himself smiled. "I know that…although, it was great hearing you say it anyways."

The snow had stopped, the only evidence that it had ever snowed was the white blanket underneath the two.

* * *

In the clouds, Aang's parents had been watching the scenes before them unravel. Kouki had his arms latched around Sayuri's waist, and she had her arm wrapped around his neck.

Sayuri's cheeks were stained with fallen tears, and her eyes were watery. Kouki looked no better. He had a soft, small smile on his face and tears trailed down his face.

Now, he finally understood Sayuri's previous mood. "It's a shame…" he whispered, watching his son hug the girl he loved.

Pulling her eyes away from the loving scene below, Sayuri looked at her husband. "What is?"

Kouki smiled softly. "Just that, while we can always watched him grow and love, we'll never actually be there for him as he struggles to grow or when love starts to rotten for him." He sighed, "I wish we could take it all back."

"Take all back, Kouki?" she questioned.

He shook his head, clenching his teeth as spoke. "Why did the fire nation have to ruin our happiness?" he asked, sadly. The pain showed clearly in his eyes. "Why?"

"Kouki…" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"I've never even talked to my own son…" he said, softly. He closed his eyes, attempting to halt the falling tears but to no avail.

Sayuri could feel his pain; She shut her own eyes, and sadly sighed. "Kouki" she said, her voice firm. He glanced up. "Next time I go down to Earth to see Aang…" she paused as she fought to stay strong for Kouki, she swallowed back a sob. "You are coming with me." She said, her voice breaking with emotion.

"What?" he asked. Kouki's tears had stopped for the moment, but his eyes still gleamed with sadness.

She repeated with more sureness, "When I go down to Earth, you will come with me."

As much as he loved that idea, he had to ask. "How can you be so sure that Sora will allow that?" he paused, "And what about Hiroto? What will he think?"

"Who cares what Hiroto thinks?" she responded, "And, I know Sora. He wouldn't deny us this."

Kouki smiled, slightly. "Alright."

Sayuri smiled in return. She grasped his hand in her own, and pulled him with her, towards the gold doors.

"Where are we going?" he asked, once she had paused in front of the gold doors. He watched her, as she fiddled with her pockets, trying to find the keys. "The doors are open" he said.

Sayuri nodded, halting her searched. She pushed the doors open, and then pulled Kouki inside. Once inside, she shut the door with her free hand before resuming pulling Kouki down the halls towards a familiar room.

"Where are going?" he asked again, as he was pulled this way and that.

His question went unanswered as she pulled his through a hall that had the walls painted a royal blue, and portraits hanging on the walls. One particular painting was called 'The last feast'; it was of a group of monks sitting at a table, but one monk in the painting stood out since he was wearing a different color wardrobe than the rest. And, all of them were holding a glass up in toast, also in the middle of the table were plates of vegetables; in the foreground of the painting, several animals were painted staring at the monks as they feasted, the animals themselves were painted to be wearing crowns, which resembled how great the monks' love for all animals really was.

She stopped in front of huge double doors, and Kouki arched an eyebrow. "Sora's room?" She nodded. "We could just wait to see him in the morning…" he said, "He may be asleep already." But, Sayuri had ways of changing his mind.

"Sora likes to stay up late to make sure everything is balanced." she argued, "He never goes to bed until all is good and calm. And besides, this can't wait for tomorrow."

Giving in, he shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Alright, you've convinced me."

Sayuri nodded to herself as she knocked softly on the doors.

Seconds later, the doors opened. Sora greeted them both with a smile.

"Kouki, Sayuri" he said, "What brings you two here at a time like this?"

"Actually sir…" Kouki started, "Sayuri wanted to talk with you."

Sora glanced towards Sayuri. "Is that so?"

She nodded, slowly. "Yes."

Gesturing for them both to enter, he said "Come in, come in."

Sayuri entered, Kouki following behind her.

Sora sat down on a chair. "Sit, sit." he insisted, gesturing to the more than enough amount of chairs.

Sayuri nodded, plopping down on the closest chair.

Kouki shrugged, saying "I'm fine standing"

Sora nodded, getting to the point. "So, what did you need to talk to me about, Sayuri?"

"Well, it's more like a question…" she said.

"Ask away." he replied.

"Tomorrow when I go to visit Aang…Could I take Kouki? Please?" she asked.

Sora smiled. "I figured one day you would come to me with that question." he said.

"Please Sora-Wait, what?" she asked him.

Sora shrugged. "The answer to your question is sure. He can go with you. After all, for all this to work, Aang will need to meet his father at one point. So why not tomorrow?"

"Really?" whispered Sayuri.

Sora smiled, and nodded. "Really." he said. There was a pause, "Also, before you came in here, I was just about to walk down to wherever you were, and suggest you take Kouki with you."

"Seriously?" Kouki asked, grinning.

Sora nodded. "You two practically saved me the trouble of searching everywhere for the two of you and from having to bring about the topic." he said.

"Glad that we could help then" Sayuri said. She got up, and placed her hand in Kouki's. "Come on."

"Where are we going now?" he asked.

Sayuri rolled her eyes, laughing softly. "We need our rest, if we're to go down to Earth."

"She's right, Kouki." Sora added, "It takes an awful lot of energy to go from the heavens to Earth, and once you are down in Earth, you're basically solid as a human." He stood up, "That reminds me, if he shall be going down with you, he'll need a couple of things." He picked up a box of items, and handed them to Kouki.

Opening the box, Kouki asked "What is all this stuff, Sora?"

"The ring is to make you visible, though Aang can see you with or without it, it lets the rest of them see you as well." he paused, "The cape makes you invisible, you place it around yourself to hide away from everyone, including anyone who can see a ghost without the help of the ring." he stopped to take a breather, "And everything else in that box, I need you to show to Aang. It's all proof of who you are." he finished explaining.

"Okay." Kouki said, shutting the box. "Thanks."

Sora nodded, and watched Sayuri walk out the doors with Kouki by her side.

* * *

It was still night time, and everyone was asleep. Aang was laying against Appa. He had a smile on his face, but then his eyebrows scrunched up as his dream progressed.

"Who are you…" he whispered in his sleep.

_The sky was clear, and the sun was shinning. I was playing with Momo when it happened, when they came. It had been a lady and a man. I recognized the lady as my mother. Though, I had never seen the man that stood beside her. But by the way they were holding hands, I could guess the man meant something to my mother. I walked towards them, slowly. I had so many questions but one rang stronger inside my head. Who was this man? And what was he doing with my mother?_

"_Mom" I spoke, breaking whatever trance the man before me had placed her in but quickly as it broke, it had been fixed. "Who are you?" I said towards the man, __a venom-like hatred leaking in my tone of voice._

_I was expecting my mother to retreat from the man when I showed my obvious distaste of the man, but she didn't. Nor did she explain who he was. I didn't really want to hear this man talk, I wanted answers from my mother, not a stranger. At least, I thought he was a stranger._

"_Aang" the man began. Great, I thought. How does he know my name? Maybe my mother told him that much of me. "I am your-"_

Before he could hear what the man was going to say, his eyes snapped open, and he jumped up. Sweat covered his brow, and he was panting. He glanced up towards the sky. It was still dark, barely even morning. He sighed, and settled back down. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him once more.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I used music from my TV( for scenes with Sayuri, I used 'Soundscapes' and scenes in Earth, I mostly used the channel called 'Sounds of the season') to help me try and get a setting or something right. **

**I hope that I portrayed the characters well for your liking. I am sure though that in the playful scene with Aang and Katara, they might have been out of character. Let me know if you think that. But, if they were, let me just say that it was needed then. **

**Overall, please click the button underneath and write up a review, letting me know what you thought of this chapter(What do you like about my writing? Do I need to improve on anything? Any advice on how to improve as a better writer or to improve my story? Any thoughts?) But please, refrain from leaving me flames. Thank you.**


	39. That spec in the distance

****

Disclaimer: Neither do I own Avatar: The last air bender, nor do I own the characters. Although, I own the plot and Sayuri and any other characters(ex: Hiroto, Sora, Kouki, Ping, the five elders)

**that I may have created in this story, though not all of them will be mentioned in the chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**  
**Chapter 39**

* * *

It was early morning, the sun was just rising up from the west. Birds were singing. And the river's waves were lightly hitting the shore.

Katara was on her knees by the river, lightly splashing the cool, fresh water on her face. She smiled, getting up.

On the other side of the river, Aang was disrobing, leaving himself clad in only his underwear. He stepped back a few steps. Letting out a joyous yell, he charged towards the river. His jump caused the calm waves of the river to disrupt, swaying this way and that.

Sokka, whom had been in the process of catching a fish, groaned.

"Aang!" he yelled.

Aang glanced up from where he was floating. He gave a small smile, "Whoops. Sorry, Sokka."

Shaking his head, Sokka mumbled a few words under his breath. But, Aang had long turned his back away from Sokka.

"Aang!" Katara said, calling the boy over. Without haste, Aang was by her side.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Katara had a hand over her face, blocking the sunlight as she gazed towards the deep parts of the river. "Do you see that?" she asked, pointing with her free hand.

There in the distance was a small black spec. It was moving closer towards where they were, and as it moved it grew in size.

"Yeah." Aang commented, "It looks like a boat."

Katara nodded, agreeing. "Do you think they're friendly?"

Shrugging, Aang said "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Hey guys!" yelled Sokka. Both, Aang and Katara turned their gaze from the boat to Sokka. "I caught the fish, I caught it!" He said, struggling to keep the fish in his hold as it kept squirming in his hands.

"Finally, Snoozles!" Toph said from where she sat on the shore. "After…what…six…nine tries?"

Sokka turned, and glared at her. "Let's see you try and catch something, then."

Toph arched an eyebrow up, "Is that a challenge, Snoozles?"

Sokka puffed out his chest, "Yeah, that is if you're brave enough."

Toph laughed out loud. Shaking her head in amusement, she said "You're on, Snoozles."

Though, Sokka was no longer paying her any attention. The fish had finally jumped out of his grasp, swimming away.

Stomping on the water, he whined "Aw man, it got away!"

Sighing, Toph stood up.

"What are you doing?" asked Sokka.

Toph held a finger, a quiet plea for silence. Sokka nodded, going mute.

After a second or two, Toph smirked. Stomping on the ground below her, and holding her hands out, she clenched them into fists before pulling them swiftly behind her. As five fishes piled in front of her, she clapped her hands, satisfied.

"Now" she paused, stomping on the ground, causing the earth around the fish to rise and trap them. "Is how it's done."

Sokka stood there, dumbfounded, mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Snoozles" Toph teased, "Wouldn't want a fly to get in there."

Instantly, Sokka shut his mouth. Pouting, he walked out of the river.

* * *

It was now midday, and they were all out of the water. Sokka was laying beside a rock with his boomerang. Toph was playing with her space earth. Aang was sitting against Appa, tossing marbles in the air. Momo was curled on top of Appa's head, asleep. Katara was standing, warming up everyone's meal.

"I'm hungry…" mumbled Sokka. "Katara!" he yelled.

Katara looked up, and glared at her brother.

"Never mind then." he muttered.

Toph looked up from playing with her space earth. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"I didn't hear anything." mumbled Sokka.

"Hear what?" Katara asked.

"I think I heard it, too." Aang answered.

Toph glanced in the direction of the river. "It came from over there." she said, pointing towards the river.

Everyone turned their heads, and glanced towards the river.

Katara's eyes widened in realization, "That's that boat I saw earlier today!"

"Boat?" questioned Sokka, "You saw a boat, and you didn't tell us?"

She shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important."

"You didn't think?" Sokka whispered, "For all you know, that boat could have several fire benders!"

Katara crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. "Right. Like that boat could fit several huge fire benders."

"You could never be too sure!" retorted back Sokka.

"Could you two just shut up!" yelled Toph, causing the two siblings to jump. "Finally." Toph sighed once she could herself think again.

Part of the boat connected with the shore, allowing Toph to get better vibes of what was going on inside.

"Oh, and Snoozles?" Toph said.

"Yeah, Toph?" he replied.

"There's only one person in there." she told him.

"Ha, see, there's nothing to worry about!" Katara retorted towards her brother.

"I wasn't finished… He's a fire bender." again someone interrupted Toph.

"Nothing to worry about, huh?" Sokka yelled, "He's a fire bender!"

"But he's only one person!" argued Katara.

"GUYS!" yelled Toph. As soon as all the noise had drown down, Toph resumed talking. "I know the guy." Seeing that more questions were on the water tribe siblings minds, she quickly added, "He's a good guy, and I sent for him."

"Well, you could have said that in the beginning." replied Sokka.

"I tried but you two wouldn't shut your traps." retorted Toph.

The door of the boat slid open, revealing a chubby old man inside. He stepped out.

"Greetings, Avatar and his friends." said the old man, smiling.

* * *

****

Author's note:

Well, what did you all think? Was it interesting to say the least? Did you like it? Hate it? What? Please leave a review with all your thoughts. Just don't flame me. Thank you.


	40. After hard work,they play Pai Sho

**Disclaimer: Neither do I own Avatar: The last air bender, nor do I own the characters. Although, I own the plot and Sayuri and any other characters(ex: Hiroto, Sora, Kouki, Ping, the five elders)**

**that I may have created in this story, though not all of them will be mentioned in the chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding yourself**

**Chapter 40**

* * *

There he stood. Iroh. The man that always seemed to tag along with that other boy. Zuko. The boy who seemed to have been following Aang and the rest of them since they had left the South Pole. He was here. Offering his help.

He told a gentle step forward. "Hello, Toph." he greeted the blind girl.

She gave a small bow, barely noticeable. "Nice to see you again, Iroh."

Iroh nodded. "How have you been? Have you-" he said, trying to brew conversation.

Toph held her hand up. "Let's cut to the chase." she said, cutting him off mid sentence.

He nodded slowly. "Right." he whispered. He glanced over at Aang, who was in the water. "Can I talk to him first?"

Toph shrugged, and glanced at Katara. The girl bit down on her bottom lip, and nodded. Toph returned her gaze towards the man, and nodded.

"Okay…" Iroh said as he walked, "It will only take a couple of minutes." The girls behind him just nodded as he disappeared towards the river.

* * *

Hearing footsteps, Aang looked up. Seeing Iroh, his eyes widened. Using air bending, he bended himself out of the water. He put his hands in front of his face, an act of self-defense.

Iroh held his hands up, and exclaimed "I come in peace, boy."

Aang watched him carefully, as Iroh slowly took a seat on a rock in front of him. His eyes followed the fire bender's hands as he rummaged through a bag, before pulling out a bowl of roast duck.

Iroh licked his lips, the smell of roast duck crawling up his nostrils. "Yum."

Giving in, Aang sighed. Slowly, he put his hands down. He walked towards the man, and sat down on a rock that was next to Iroh's.

Iroh slowly looked up from his food, and extended his hand out. "Want to try it?"

Scrunching up his nose, Aang shook his head. "No, thank you." he replied, "I have a strict diet of no meat."

Iroh nodded. "I understand." he said, but after a minute, he asked again "Are you sure you can't just try a piece? It's delicious. I made it myself."

Aang gave a small smile. "I'm sure it is…but, it's against my beliefs to eat meat."

Iroh nodded, slowly. "Alright. How about-"

Aang groaned. "Iroh I don't want any meat. Stop asking me!" he yelled.

Not flinching, Iroh nodded. "Alright, but I was going to ask you if you wanted a cup of tea."

"Tea?" Aang repeated.

Iroh nodded. "Yes. Tea."

Aang shrugged. "Sure…but where are you going to get tea around here…" Aang asked, gesturing towards the trees, and lack of civilization.

Iroh grinned, and pulled a packet out of one of his pockets. "I always carry a bag of jasmine tea." As if reading Aang's mind, Iroh added, "I can make a fire to warm it up."

"How did-" Aang started.

"How did I know what you were going to ask?" Iroh said. Aang nodded. "Simple." Iroh paused, "I know everything about you." Aang looked at Iroh weirdly, and Iroh after several seconds, burst out laughing. He shook his head. "I'm only kidding you."

"Then how did you know?"

Iroh shrugged. "I read a book…It was called _Top 10 tea questions_"

"Cool." Aang replied.

Iroh stood. "Well, let me go brew that tea for you."

Aang shook his head. "Later, though? Like after dinner?"

Iroh nodded. "Of course. Wouldn't want to spoil the Avatar's dinner."

Aang nodded. "So what are you here for again?"

"Toph didn't tell you?" Iroh questioned.

Aang shook his head. "No…"

"Aang…I'm going to teach you how to fire bend." Iroh said, slowly.

"You're…what?" Aang exclaimed.

"I'm going to-" he started.

"No, I heard you." Aang said, cutting his off. "But…why?"

Iroh sighed. "Aang, you need to learn to fire bend before you can destroy the fire lord and as the Avatar, you need to know how to use all four of the elements."

Aang sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Iroh said. "So, we will start with the basics, yes?"

"Yeah." Aang responded. "What are the basics?"

Iroh sighed. "You have so much to learn." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Iroh said, smiling. Aang nodded, slowly. "The first lesson is…Breath."

"Breath?" Aang questioned.

Iroh nodded. "Yes."

"What does breathing have to do with fire?" Aang asked.

"Fire" Iroh said, taking a deep breath before creating fire in his very palm, "Comes from the breath."

"Whoa." Aang said, as Iroh took a deep breath before letting it out, and fire came out as he let it out.

"How did you do that trick?" he asked.

Iroh shook his head. "Not trick. Do you know why they call me Dragon of the West?" Aang shook his head. "That was why."

Jumping up and down, Aang asked "Can you teach me?"

Iroh shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Before you can learn to release fire from the lungs, you must first master the basic skills of fire bending."

"Those are?"

Iroh shook his head, and said "I'll teach you that when the sun is up and the day is young, for now you need to know how all four elements relate."

Aang nodded. "Should I take notes?"

"Well necessarily, it's not needed but…if it helps you, then by all means, take notes." Answered Iroh before claiming a stick from the floor.

He sat down on the floor and begun to draw a fire nation symbol. Aang observed him closely.

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want." He said.

Aang nodded, jotting down notes. "Got it." He said, looking up.

Iroh sketched the Earth Kingdom symbol on the ground.

"Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring." Aang nodded, and Iroh drew the Air Nomad symbol. He looked up. "I assume you know Air's influence, but I'll still explain to you what I have learned."

"Alright." Aang replied, nodding.

"Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns, and they found peace and freedom…and apparently they had great senses of humor…" He paused, "How much of that did you already know?"

Aang shrugged. "Most of it. But carry on."

Iroh nodded, and drew the Water Tribe Symbol.

"Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribes are capable of adapting to many things. They have a sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

Aang nodded, finishing the last coupe of notes. "Alright…but how do they all relate?"

Iroh laughed. "I'm getting there." He said.

Aang nodded.

Iroh drew straight lines separating the four symbols.

"Understanding others, the other elements, the other nations, will help you become whole." He explained, drawing a circle around the whole, uniting the four symbols in one.

Aang nodded. "Yeah, I know. To be a full avatar, I must know all four elements."

"Not only that, but having a basic understanding of all the elements, can help you in the long run" He paused, "Also, the combination of the four elements in one person makes the Avatar so powerful. If you understand, as well as master the four, then you can very well be quite powerful."

Aang nodded, adding those words into his notes. "Okay. What's next?"

Iroh smiled. "That's all for today."

"Really?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes." He stood up from the ground.

"Where are you off to?" Aang asked.

"I just remembered I left my Pai Sho board and pieces in my boat." Iroh said, walking towards where he had left the boat. Aang nodded, and sat back down, and began to doodle with the stick that Iroh had left sitting on the ground.

* * *

Iroh passed Toph on his way to the boat.

Toph followed Iroh, all until the water came into contact.

"Did he scare you off?" Toph asked.

Iroh laughed. "No. I just forgot my Pai Sho game, that's all."

Toph nodded, before asking "So, how's it going so far?"

"It's going well. He's a fast learner."

Toph nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, he is." there was a long pause, before Toph asked, "What do you need the Pai Sho for, though?"

"Since Aang and I are finished for today, I thought he and I should play a game or two." answered Iroh, before walking off towards the river.  
He paused. "It was nice seeing you again."

Toph smiled. "I wish I could say the same." Toph replied, gesturing to her blindness.

"You have beautiful eyes." Iroh responded, smiling.

"Thanks." Toph whispered.

Iroh nodded. "No problem. I should probably go now, though…"

Toph nodded. "Yeah. Twinkle Toes is probably wondering what's taking you so long."

Iroh crackled in laughter at the mention of Toph's nickname for Aang. "Well, good bye for now, Toph."

Toph nodded, and waved. "Bye."

* * *

Aang was laying on his belly, sketching on the dirt with the stick. Iroh placed the Pai Sho board and all of the pieces on a rock; a rock that acted like a table, with two other rocks touching it directly on two sides. Turning around, he noticed how absorbed Aang was with his drawing. Quietly, he walked behind Aang, and looked over his shoulder.

"Pretty drawing you have there." Iroh commented smoothly.

"Thanks." Aang replied, adding a few details here and there.

"What is it suppose to be?" Iroh asked.

"You mean you can't tell?" Aang responded.

Iroh shrugged. "Oh, I probably could, but I don't want to guess wrong and offend you."

"You won't offend me." Aang assured.

"Okay." Iroh said. He paused, thinking. "Is it…the girl?"

"Which one?" Aang asked, sitting up.

"The uh…water one."

"Katara?"

"Yes, that's the one. Is it her?" he asked.

Aang blushed but stayed mute.

"Was I wrong?" Iroh asked after Aang's long silence. "Is it-"

Aang shook his head. "No…you were right. It's…Katara"

Iroh grinned. "Ah, the young people's love." he said, nodding.

Aang stood up, and used his air bending to erase the drawing.

"Why did you do that?" Iroh questioned, his mouth agape.

Aang shrugged, his cheeks tinted a rosy color. Changing the subject, Aang asked "So, can we play a game of Pai Sho?"

Iroh nodded. "Of course. I was going to ask you to play but…you were there…and you know the rest."

Aang nodded. "Let's play?"

"Do you know the rules?" Iroh asked, while properly setting up the board.

"Yeah, Monk Gyasto and I used to play all the time…before I…ran away." responded Aang, taking a seat on one of the rocks.

"Wonderful, then I won't have to go too easy on you like I do with my nephew Zuko." Iroh commented, taking the last empty seat.

Aang shook his head. "Definitely not. I know this game. Probably just as good as I know the back of my head."

"Great, but let's play, so I can actually see if what you say is accurate," Iroh paused before asking, "Who will go first?"

Aang shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me." he answered.

Iroh nodded, and moved one of his pieces up the board.

Aang bit his bottom lip before moving his piece across the board.

Shaking his head, Iroh sighed. "I wouldn't have done that."

"What? Why not?"

Iroh shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Aang nodded. And Iroh moved his piece, jumping Aang's. He grabbed the piece. Iroh smiled. "Don't worry, you are doing good." Iroh praised.

Aang nodded, and moved another piece of his forward.

Nodding, Iroh moved his piece.

The game went on and on like this; pieces being moved across the board, and a good amount of the pieces being jumped.

Both of them, only had three pieces left on the board.

"There is still a good chance that you might win, Avatar." Iroh commented moving one of his pieces.

Aang moved one of his pieces on the right corner to the side, "Let's just hope luck is on my side."

Iroh laughed and moved his piece closer to Aang's side of the board.

Aang moved another piece forward on the board.

This Pai Sho game was getting intense. So far, it seemed there would not be a winner, nor a loser anytime soon.

On each side of the board, every player had only one piece left, and it was Aang's turn.

Sweat falling down his head, he moved his piece forward.

It was Iroh's turn.

He laughed out loud as he moved his piece, jumping Aang's final piece.

Collecting Aang's jumped piece, he laughed softly. "Hopefully, you know the back of your head better than you play."

Aang groaned. "I want a rematch."

"Of course" Iroh said. "The more you play, the better you will get."

Aang nodded, and handed Iroh the piece that were on his side. "But, this time…I go first."

"Sure." Iroh replied, rearranging the pieces on the board.

Aang observed the board closely, looking for the best move.

He nodded to himself, finding his move.

He moved the piece, and the second round of Pai Sho began.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I know in the previous chapter, Aang seemed advise of Iroh's visit…But, I wanted to make it like he wasn't that informed. And, I hope I did it well. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thank you.**


	41. Burning Sensation

**Author's notes: I am sorry for this late update but I have been preoccupied with other things, and my interest for this show is not as big as it once was. Enjoy this chapter, and maybe also read my other stories. They might interest you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender.**

* * *

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**Chapter 41**

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"You're getting better." commented Iroh, throwing another fire ball at Aang.

Extending out his hand, he closed his palm around the fire, causing it to fade out. "Thanks." Aang panted, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Smiling, Iroh bowed down before Aang. "I think we're done here."

Aang nodded, bowing as well.

Iroh blew a gust of air out his mouth, and sat down on a rock. Rubbing his legs, he commented, "I'm getting too old for this…"

"Old?" repeated Aang, taking a seat on the rock next to Iroh.

Iroh nodded. "Yeah." he replied, "The long day of training really takes a toll on an old man like myself."

"I don't think you're old, Iroh." retorted Aang.

Iroh's voice crackled with laughter. "Oh, boy…you humor me so!" Aang moved his eyebrows up and down, in a dancing-like way. Iroh held his sides as he laughed.

The laughter being somewhat contagious, Aang soon roared with laughter as well.

"Thirsty?" a voice broke through the fire bender and Avatar's laughter. Both the Avatar and fire bender glanced up, smiles on their faces. Before them stood the water bender, Katara, holding a tray filled with refreshments.

Aang nodded, beaming at the water bender. Accepting the drink in his hand, Aang said "Thanks, Katara."

She nodded, smiling. Turning to the fire bender, she asked "What about you?"

Iroh shrugged, accepting the cup filled with water. He put the cup against his lips, and took a sip. His eyes sparkled with thanks, and he said "I appreciate the kindness that you have given me."

Katara nodded slowly, smiling. "No problem…I mean…It's the most I could do…after all, you are teaching Aang and everything" she said, shrugging.

Iroh shook his head, smiling. "I enjoy teaching Aang. You don't need to feel like you owe me or anything. After all, it is I that owes you."

Katara's arched an eyebrow up. "Why do you say that?"

Iroh sighed, the smile on his face fading. "I am sorry for the troubles my nephew has caused you all in the past."

Katara nodded, slowly. "I guess I forgive you…but I am not so sure if I could forgive your nephew."

Iroh held his hands up in a surrender posture. "Hey, hey. I don't expect you to. What my nephew has done is unforgivable…but" Iroh sighed, shaking his head. "because you're the bigger person in this situation, I know one day, you will try to forget what he has caused you all."

Katara nodded, silent, taken aback by his wise words.

Iroh stood up from the rock. "Well" said Iroh, stretching. "I think I have said enough for today…if I am needed, I will be in my tent taking a nap." he said, yawning.

* * *

With Iroh gone, it was just Aang and Katara. Alone. By themselves.

"Aang?" Katara whispered, sitting on the rock that Iroh had once occupied.

"Yeah, Katara?" replied Aang, turning his head to look at her.

"Have you gotten any other letter from your mother?" she asked.

Aang sighed. "Not yet."

"Oh." whispered Katara.

"Why do you ask, though?" questioned Aang.

She shrugged. "No reason…so, how was training today?"

"Tiring." replied Aang, smiling. "But…Iroh says that I am getting better."

She nodded, and whispered "You always were a fast learner…"

Aang shrugged, modestly. What could he say? He said nothing. He just stared out at the moon, which was full, so no stars surrounded the night sky.

Katara turned her head to observe Aang. She smiled, noticing how the light from the moon outlined Aang's features.

Aang's eyes studied the moon, and how beautiful it looked up in the clear night sky. As he observed the moon, he could sense eyes staring at him. He turned his head to face the eyes, and his eyes connected with hers.

Her eyes widened a tad bit before relaxing back to normal size. She gasped. She had never noticed before but in the light of the moon, Aang's eyes seemed to pop out.

Aang smiled softly at her. He felt captivated by her presence. The glow of the moon hitting Katara in just the right angle, and her eyes standing out like two sparkling crystals.

She could feel the blood rushing up to her cheeks as their eyes stayed connected. She began to open her mouth to break the silence but quickly noted that something soft pressing against her lips prevented any words from coming out. Her own eyes widened in shock before slowly closing, and becoming absorbed in the moment.

He didn't know why he had acted on the thoughts that had been swarming throughout his mind. All he knew was that he had acted on impulse, and that he had wanted this. His own eyes were closed in bliss, and he smiled against her lips.

Slowly, she felt her hand move from hanging limply on her side to playing with his bald head. She sighed softly as the kiss intensified.

Aang could feel the warm fire-like sensation filling his veins. He never wanted to stop. He wanted to stay like this forever, but the need for air would not allow that. Panting, he broke the kiss.

Her eyes remained closed for a moment, only opening once she realized that the fiery warmth was no longer there. She touched her lips with a finger, still memorized. Did that really just happen, she wondered. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled her. Yes, it had.

Millions of thoughts were flying throughout of his mind. Many of them were questions like: Why did I do that? What will she think of me now? Why am I so stupid?

Coming out of her trance, she whispered "Aang?"

Her voice broke him out of his self questioning, and he looked up, a blush on his face. "Katara…" he replied.

"Did you…" she shook her head, "Just now…did you….you know…did you kiss me?"

Oh boy, here it comes. Looking down at his feet, Aang answered in a meek whisper "Yeah…I did." He sighed. "Sorry."

"Why?" questioned Katara, a curious tone etching her voice.

"I don't know why I did it…Actually I do…it was on impulse.."

"No. I meant... Why are you sorry?" elaborated Katara, giving a soft, warm smile.

"What do you mean?" whispered Aang, hopeful.

She smiled. "Aang…I think…I wanted that kiss as much as you wanted it."

"Really?" Aang asked, smiling.

She nodded, slowly. "Yup...I-" She opened her mouth to say more but this time she was interrupted by a voice.

"Aang! Katara!" called out Sokka, running towards them.

Rolling her eyes, Katara retorted "What now, Sokka!"

Ignoring her comment, Sokka said "This came for Aang." he placed a letter in Aang's hand. "Well...what are you waiting for? Read it!" added Sokka when Aang just stared at the folded paper.

"What is this?" asked Aang, opening it up.

"I don't know. That's why I told you to read it." answered Sokka, shrugging.

Aang nodded, reading the letter. As he read, his pale, white cheeks glossed with a pinkish blush.

"Well?" asked Sokka, curious.

"Um…it's from my mother…" he mumbled.

"Well, I figured that much. But what does it say?" replied Sokka.

"Sokka!" yelled Katara, hitting her brother on the arm. "He doesn't have to tell you if he doesn't want to."

"Ouch!" Sokka yelped, glaring at his sister.

Laughing, Aang said "It's okay. Well it's about the element fire…"

"What about fire?" asked Katara, intrigued.

"Here, I'll read what it says." Aang said, before reading the letter out loud, "Aang…I am sure that you have been learning how to deal with fire…now, the object of fire will soon present itself. I want you to know that fire itself has nothing to do with this last object… Although, what you do to accomplish this task might have a fire-like feeling to it. I am sure you know what I mean by that." Aang paused, a blush on his cheeks. "Your mother, Sayuri."

"What does she mean by not fire itself?" questioned Sokka, confused.

"Um.." Aang mumbled.

"I think it means that while it is not fire, it gives you this warm burning sensation inside or something like that…" explained Katara, a blush making its way up to her face.

"Yeah, what she said." Aang said, nodding.

Sokka nodded. "Ah, okay." he said, obviously still confused. He started to walk away. Suddenly he turned around, realization in his eyes. "What? No, no. You will not do what you're thinking to unlock the next object. No, no, no!"

"What are you talking about, Sokka?" exclaimed Katara, furious.

Sokka glanced at Katara and Aang suspiciously, and warned before walking away, "I got my eyes on you two!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Well, what did you all think? I hope the characters are in character. I haven't seen the show in a while. Please leave a review. I wrote this yesterday, January 2nd, 2011. **


	42. Herbs and Spices

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. I do this for fun.

* * *

**

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**CHAPTER 42

* * *

**

_**Recap -**_

_"Here, I'll read what it says." Aang said, before reading the letter out loud, "Aang…I am sure that you have been learning how to deal with fire…now, the object of fire will soon present itself. I want you to know that fire itself has nothing to do with this last object… Although, what you do to accomplish this task might have a fire-like feeling to it. I am sure you know what I mean by that." Aang paused, a blush on his cheeks. "Your mother, Sayuri."_

**Now Without Further Ado… I present to you…Chapter forty-two.

* * *

**

The night sky appeared to be painted with shades of purple, orange, and red as the sun began to set. As the last rays set, the sky grew dark, ridding it of the previous warm colors. Although it was dark, the moon and stars that twinkled alongside the moon, allowed the group under the night sky to see the environment around them.

Aang turned around in circles, eyes wide as he watched the fascinating nature around him. The boy smiled as his eyes lingered on the water bender, who was near the lake.

"Twinkle Toes!" a voice yelled loudly, as if the person had been trying to get the boy's attention for a while.

The Avatar shook his head, and turned to face the source of that voice. "Yeah…Toph?" he asked.

"Time to practice your earth bending…I hope you were studying," she said, cracking her knuckles, "Because I am not going easy on you this time."

He arched an eyebrow. "This time? What are you talking about?"

The girl laughed. "Do you really think you could have beat me so easily without help?"

"I did it once, I can do it again." replied Aang.

"Oh yeah?" taunted Toph, "Prove it!"

"Fine! I will!" he yelled, taking the bait. He closed his fists, summoning up mounds of the ground from the earth. "Yah!" he yelled, throwing them forward.

The blind girl crackled, closing her own fists. _Crunch! _The large mounds of earth's ground disintegrated into little dust particles. "That all you got, Twinkle Toes?"

"No." replied Aang, glaring. "There's more where that came from."

She laughed. "Then keep it coming!"

"I think I will" yelled back Aang, as he threw a boulder her way.

Toph moved her hand forward, imitating the act of pushing, causing the boulder to reverse itself.

Aang's eyes widened as the boulder flew his way. He raised his hands, and crossed them together just as the boulder grew less than three inches away. The boulder cracked into several smaller pieces of rock. Large chunks hit Aang on his chest, as the rest of the pieces flew in different directions.

Dusting the rocks off of his clothes, Aang stood there, staring the blind girl down.

"What you're going to just stand there?" yelled Toph. "Have you had enough?

As Toph kept taunting the Avatar, a smirk traveled onto Aang's face. Barely moving, his fingers wiggled at his sides.

"Make a move already, so I can humiliate you by ruining it!" yelled Toph, annoyed at the boy's silence.

As a rock behind the girl glided towards her, Aang spoke "Okay."

"What?" questioned Toph, before the rock hit her on the back, knocking her down on her feet.

Aang prepared to see the girl glow with anger and irritation, but instead the girl's lips curved into a small smile.

Toph stood up, as the rock went back in place. "Didn't know you had it in you, Twinkle Toes!" she exclaimed, proud. Her fist softly hit him on the shoulder, or at least what she thought was softly.

Holding his now throbbing shoulder, Aang replied "Uh…Thanks."

The girl nodded. "Well I'm going to go torment Snoozles." she said, walking away.

"Okay" laughed Aang, "Have fun."

* * *

Once Toph was out of his sight, Aang walked towards the busy water bender. The water bender was bending the water to her will, as she hummed a melody.

"Hey" whispered Aang.

"Oh hey, Aang." she replied, filling her canister with water. She then turned around, and faced Aang with a warm smile on her face. "Did you need something?" she asked.

:"Um…Not really…" he said, a blush on his face.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, patting the ground beside her.

Aang sat next to her. Shrugging, he replied "Just a little bit."

"Come on then, let's go cook something." she said, smiling.

"Alright" he agreed, rising. He extended out his hand, which Katara accepted, and he pulled her up.

As they walked towards the campsite, smells of spices filled their noses.

"Do you smell that?" asked Aang.

"Yeah" replied Katara, "Smells like…red peppers mixed with…veggies?"

He shrugged. "That sounds tasty."

She agreed. "Race you?" she said.

"You're on!" he replied, smiling.

As they raced towards the campsite, Katara yelled out "Last one there is a rotten bender!"

In the lead, Katara laughed "Ha, ha, looks like you're about to lose!"

Smirking, Aang exclaimed "Three words: Eat my dust!"

"Huh?" she said, confused. Her eyes widened, "Hey. No fair!" she yelled as Aang passed her using air bending.

"You never made any rules, so me using my air bending is fair." informed Aang.

She sighed. He was right. But that didn't stop the girl from trying to win. She ran as fast as she possibly could, almost passing Aang.

"I don't think so" Aang said, as he ran faster. Setting foot on the campsite, Aang grinned. "I won!"

The girl scowled. "I want a rematch!"

"Maybe later" Aang said, smiling. "First, let's eat."

Although Katara wanted to remain angered, a smile formed on her face. "Alright."

Katara walked alongside Aang, towards the rest of the people in the group.

"Ah, glad you two could make it." Iroh commented with a smile.

"What are you cooking?" Katara asked.

"Oh just a traditional fire nation dish…" Iroh answered, "I remembered how Aang doesn't like to eat meat, so I decided to make a dish that everyone would like."

Aang smiled. "That's very considerate of you, Iroh. Thanks."

"No problem." responded Iroh, filling two plates with the food. He handed the plates to the two benders. "Enjoy."

Katara took a bite. "This is good" commented Katara, "Do you mind me asking what it's made of?"

"Not at all" responded the man, "It's no secret. It's a dish of carrots, lettuce, rice, and pineapples drenched in lime juice, and spiced with different herbs."

Aang swallowed a spoon full. "It's a blend of sour and spicy." he commented.

The old man nodded. "The lime juice gives it its sourness and the herbs give it the spiciness."

"More please!" exclaimed Sokka, his plate cleaned.

Iroh nodded, smiling as he filled the boy's plate.

After Sokka walked away, Katara said "Wow, I have never seen Sokka so excited to eat something lacking of meat."

"Well…I might of forgotten to inform the boy of that." Iroh said.

Aang laughed. "That's what I figured." Taking another bite, Aang said "Mmm! This food hits the spot with its spicy, almost fire-like, sensation!"

The girl's eyes widened. "That's it!"

"What?" Aang asked.

"Remember the letter?" she replied.

Without her elaborating more, he knew what she meant. He nodded.

"Think about it… What besides fire itself…" she paused, adding in a soft whisper, "or kissing could cause a fire-like feeling?"

"Are you hinting that the object could be food?" he asked.

"No" she said, "I am saying that maybe it's the spices that make the food have a fire sensation."

"You sure?" asked Aang.

She nodded. "Never been more sure in my life."

"Okay…should we ask to see the herbs then?" he asked her.

"I was thinking that we'd just take them, but your idea sounds good, too." she replied, smiling.

He nodded, turning away from her to face Iroh. "Hey, Iroh?"

"Yes, Aang?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Could we…borrow your herbs?" he asked.

"Maybe in the morning when the sun is up?" Iroh suggested.

"Why not now?" questioned Aang.

"You should know that when the sun is up, fire bending is at its peak." replied Iroh.

"Right…but I don't understand how this has to do with me wanting to see the herbs." said Aang.

Iroh laughed. "I may be old, but I am not clueless."

"What do you mean?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"While you and the water bender were talking, I was standing right next to you two, therefore I could hear your discussion."

"Oh." replied Aang.

"And, that is why I advise you to try in the morning, for a better chance at it working." advised Iroh.

"I guess you're right." Aang said, a smile on his face. "Thanks for your help."

"It was my pleasure, young Avatar."

Aang yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed now. See you when the sun is up."

Iroh nodded. "Alright. Night, Aang."

"I'll be going to bed soon, too" Katara said, a sleepy smile on her face. "Sleep well, Iroh."

"I will." replied Iroh, a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Aang rested his head against Appa's soft fur, closing his eyes. On the other side of the campsite, Katara laid down on her blue sleeping bag. Her eyes slowly slid shut, as she drifted off to sleep.

Iroh looked around, and noticed that not only Katara and Aang had gone to bed, but also the earth bender and the brother had at some point decided to hit the hay. He was the only one up at the moment.

The man yawned. "No fun staying up by myself…" he said, walking towards his cot. As soon as his back made contact with the soft, fuzzy cot, the man's eyes drifted shut.

All through the night, under the moon and the stars, the members of the group remained asleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well that is the end of chapter forty-two. Now get your fingers ready to click that review button! Come on, the faster and the more reviews that come in, the quicker the updates come.**

**~ Balseirocharmed**


	43. Chapter 43 Flaming tensions

**Author's notes: Oh my…I am sorry that this story has been lacking for me. I will try to finish it. I hope this chapter is up to your liking, and I hope that the characters are in tuned or in character. If you feel that they are not, let me just say that it is either accidental or on purpose…depending on why they might have been made out of character. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone that you may recognize.**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Could we…borrow your herbs?" he asked._

_"Maybe in the morning when the sun is up?" Iroh suggested._

_"Why not now?" questioned Aang._

_"You should know that when the sun is up, fire bending is at its peak." replied Iroh._

_"Right…but I don't understand how this has to do with me wanting to see the herbs." said Aang._

_Iroh laughed. "I may be old, but I am not clueless."_

_"What do you mean?" he asked, wrinkling his nose._

_"While you and the water bender were talking, I was standing right next to you two, therefore I could hear your discussion."_

_"Oh." replied Aang._

_"And, that is why I advise you to try in the morning, for a better chance at it working." advised Iroh._

_"I guess you're right." Aang said, a smile on his face. "Thanks for your help."_

_"It was my pleasure, young Avatar."_

_Aang yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed now. See you when the sun is up."_

* * *

**Now w/o further ado…**

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself**

**CHAPTER 43**

* * *

At the first sign of morning sunshine, Aang had awoken from his peaceful slumber. He turned to the side, and smiled softly at the sleeping water bender beside him. He stretched his left hand towards her face, and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind the girl's ear. The water bender shifted slightly in her sleep, yet she did not wake. Aang sighed, and removed his hand from the sleeping girl's head. The water bender turned slightly in her sleep, and snuggled deeper into the furry side of Appa. Slowly, Aang stood up, his closed glider in his hand. He threw one final glance at the water bender before he walked off.

After he had walked away to leave the water bender to her peaceful rest, Aang had slowly tiptoed to the gently moving stream. He looked down at the slow flowing stream, and he could see his reflection. He smiled softly, and with his own water bending abilities, he moved the water slightly. As the water shook wildly under his control, Aang jumped back, surprised, as he saw a pebble hit his moving water. He released his hold on the water, and the water in response fell back into the moving stream with a small, soft splash. He slowly turned around, expecting to see Toph, but was shocked to find Iroh, his aging fire bending master, standing there instead.

At the boy's look of genuine disbelief, the older man standing there in front of him asked "What? Are you surprised to see me, or were you expecting someone else? Perhaps the young water bender?"

Aang cleared his throat, and shook his head. "No. Well sort of." he admitted, softly. "I was actually expecting to see Toph."

The older man smiled softly. "How come?"

Aang shrugged, and replied "Well, because the pebble that was thrown."

Iroh laughed. "This may come as a shock to you, young avatar, but I like to play with the small pebbles. Throwing them, and watching them skip around in the water amazes me."

Aang nodded as he smiled. "So, what are you doing up, Iroh?" he asked, and sat down on the ground, his legs crossed in a crisscross position.

Iroh chuckled; a deep, throaty chuckle coming from deep within his throat. "I could be asking you the same thing, Young Avatar."

Aang shrugged, and replied softly "I usually wake up at the crack of dawn."

Iroh rubbed his beard in thought, and hummed. "Is that so?" Not waiting for Aang's reply, Iroh answered the boy's previous question. "I like to wake up to feel the sun's first rays of light."

"Oh. To help you with your fire bending?" Aang guessed.

Iroh smiled. "Close, but no. I just like the sun."

"Oh, okay. But the sun helps, right?"

Iroh nodded. "I guess so."

It was silent among the two. Aang sat there, crisscrossed, with his eyes closed in concentration, humming softly while Iroh was on top of a boulder, watching the avatar as he quietly meditated.

* * *

"Aang…It's good to see you." Avatar Roku greeted softly as Aang appeared in the spirit world.

Aang bowed down before his previous life, and spoke softly "Avatar Roku."

His previous life smiled at Aang, and gently commented, "I see you are finally learning how to fire bend."

Aang slowly nodded. "Yup. I have been being really careful though…I don't want to hurt people I love by accident like last time."

Avatar Roku sighed. "Aang, Katara had forgave you. Also, if it had not been for that incident, she would have never known of her ability to heal…Or have you forgotten that?"

Aang shook his head, and replied softly "I know, Roku. But if it had not been for me, she would have never felt the burning pain…even if it was for a split moment. I can't help but think that if I had not burned her, she would have somehow figured out of her ability."

The previous life shook his head, and whispered "Aang, don't beat yourself up over the past because no matter what, the past can not be changed."

Aang sighed, and whispered as he subtly looked down at his feet. "I know."

"You have to go now, Aang." Roku said, softly.

"But wait!" Aang tried to argue, but Roku shook his head at the young avatar.

"Remember to finish the task with the herbs…it must be done before you can face the fire lord." Avatar Roku reminded him as he slowly started to fade away.

"Wait!" Aang screeched, not ready to go back. "I still have questions!" But Avatar Roku had disappeared. The moment Aang had opened his eyes, Iroh had entered his vision.

* * *

"Are you okay, young avatar?" Iroh asked as he studied the boy from his spot on the boulder.

Aang nodded, and answered with a sigh. "I am fine. Thanks for asking." A second of silence later, Aang asked "Iroh…can I have some of those herbs now?"

Iroh nodded as he stood up and off the boulder. "Of course. I will be right back with them." He said as he walked away, and left Aang there in his thoughts.

The moment Iroh left to go find those herbs, another being entered the area. Aang smiled as the girl sat next to him on the floor.

"I thought I would find you here." She whispered, softly, as she rested her hand over his.

Aang smiled at the girl, and glanced down at their intertwining fingers. He sighed contently and replied "When did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago." she answered, and covered her mouth as she sneezed softly.

"Bless you, Katara." Aang spoke gently.

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, and whispered "Thank you." Her hands went to her mouth again as another sneeze escaped her lips.

"Goodness" Aang mumbled softly to himself as he shook his head, a small smile on his face. However, out loud to Katara, he said "Bless you!."

The girl did not get the chance to thank him this time as another sneeze left her lips.

Aang pursed his lips together, and asked her in concern, "Are you coming down with something?"

As she wiped her nose, she replied "Probably just allergies, Aang."

Aang nodded, unsure. "Are you sure? Maybe I could get those frozen frogs again, and you could-"

Katara cut him off before he could say anything more. "Oh. Gross no!"

"What? I thought they helped last time."

"They tasted horrible, Aang." Katara replied, disgusted at the thought of having to suck on a frog again. To her, it did not matter that the frogs had cured her and her brother, because the taste was revolting.

Aang sighed, and looked deeply into her eyes. He read the words swimming in her eyes, and nodded with a smile.

Katara grinned, and held down a giggle as she nodded back.

* * *

"Am I interrupting something?" Iroh's voice startled the two benders, whom had been having a silent conversation with their eyes. He held the herbs in his hands.

Katara smiled at Iroh. "Nope. We were just talking."

Iroh smiled at the girl, and turned his attention towards the silent avatar. "I got those herbs you needed, Aang."

Aang quickly stood up, using his air bending to assist himself. "Thanks, Iroh." He said as he took the herbs into his own hands.

Iroh nodded, and replied softly "Think of it as a reward for improving on the fire bending."

Aang nodded, not really listening anymore as he used his earth bending abilities to create a table out of the earth, and he placed the herbs down on the rocky table. For a moment, Aang just stood there with Iroh and Katara standing on either side of him as he stared at the herbs, unsure of what he had to do.

"Maybe try lighting them up with your fire bending?" Iroh suggested, softly.

Aang shook his head, and replied "Somehow…I feel that is not the way it should work."

"What if you moved the herbs closer to the sun, Aang?" Katara said, softly, as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

Aang shook his head. "No…that will not work either…"

"Well, Aang…you have to try something. You can not just stand there, expecting the herbs to do the job themselves!" Katara snapped softly.

"Don't you snap at me, Katara" Aang yelled, slightly irritated.

"Well then try something already! It can't hurt to just try!" Katara yelled back, her right hand on her hip.

"I don't want to mess up, okay!"

"Umm…you guys…" Iroh said as he watched the herbs changing as the avatar and water bender argued before him and the herbs. "Aang, Katara!" he yelled, louder, at the arguing benders.

"What!" Both, Aang and Katara screamed at the older man.

Simply, he pointed to the now flaming herbs. Katara's oceanic blue eyes widened, and Aang's mouth dropped open in pure shock.

"Look what you did!" Katara yelled, and she pointed a finger at Aang, and jabbed it on his chest. The tension between them increased and the flaming intensified.

Appalled he snatched Katara's hand that was jabbing his chest. "What I did!" Aang screamed as he stomped his foot and he released her hand after giving it a hard squeeze. "I am not the one who wanted to burn the herbs-" he turned to Iroh, and asked accusingly "Did you burn them!"

Iroh held his hands up defensively. "No! Of course not!"

"Well it was not me!" Aang replied as he threw daggers with his gray, almost black, eyes at Iroh.

"And it sure was not me because I am not able to…well you know…I am a water bender, so it could not have been me!" Katara added, crossing her arms.

"Well then if you are so blameless because you are a water bender, why don't you just stop yapping there and try to put the flames out?" Aang ordered as he glared at her back.

Katara sighed, annoyed, and moved her hands, and bended some water onto the herbs, yet the flames did not waver.

"Well, that has never happened before." Katara muttered.

Aang nodded, and mumbled "Well, maybe my water bending will work. After all I am the avatar, and therefore my bending should be stronger." He bended some water onto the flaming herbs, yet in contrast, the flaming increased.

"For Pete's Sake, stop!" Iroh yelled, annoyed with the arguing water bender and young avatar. "Will you two look at yourselves?"

Aang looked up at Iroh, surprised at his tone.

"What?" Katara whispered, shocked.

When they did not do as he had told them, the older man sighed. "I mean it young water bender and avatar. Really, look at yourselves." Iroh ordered them softly, and pointed at the gently moving stream of water.

Katara and Aang sighed, and turned towards the stream, and looked down at their reflections, and both soon released a gasp. The two turned to face each other, look of repentance on their faces.

"I am sorry that I yelled at you." Aang apologized. "Could you ever forgive me?"

Katara nodded, and bit her bottom lip. "I am sorry, too, Aang. I can, if you can."

"I forgive you." Aang replied softly.

Katara smiled, and whispered "Me, too."

* * *

Their issues resolved, they both turned back to Iroh and the herbs, and the flames that covered them had begun to evaporate with the benders' dissipating anger. The anger gone completely, the fire went out, and the herbs were then replaced with a small, painted dragon statue.

"I guess we got our answer as to what we had to do" Iroh said, and chuckled softly.

Aang nodded slowly, and picked up the small statue. "What does this mean, Iroh?"

Iroh smiled, and stretched his hand out, silently asking Aang for the statue. Aang wordlessly placed the dragon statue on the man's outstretched palm.

Running his fingers along the small printed words on the back of the carefully painted dragon statue, Iroh begun to speak.

"When I was a young boy, my mother shared a story with me." He looked at Aang and Katara before going on. "It seems the story is written on the back of this here statue."

"It was before humans could harvest bending…Way before the human bending era…" Iroh said, his voice soft as he told the story. "The only bending beings on the world were the dragons, and the other creatures, yet no human benders."

"There were four creatures: A mole, a bison, a polar bear, and lastly a dragon. These creatures were each given a gift that fit them." He explained, starting the long, memorable tale.

"The gifts were placed in different places. The gift of earth bending was hidden under a rock in a meadow field; the gift of air was mixed in with the strong winds; in the waters, the gift of water bending floated; the last gift, which was the gift of flames, sat out in plain sight, in front of the sun. "

"The giant mole received the gift of earth bending so he could easily travel through tunnels…" He threw a pebble into the stream, causing the water to stir slightly. Iroh glanced behind him at the sleeping Appa, and smiled as he went on.

"The bison, who had way before receiving his gift, decided that he wanted to be able to control the air."

"He wanted to be able to feel the wind running through his fur, and he was able to do just that when he received the ability to bend the air."

"Since the spirits knew that the white polar bear lived most of his life in the cold waters, they had gifted him with the ability to control the water. He had been the first being to control the water."

"The Polar bear had been beyond trilled, and the first thing that he did as a water bender was make the water dance under his gentle control." Iroh smiled softly to himself as he could see Katara smiling proudly at the part about the Polar bear.

"The dragon, who had almost not found his gift because he had been searching in all the places that were so out of sight, was presented with the gift of the sun's flames, or fire bending as we know it to be now." He held the statue tighter in his hands.

"The dragon did not see this ability to bend fire as a curse or a sign of great power. Instead, he saw it a way to bring warmth."

"He saw the beauty that was hidden in the fire's dancing flames - the flames which he controlled."

Iroh sighed, finishing his tale. "Today, many fire benders don't acknowledge the dragons as much as they should, and as much as they need to." He extended his hand to Aang, holding out the statue.

Aang took the statue into his own hands, quietly.

Resting his hand back at his side, Iroh finished with "So Aang, that is what this statue means."

Aang nodded, and whispered softly as not to disturb the calming aroma around them. "That was a beautiful story." He glanced at Katara, who was now sitting on a boulder, and her feet gently swaying in the water. "Right, Katara?"

"Huh…hmm?" Katara hummed softly, looking up. "Did you say something?"

Aang sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Were you listening to Iroh's story?"

Katara smiled. "I was."

Aang could not help but return the smile. "Did you think it was beautiful?"

Katara shrugged, kicking her feet in the water. "It was interesting."

Aang opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as the sudden pained cry startled him.

"Ouch! Katara!" Sokka's pained whimper could be heard coming from the campsite.

Katara sighed, and stood up from the boulder. She placed a hand on Aang's shoulder as she could see him beginning to get in a fighting stance. "It is probably just Sokka being Sokka, Aang."

Aang grumbled silently to himself, yet he relaxed slightly knowing that she was probably right. The moment Katara was out of sight, he turned to Iroh.

"What?" Iroh asked, noticing the look on the boy's face.

Aang shook his head, and sighed. "Nothing."

* * *

Sokka was sitting, rubbing his head in pain, and a large coconut sat besides him. Katara could already guess what had transpired just by analyzing the scene.

"What happened, Sokka?" Katara asked, softly.

"I had went to crack this coconut open" Sokka began, and Katara could already guess the next part. If the coconut hadn't fallen on him, maybe he had hurt himself trying to open it.

"And then what happened, Sokka?"

"Well…" Sokka started, throwing a glare at Momo. "Well Momo tried to steal it out of my grasp, and I pulled, not wanting to loose my breakfast, and that was when Momo finally let go. I hadn't expected that to happen, and the coconut went forward hitting my forehead." He showed his sister the bruising bump on his forehead.

Katara held a hand to her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter.

"It is not funny!"

Katara, her laughter having stopped, sighed. "I am sorry that I laughed, Sokka…do you want me to kiss it better?" she teased, grinning in amusement.

"Sure. After that, could you heal it?" Sokka asked.

Katara laughed softly. "I was kidding, Sokka!" She shook her head, bending some water out of her pouch. Wearing them as gloves, she settled her hands over Sokka's forehead.

"There." Katara whispered, returning the water.

Sokka sighed, relieved. "Thanks."

"Mhm" Katara hummed softly. "Just do me a favor, would you?"

Sokka nodded, "Anything, sis."

She smirked slightly, and teased gently "Don't hurt yourself again anytime soon, will you?"

Sokka rolled his eyes, and muttered. "I'll try not to."

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**I hope this chapter makes up for the lost time. (: Please leave a review: in your reviews, I would love to see constructive criticism, and I would love to know what you liked or did not like. It is those types of reviews that get me to write quicker. The simple reviews that say "Update soon," "More please," "This is really good," etc, lead to these late updates. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's notes: **

**This is probably going to end up being a filler chapter. Meaning…it's going to have a lot of people's dreams.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize, I probably do not own.**

* * *

**Mysterious Dreams: Finding Yourself **

**Chapter 44**

* * *

"_Has anyone seen my uncle?" Zuko asks the men onboard the big fire nation ship. _

_A few of the men turn to look at the scarred boy, and shake their heads. In the crowd, one man tries to sneak away without catching the prince's eye, but he is having no such luck._

"_You!" Zuko exclaims, and points a accusing finger at the man, causing him to freeze in his tracks. "Where's my uncle?"_

"_Uh" the man struggles to come up with a response._

"_He doesn't know!" one of the other men cut in._

_Zuko glares at the other man, "I wasn't speaking to you" he turns his attention back to the nervous man, and asks him slowly "Where's uncle?"_

"_He had to go off somewhere" is all the man supplied before rushing off to be anywhere but in front of the prince._

_Zuko sighs, and instead of going after the man, he makes his way back to his quarters._

_Zuko lays back on his bed, closing his eyes as he allows slumber to reach him._

_A fog settles in, and when it disappears the setting has changed._

"_Uncle?" Zuko calls out, confused, as he sees Iroh talking, peacefully, with the Avatar. "What are you doing?"_

_Iroh glances up, and smiles at his nephew. "Zuko." He nods at him._

_For some odd reason, he feels the corners of his lips turn upward into a small smile. _

"_Aang was just telling me how-" Iroh began to say, but his words fade away._

Zuko jumped upright on the bed, and sweat dripped from his forehead. He held a hand to his forehead, muttering "What a dream…" He shook his head, and stood up, and walked slowly to the bathroom.

* * *

_There is a mysterious, purple mist that covers the area, and the sun was burning the area. The water is drying up, and the grass is becoming burnt. The ground underneath his feet makes these horrible crunching sounds every time he steps on the leaves that clutter the dirt ground. _

"_Hello?" his voice echoes in the empty lot, and he walks further towards his destination. "Hello?"_

_Standing at attention was now a fire; a big one, that clashes among the many grasses. It simply grows and grows, and there is no water to stop it as all the lakes have become dry and waterless. The flames go on for miles and miles, nonstop, leaving a fiery trail in its wake. The water is dry, and the fire is quickly spreading, and its burning down the trees and all things in its path as it leaves the ground a crispy mess. _

"Hot! Hot!" Aang exclaimed, touching his feet as he awoke. He sighed when he came to the understanding that his feet were not on fire.

A yawn came from next to him. "What's wrong, Aang?" Katara asked him in a soft whisper.

"My feet are not on fire!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Um…" Katara started, unsure what to say to that. "That's good, Aang."

* * *

_"Give that back! That's special! Don't!" a desperate voice yelped out._

"_Go fetch for it." a evil snarl, and then a splash._

"_NO!" a cry of pain, and then the sound of feet scrambling. The sound of someone dropping to the ground, and letting out a few sobs. _

"_You're pathetic." a disappointed tone from another voice._

"_Boomerang…" a sigh of grief. "No…"_

Sokka, who lay wrapped up in his sleeping bag, jumped up awake. He was panting, and he threw the sheets off of himself.

"Boomerang?" he called quietly as he searched for the priceless object. "Where are you- oh there you are." He sighed in relief when he found it.

"What's wrong, Sokka?" Aang, who had been walking by after using the lake to wash his face of the sleepiness, asked him.

"Boomerang is not dead!" Sokka cheered, happily.

"Uhh…Sokka…I may not be aware of a lot of things, but I am sure that boomerangs can't die because they're not living in the first place." Aang pointed out.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, and muttered "Oh, shut up."

Aang simply shrugged, and walked back over to Appa, before settling his head on the soft fur.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**This was pathetic, wasn't it? ): I don't think this is a good chapter, but I hope you readers think differently than I.**


End file.
